¡¿Qué ustedes se convirtieron en qué!
by Ana-91
Summary: Fueron bendecidos por Ra para ser capaces de cumplir sus mas grandes sueños junto a sus parejas, mas nadie dijo que sería sencillo, ¿cómo lo harán realidad? BxR JxK MxMr YxYY ..¡Por fin actualizé! Dejen sus reviews
1. La transformación

¿QUÉ USTEDES SE CONVIRTIERON EN QUE?  
  
Hola!!! Soy nueva en esto de escribir fics, así que espero que les guste, cualquier duda, comentario, queja, burla o lo que se les ocurra no duden en enviarme un review.  
  
Disclaimer: Bueno como ya sabran no soy dueña de yugioh, solo utilizo sus personajes para mis locas historias n_n  
  
CAPÍTULO 1:  
  
Habian pasado ya 3 años desde que todo terminó, como siempre el bien derrotó al mal, y por fin todos pudieron continuar sus vidas pacíficamente. En este periodo por fin encontrarón el amor, Yugi con su amado Yami, Ryou con Bakura, Malik con su psicópata Marik y Kaiba con su cachorrito Joey, difícil de creer pero así resulta el destino.  
  
En una soleada tarde de verano, comenzando las vacaciones todos fueron con sus respectivas parejas a un sencillo y divertido día de campo en el parque.El sol brillaba con intensidad y había un clima templado y agradable, al llegar se establecieron en un espacio alejado y tranquilo bajo la sombra de un gran árbol. Llevaban gran cantidad de ricos alimentos, pelotas y juegos de mesa, y Kaiba no quiso despegarse de su laptop así que tambien la llevó con el.  
  
J: Muy bien chicos, es hora de jugar un poco, ¿quién me acompaña?.-preguntó con gran entusiasmo el chico rubio al terminar de ordenar todo.  
  
Yugi, Ryou y Malik se ofrecieron, mientras que sus yamis preferian conversar un rato y disfrutar de la tranquilidad, y Kaiba estaba muy concentrado en su laptop.n_un  
  
En un área despejada de árboles jugaron por un rato futbol y despúes ya cansados decidieron descansar un poco y se recostaron sobre el césped bajo la sombra de un árbol. Hacía tiempo que no conversaban, así que Yugi decidió iniciar.  
  
Y: Y bien chicos, cuentenme como les va con su vida en pareja  
  
R: Pues vivir con Bakura es genial, nunca se sabe que esperar de el, un día anda muy bromista e infantil, otro de malhumor y con ganas de enviar a quien se le , ponga enfrente al reino de las sombras, claro menos a mi, y otros muchos con su cara de pervertido todo el día, hasta obtener lo que quiere n_un, yo estudio por las mañanas y el sale a dar la vuelta, nos mantenemos gracias al dinero que me envía mi padre cada mes, y las tardes las dedicamos a nosotros.  
  
J: jajajaja, ya me imagino lo de la cara de pervertido, yo hago lo mismo con Seto, mi vida con él es de lo mejor, se que aparenta ser frío como el hielo pero conmigo y Mokuba es verdaderamente tierno y cariñoso, la verdad que tiene corazón de oro, no se como puedo ocultarlo tan bien siempre, me apapacha, me consiente y claro yo al el n_n, vivimos tranquilos, el va a trabajar por las mañanas, y yo a estudiar y la tarde la dedicamos a nosotros con Mokuba acompañandonos algunas veces.  
  
Y: Mi vida con Yami es maravillosa, el es todo lo que quiero, no se que haría sin el a mi lado, el atiende la tienda del abuelo por las mañanas y yo voy a estudiar, y la tarde la dedicamos a pasar tiempo juntos paseando y mostrándole la ciudad y ayudándolo a adaptarse a las nuevas costumbres de ahora.  
  
M: Pues yo tengo una vida parecida a la de Ryou, mi yami y el suyo se parecen, solo que el mío es mas psicópata, le gusta destrozar cosas, matar a pequeños animales, n_un, pero bueno que le voy a hacer, me gusta como es y cuando quiere puede ser tan tierno como un cachorro; yo asisto a la universidad en las mañanas y el hace sabrá Ra que y en la tarde la pasamos juntos; lo bueno es que ya vivimos solos por que cuando estaban Ishizu y Odion, se la pasaban haciendo caras de asco y extrañeza cuando nos besabamos enfrente suyo.  
  
J: Sabes eso me molesta muchísimo, cuando la prensa se enteró de mi relación con Seto, publicarón toda clase de artículos sobre lo asquerosos que son los homosexuales, pero eso es una tontería no hay nada de malo en amar a alguien de tu mismo sexo, no entiendo como la gente no puede comprenderlo y aceptarlo.  
  
R: Tienes razón, la otra vez Bakura y yo camínabamos agarrados de la mano y la gente no dejaba de vernos con asco y desprecio, es horrible te hacen sentir como un extraterrestre.  
  
Y: Lo único que lamento de ser homosexual es el que Yami y yo no podamos tener hijos, en verdad quisiera poder darle tan solo uno, siempre lo he deseado desde que somos pareja.  
  
Joey, Malik y Ryou asintieron al comentario pensativos, eso era tambien lo que más anhelaban en el mundo, formar una familia con las personas que amaban. De pronto como si sus pensamientos y anhelos fueran escuchados, una brillante luz dorada comenzó a brotar dentro del árbol bajo el cual estaban recostados; rápidamente se pusieron de pie, no se veía a nadie por los alrededores, y vieron una abertura en el árbol, de la cual se escuchó provenir una voz.  
  
Voz: Mortales, les habla el dios del sol Ra, los dioses hemos eschuchado sus deseos y al ver que concuerdan con el de sus parejas, gracias al profundo amor que se tiene mutuamente y al ser hijos de dioses ya sea por ser una reencarna-ción o ser yamis, hemos decidido concederselos, solo que hay una condición. Deberán ser transformados en mujeres, pues su cuerpo no está diseñado para dar vida a una criatura, así que la desición esta en ustedes, solo tendrán esta oportunidad.  
  
Todos quedarón inmóviles unos segundos escuchando todo lo que Ra había dicho, el primero en reaccionar fue Ryou.  
  
R: Yo acepto, no me importa sacrificar mi sexo por ser felíz junto a Bakura y formar nuestra familia. Los demás al salir de su asombro tambien aceptaron sin dudarlo un momento.  
  
Ra: Muy bien, para llevar a cabo la transformación cada uno deberá colocar su mano en la abertura del árbol y así será tranformado en una mujer.  
  
El primero en colocarla fue Ryou, todo su cuerpo comenzó de despedir destellos dorados que resplandecían con fuerza impidiendo verlo directamente.Al terminar seguía con su misma ropa, solo que su cabello era mas largo, al igual que sus pestañas, sus rasgos mas finos, mas delgado, con menos cintura y ancho de los hombros, mas cadera y le crecio busto, al hablar su voz sonó suave y femenina.  
  
R: Vaya!!! Esto si que es grandioso, no lo puedo creer, adelante chicos no les dolerá en lo más mínimo. Y así lo siguieron uno por uno, sus caras seguía siendo las mismas, solo su cuerpo y su cabello sufrieron los cambios más notorios, el pelo de Yugi ya no era parado sino que ahora se veí como si lo trajera mojado, para abajo, con las puntas rojas y los mechones gueros iguales, a Joey le creció el cabello hasta un poco más bajo de los hombros y el de Malik solo creció un poco.  
  
Ra: Ahora tendrán mayores responsabilidades, pues criar a un hijo no es una tarea fácil, los dioses confiamos en ustedes para lograrlo sin problemas, ademas de que tendrán que acostumbrarse a su nuevo cuerpo, cuidense, los estaremos vigilando. Y dicho esto la luz dorada y la abertura del árbol desapareció. Los chicos o mejor dicho las chicas n_n todavía no lo podían creer, ahora venía la parte de decírselo a sus parejas.  
  
Continuará...  
  
Y bien que les pareció, espero que haya sido de su agrado, si fue así o todo lo contrario, haganmelo saber con un review. Hasta la próxima. Adios. 


	2. Hora de decirles lo ocurrido

¿QUÉ USTEDES SE CONVIRTIERON EN QUE?  
  
Hola de nuevo!!!, espero que les esté gustando este fic , muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, me hacen muy feliz, ahora los respondo:  
  
Tikal-neo: Muchas gracias, me alegra mucho que te guste la historia, se pondrá mejor, talvez me tarde un poco en continuar proximamente, porque ya mero comienzan los exámenes semestrales +_+  
  
Meiring: Gracias por tu review, que bueno que te haga reir la trama, este capítulo tiene mas humor n_n, espero que te guste.  
  
Hikaru: Gracias, que bueno que te guste y ya verás lo que sucede en este capítulo  
  
Yami Moto: Gracias, la verdad la inspiración me llegó de repente y me decidí publicarla, me alegro de que sea original, no quería que pareciera alguna copia o algo o.O  
  
Kauro: Gracias por pensar que escribo bien, me elevas el autoestima n_n, la verdad por el momento pongo un poco de cada pareja, pero tu idea de hacer una capítulo de cada pareja es interesante, debo pensarlo.  
  
Iri-chan: Gracias, me hace felíz que pienses así de mi fic n_n, soy original, ni yo me lo creo *_*, Felíz Año para ti tambien y todos los que leen mi fic.  
  
Disclaimer: Yugioh no es mío...todavía WUAHAAHAHA(risa macabra y diabolica O_o)  
  
CAPÍTULO 2:  
  
Mientras todo lo anterior pasaba, los otros chicos que se quedaron discutian otros asuntos, mas que nada los espíritus por que Kaiba seguía prestando toda su atención a su laptop, e ignorando a los demás, como era su costumbre.  
  
Yami trataba de separar a Marik y Bakura de darse a golpes pues discutian quien era el mejor de los dos, harto de todo decidió darles un buen golpe a cada uno, logrando que en lugar de mejorar la situación empeorara.  
  
B: PERO QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA ESTÚPIDO FARAÓN QUIEN TE DIO EL DERECHO DE GOLPEARME DE ESA MANERA, ME LAS PAGARÁS TE ENVIARÉ EL REINO DE LAS SOMBRAS JUNTO CON MARIK  
  
MR: OYE INSOLENTE!!!  
  
YY: Si claro, no te atreverías, y si lo hicieras Ryou te mataría n-n  
  
MR: JAJAJAJAJA!!!! Tiene razón, el gran y todo poderoso Bakura controlado por un chico débil  
  
B: CIERREN LA BOCA IDIOTAS, MI HIKARI NO ES DÉBIL Y YO PUEDO HACER LO QUE SE ME DE LA GANA, ENTENDIDO. ADEMAS A USTEDES IMBÉCILES LES SUCEDE LO MISMO, NO ES ASÍ MARIK  
  
MR: Oye a mi no me metas, yo no dije nada  
  
YY: pues yo como si me porto bien n_n, vivo pacíficamente con mi aibou  
  
B: Presumido +_+  
  
YY: hablando de nuestros protegidos, a mi me gustaría contraer matrimonio con el mío, para que nadie pueda tener todo el derecho sobre el, pero no se si eso será posible en esta época, ustedes no han pensado en eso?  
  
B: Por supuesto que si, inutil faraón, pero aun en esta época ser homosexual no está bien visto, y no creo que sea legal el casar a dos hombres  
  
MR: talvez debamos preguntarle a Kaiba, el es de esta época.... KAIBA, KAIBA, CONTESTANOS IMBECIL, QUEREMOS PREGUNTARTE ALGO  
  
K: QUE DEMONIOS QUIEREN, NO PUEDEN DEJARME TRABAJAR EN PAZ  
  
B: después ahora contestanos, está permitido en matrimonio homosexual?  
  
K: he visto que en algunos estados de EUA, eso ya está permitido por lo civil, pero que yo sepa aquí no  
  
MR: Pues deberías informarte, o no quieres casarte con Joey, eh El CEO rapidamente adquirió un color rojo brillante, para la burla de los demas y malhumorado contesto  
  
K: POR SUPUESTO QUE LO HE PENSADO, solo que no se si el acepte que seamos rechazados por la gente, por tener la osadía de hacerlo  
  
YY: Kaiba tiene razón, creo que por eso tampoco se lo he mencionado a Yugi  
  
En ese momento vieron acercarse a los que parecían sus parejas, solo que o veían mas mal de lo que creían o tenían ciertos cambios O.O Al estar casi en frente de ellos no pudieron evitar ahogar un grito de sorpresa, o se volvieron locos y deliraban o sus chicos ahora eran chicas, Kaiba que logró procesar todo más rápido gracias a su elevado IQ, fue el primero en articular palabras  
  
K: PERO QUE DEMONIOS LES HA SUCEDIDO, JOEY, CACHORRO ERES TU?  
  
J: jejeje, hola seto, si somos nosotros o mejor dicho nosotras  
  
K: COMO ES ESTO POSIBLE  
  
Y: bueno es una larga historia que... Ryou les contará n-n  
  
R: y por que yo? Mejor que la cuente ...  
  
B: HABLA YA, QUE NO SOPORTO LA CURIOSIDAD PEQUEÑO  
  
Y así Ryou comenzó a relatarles lo sucedido hace unos momentos, la voz, el árbol, la transformación, etc.Al terminar todas sus parejas se quedaron atónitas, no podían creer lo que veían y oían sus ojos y oidos, pero rápidamente su corazón se llenó de un hermoso sentimiento, sus sueños por fin podrían verse realizados, casarse sin ser mal vistos por la gente y el mejor y más importante de todos poder formar una familia juntos.  
  
YY: Yugi!!! Que felicidad por fin podremos tener un hijo, será maravilloso mi amor.-lo abrazó y lo colmó de pequeños y dulces besos Y: jijiji Yami!!! Me haces cosquillas  
  
B: pequeño por que te sacrificaste por mi, debí hacerlo yo R: lo hice por nosotros 'kura, ademas no te imagino com una chica, eres demasiado brusco, torpe y varonil B: pagarás por eso.-dicho esto lo besa con mucha pasión dejandolo sin aire  
  
MR: No debiste hacerlo M: yo quise hacerlo, y la verdad no me importa, será maravilloso poder llevar a nuestro hijo en mi vientre, pero primero.... MR: no digas más, jejeje, de eso yo me encargo, si quieres esta misma noche M: calenturiento MR: mmmmm... contigo siempre  
  
K: creo que ahora deberé llamarte cachorrita, no es así J: jejeje creo que si.-sonrojandose levamente K: Joey no tenías por que hacerlo...yo.-suavisando su voz J: claro que si Seto, quiero que seamos felices y creo que al tener un hijo lo seremos más de lo que ya lo somos K: me pregunto que pensará ahora Mokuba J: no creo que le importe, suficiente lo hemos traumado con nuestra relación, un poco mas no le hará daño K: A qué te refieres con traumado? J: jajaja solo estoy bromeando Seto, por que todo lo tomas tan en serio K: y tu tan a la ligera J: por que no dejas de discutir y mejor me besas K: me parece bien mi cachorrita.- y le roba un dulce beso  
  
Y así es como termina el día de campo, cada pareja regresa a su hogar sin saber que nuevos problemas por superar les depara el futuro.  
  
Continuará...  
  
Otro capítulo terminado, que les pareció, lo se, muy romantico, pero fue culpa de escuchar las canciones de Alex Ubago y Sin Bandera. Ya verán como se irá poniendo mejor la cosa, sean pasientes. No olviden dejarme un review para saber si lo estoy haciendo bien o mal y por que o como puedo mejorar, sus dudas, comentarios, quejas, ya saben lo que sea. Adios. 


	3. Nuevas Revelaciones

¿QUÉ USTEDES SE CONVIRTIERON EN QUE?  
  
Hola a todos de nuevo!!!, ya les traigo el capítulo 3, será el último de la semana por que este lunes comienzo exámenes semestrales +_+ y tendré que continuar hasta el próximo fin de semana.Pido disculpas por andar con las prisas no chequé como había quedado los capítulos anteriores a la vista pública y hoy que los lei para ver como quedarón, gran sorpresa me lleve al ver dialogos pegados con narración , faltas de ortografía, etc, y maldije mentalmente por no haberlo checado antes, lo siento mucho, por que de repente como que no se entiende bien, espero que este capítulo tenga la menor cantidad de errores posibles y este claro, si no haganmelo saber.  
  
Meiring: Gracias por tu review, me alegra que te haya gustado.  
  
Yami Moto: Gracias por el review, que bien voy por buen camino *_*, prometo continuarlo, pero no me mandes al reino de la sombras +_+  
  
Edward wong hau pepelu t: Gracias por tu review, lamento que no te haya gustado que convirtiera a malik en chica, pero era necesario, si no como quieres que tengas hijos *_*, eso va a ser lo mas bueno, pero todavía falta, pero como quiera ser lesbiana no es tan malo, n_n'  
  
Disclaimer: No lamentablemente Yugioh no me pertenece  
  
CAPÍTULO 3:  
  
Seto y Joey llegarón a la mansión Kaiba en su limosina, al atravesar por la puerta principal fueron recibidos por Mokuba , pero al ver a la chica que acompañaba a su hermano, casi le da un infarto.  
  
M: HERMANO, PERO QUE PASO!!!!, ES JOEY??? O YO ESTOY ALUCINANDO O ES ACASO ALGUNA AMIGA TUYA??? DIME SETO!!!  
  
K: calma Mokuba, ven necesitamos hablar.-subieron las escaleras los 3 a la habitacíon de Mokuba  
  
M: bien, ahora si que sucede aquí  
  
Kaiba tomo aire y respondio: Bueno esta chica que ves aquí es Joey, lo se, lo se, no, no estas alucinando, lo que paso es que...  
  
Y así comenzó a relatarle lo sucedido como lo había hecho Ryou, Mokuba solo oía con mucha atención y al terminar miles de preguntas se formularon en su mente que solo podía responder Joey.  
  
M: Guau!!! Joey es increible, tengo muchas preguntas que hacerte ¿te dolió?¿qué se siente ser mujer?¿van a tener hijos tu y seto?¿ya voy a ser tío?¿se van a casar?¿vas a menstruar?¿duele mucho?¿iran a comprar ropa de mujer?¿puedo ir?  
  
Joey y Kaiba casi se caen de espaldas al escuchar el repertorio de preguntas que tenía Mokuba preparadas, joey muy ruborizada, tomo sucifiente aire.  
  
J: CALMA MOKUBA, TRANQUILO, DEJAME PROCESARLAS, no, no me dolió, se siente bien, es extraños pero bien, todavía no hemos planeado tener hijos seto y yo, próximamente si , pero ahorita no, no, todavía no menstruo, y espero no hacerlo pronto, no se si duele y si, Seto y yo iremos mañana de compras y no se si puedas acompañarnos, preguntale a él.  
  
M: PUEDO IR SETO, PUEDO, DI QUE SI.- poniendo cara de perrito abandonado bajo la lluvia  
  
K: NO ME PONGAS ESA CARA (hay soy tan débil, maldición!!!no puedo controlarme con Mokuba ni con Joey), esta bien, si puedes acompañarnos  
  
M: GRACIAS SETO,  
  
K: si, bueno ya es hora de que te duermas, mañana será un largo día.  
  
Seto y Joey salen de la habitación de Mokuba y se dirijen a la suya  
  
J: Vaya como hace preguntas!!!  
  
K: jejeje así es, es muy curioso, como tu  
  
J: no puedo creerlo, ya hasta quiere ser tío y todo  
  
K. pues no hay que hacerlo esperar mucho, ¿no crees?.-lanzandole una mirada seductora  
  
J: ah no seto, fue un largo día y estoy muy agotado  
  
K: tendrás que acostumbrarte a hablar correctamente, agotada, con a en lugar de o  
  
J: siempre eres tan perfeccionista  
  
K: que quieres que haga  
  
J: oye podríamos invitar a los demas a ir de compras con nosotros mañana, por favor Seto di que si.- poniendo la misma cara que Mokuba  
  
K: (NO ESA CARA OTRA VEZ, DEMONIOS!!!) esta bien, pero no me mires así  
  
J: no te puedes resistir a mi mirada, cierto?  
  
K: no, no se como lo logran tu y Mokuba, pero parecen cachorros abandonados bajo la lluvia  
  
J: JAJAJAJAJA, anda vamos a dormir  
  
K: solo dormir?  
  
J: SI SOLO DORMIR, ENTENDIDO?  
  
K: esta bien, esta bien  
  
Ahora vayamos con Bakura y Ryou.  
  
R: creo que ahora habrá que hacer algunos cambios, tendré que salir de la universidad y entrar como una estudiante extranjera, espero que me acepten o estos años de trabajo habrán sido en vano  
  
B: no te preocupes pequeño verás que todo saldrá bien, si quieres puedo usar la sortija del milenio para manipular sus mentes y hacerles pensar que siempre fuiste una  
  
R: EN SERIO PODRÍAS HACER ESO!!!, sería la solución a mis problemas  
  
B: por supuesto, ya me ocuparé de eso cuando terminen las vacaciones, por lo pronto creo que deberías comprerte algo de ropa femenina  
  
R: tienes razón, mañana hay que ir al centro comercial, vaya si que será dificil, no tengo el gusto femenino para elegir ropa y zapatos y mucho menos se maquillarme, no se que haré, tambien debo pensar como se lo diré a mi padre cuando venga a visitarnos, de por si fue dificl decirle que tenía una relación amorosa con el espíritu de la sortija de mas de 5000 años y ahora esto, talvez le de un infarto o.O  
  
B: calamate Ryou, ya irás aprendiendo, y con respecto a tu padre, se que el lo entenderá o si no se las verá conmigo en el reino de las sombras  
  
R: 'KURA!!! Siempre tienes que recurrir a la violencia? Bueno como sea hay que dormir, mañana será un día muy agotador  
  
B: como quieres dormir?.-con una mirada lujuriosa  
  
R: olvídalo 'kura, estoy cansado y no estoy de humor para el sexo  
  
B: pero entonces como te embarazaré.- mirada inocente  
  
R: ya habrá mucho tiempo para eso.-totalmente sonrojado  
  
B: esta bien, pero te aviso que no aguantaré mucho  
  
En la casa- tienda.  
  
Y: Abuelito, ya llegamos  
  
AS: Yugi, eres tu? Tu voz suena diferente .- hablando desde la cocina  
  
Y: necesito habla contigo de eso al respecto .- el abuelo se dirige a la sala donde están yugi y yami y al ver a su nieto casi se muere dela impresión  
  
AS: POR DIOS YUGI QUE TE PASÓ!!!!!!!, COMO ES ESTO POSIBLE, MI NIETO ES AHORA NIETA O YA ME VOLVÍ COMPLETAMENTE LOCO  
  
Y: calmate abuelito, lo que paso es que....-le cuenta toda la aventura  
  
AS: vaya así que por fin serán padres tu y yami, ehh  
  
YY: Así es y usted será bisabuelo  
  
AS: BISABUELO *o*, jejeje que rápido pasa el tiempo, me alegro mucho por ustedes, es un verdadero milagro  
  
YY: mañana llevaré a Yugi al centro comercial para comprar algo de ropa, zapatos y lo que le haga falta en su nuevo estado  
  
AS: muy bien, entonces será mejor que ya vayan a dormir  
  
Y: si abuelito, hasta mañana  
  
Los dos subieron a su habitación, pero Yugi se comportaba algo extraño  
  
YY: Yugi te sientes bien?  
  
Y: si Yami, es solo que estoy muy cansado  
  
YY: descansa bien mi amor, que mañana será un día pesado para ti  
  
Y: si, buenas noche yami  
  
YY: buenas noche mi yugi  
  
Mientras tanto con Malik y su yami  
  
M: Marik debemos ir a la casa que comparten Odion e Ishizu para contarles sobre lo que ocurrió hoy  
  
MR: ya me imagino sus caras de sorpresa  
  
Al llegar con los hermanos de Malik , tocar la puerta y les abrieran, Ishizu y Odion casi se van de espaldas.  
  
I: PERO QUE DEMONIOS HICISTE AHORA MALIK!!!, TE HICISTE ALGUNA OPERACIÓN ENFERMA O QUE??  
  
O: POR RA!!!QUE TE PASÓ, ERES UNA CHICA O YA DELIRO  
  
M: QUIEREN CALMARSE DE UNA VEZ, SI ME DEJAN ENTRAR SE LOS EXPLICARÉ TODO  
  
I: Y MÁS TE VALE QUE SEA BUENA O YA VERÁS  
  
MR: SI, SI LO QUE DIGAS  
  
I: TU NO OPINES MARIK  
  
MR: COMO TE ATREVES PATÉTICA MORTAL, TE ENVIARÉ AL REINO DE LAS SOMBRAS  
  
M: Marik, CALMATE YA!!! Ahora lo que pasó es que....- otra vez todo el choro  
  
I: ohh, y entiendo, Ra quiere que su destino sea tener descendencia  
  
O: algo debe de tramar, pero como sea, dime Malik que se siente ser una chica  
  
M: es genial, pero ahora deberé cambiar todo mi precioso guardaropa y necesito dinero  
  
I: AHH NO, OLVÍDALO  
  
M: bueno entonces Marik y yo tendremos que robarlo, no se que prefieras  
  
O: como odio que nos juegues sucio, esta bien, esta bien, aquí tienes pero solo para lo indispensable, unos cuantas prendas y ya  
  
M: COMO QUE UNAS CUANTAS PRENDAS, NECESITO PANTALONES, BLUSAS, CAMISETAS, VESTIDOS, SANDALIAS, TENIS, BOTAS, MAQUILLAJE, PERFUME, ACCESORIOS, TOALLAS HIGIENICAS, DE TODO, NO ME ALCANZARÁ CON ESO, ES UNA MISERIA, NECESITARÉ AL MENOS EL DOBLE  
  
O: OHHH ESTA BIEN, SI SIGUES ASÍ NOS LLEVARÁS A LA RUINA, NECESITAS CONSEGUIRTE UN EMPLEO DE MEDIO TIEMPO, TU O TU YAMI  
  
MR: OYE A MI NO ME METAS  
  
M: muchas gracias, tomaremos en cuenta tu consejo, entonces ya nos vamos, adios  
  
I y O: adios y traten de portarse bien  
  
MR: si, lo que digan  
  
Ishizu y Odion no podían soportar a quel espíritu, siempre lograba sacarlos de quicio, por eso les obsequiaron una casa, para que ellos pudieran vivir pacíficamente Ya en la casa de los dos morenos  
  
MR: y bien aibou que quieres que hagamos?.-tono seductor  
  
M: nada, mas que dormir, dormir y dormir  
  
MR: solo dormir?  
  
M: así es, es extraño pero me siento totalmente agotado  
  
MR: entonces descansa bien hikari  
  
M: igual tu yami  
  
Continuará...  
  
Muy bien hasta el próximo fin de semana, deseenme mucha suerte en los exámenes semestrales la necesitaré, espero que Ra me ilumine. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, lo se, muy aburrido, pero tenían que contarselo a sus parientes, solo faltó Joey a Serenity, pero eso será al día siguiente cuando anden de compras, al igual que pronto se enteraran Tea (que por cierto me cae mal -) y Tristan, harán muchas travesuras en el centro comercial, ya saben dejen reviews, gracias por apoyarme con esto y hasta la próxima!!! 


	4. De Compras!

¿QUÉ USTEDES SE CONVIRTIERON EN QUE?  
  
Hola!!!!ya estoy de vuelta después de una ardua semana de examenes semestrales, gracias a todas las que me desearón suerte, no reprobe ninguno, hasta Kaiba envidia mi inteligencia, jajajaja, eso quisiera, lo malo es que estos apenas fueron la mitad, por que toda la siguiente semana tendré la otra mitad, pobrecita de mi U-U, pero le echaré muchas ganas, aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo, perdonen la tardanza.  
  
Heero Kun: si, en verdad que me los imagino muy lindos de chicas, cuando me llegó la inspiración, me encantó la idea, gracias por tu review  
  
Tikal-neo: Gracias por tu review, pero no pienses mal, Ishizu y Odion no son pareja, o.O, solo viven juntos por que según yo, se artaron de Malik y su yami y les dieron otra casa, pero ellos siguen tratandose como hermanos.  
  
Yami Moto: Graias por tu review, tambien te deseo mucha suerte en tus exámes, como son odiosos verdad?, que bueno que decidiste no enviarme al reino de las sombras, soy demasiado joven, bella y talentosa para morir, n.n  
  
Saria: Gracias por tu review, me alegra que te guste la historia, a mi tambien me pasa igual, me pico con una y ya no puedo dejarla hasta que se termina n_n  
  
CAPÍTULO 4:  
  
El sol salía por el oriente, anunciando el amanecer, era un día con nubes despejadas y de clima templado, 4 chicos y sus respectivas parejas dormian todavía plácidamente en sus casas, esperando la hora de levantarse para llevar a cabo todas las actividades que tenían planeadas para ese día.  
  
Eran las 10:30 de la mañana, Seto Kaiba tenía 15 minutos de estar despierto, había decidido tomar ese día libre para llevar a su novia de compras, junto con sus amigos y su hermanito, estaba totalmente seguro de que ese sería un largo día, en ese momento se encontraba contemplando a la hermosa chica rubia que dormía comodamente a su lado, todavía le costaba trabajo asimilar que a esa hora del día anterior todavía era un chico; con lentos y suaves movimientos fue despertando hasta lograr abrir sus ojos mieles.  
  
S: buenos días  
  
J: mmmm...buenos días Seto  
  
S: hay que apurarnos, hoy iremos de compras ¿lo recuerdas?  
  
J: a si, es cierto, debo llamar a mis amigos, talvez quieran acompañarnos  
  
S: espero que no.-Joey frunció el entrecejo ante este comentario, pero Seto continuó.-iré a darme un baño  
  
El CEO se levanta y se dirige hacia el baño, mientras que Joey termina de desperezarse y toma el teléfono que se encuentra en la mesita de junto.  
  
En otra casa de la ciudad un chico de cabellos extraños, dormía junto a una chica de aspecto similar al suyo, quien en esos momentos lo observaba un poco adormilada a su lado, de repente el teléfono que había en la mesa de noche junto a su cama comienza a sonar , sacando de sus cavilaciones a la chica y despertando de manera brusta a la persona que dormía a su lado. Yugi tomó el teléfono con algo de pereza.  
  
Y: hola?  
  
J: Yugi! Hola, quería invitarte a ti y a Yami a acompañarnos de compras a Seto y a mi al centro comercial  
  
Y: claro Joey! Yami y yo teníamos planeado hacer lo mismo  
  
J: perfecto!entonces los veo ahí dentro de 2 horas, llamaré a los demas, Adios  
  
Y: adios Joey  
  
YY: quien era Yugi?.-todavía medio dormido  
  
Y: era Joey, nos invita a ir al centro comercial, le dije que si, eso es lo que ibamos a hacer, así que nos veremos en dos horas  
  
YY: bueno entonces iré a darme un baño  
  
Y: bajaré a preparar el desayuno  
  
Más alejado de ahí, una chica y un chico albinos se encontraban todavía profundamente dormidos, abrazandose el uno al otro suavemente, cuando el ruido del teléfono sonando en el escritorio, los despertó bruscamente de sus sueños, Bakura odiaba aquel artefacto ruidoso, siempre los interrumpía a el y a Ryou en los momentos menos oportunos, así que rápidamente y dispuesto a insultar a la persona que llamaba, levanto el auricular  
  
B: ¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS ES Y QUE ES LO QUE QUIERES?  
  
J: o.O, er...habla Joey , Bakura lamento molestarte, solo llamó para ver si tu y Ryou quieren acompañarnos a ir a centro comercial  
  
B: espera, le preguntaré a mi hikari.- dirige su vista hacia la cama  
  
R: ¿qué pasa 'kura , quien es?  
  
B: es Joey, que si queremos acompañarlo al centro comercial  
  
R: dile que si, eso era lo que teníamos planeado hacer hoy  
  
B: Joey? Ryou dice que si  
  
J: perfecto! Entonces los espero ahí dentro de 2 horas, adios  
  
Bakura no se despidió solo colgó el auricular y regreso a la cama con su hikari  
  
R: iré a darme un baño, si quieres sigue descansando un poco más, será un día algo pesado para los dos  
  
B: mmmm...como sea  
  
En otra área de la ciudad una chica y un chico morenos de cabello rubio cenizo descansaban sobre la cama, pues hacía unos cuantos minutos que ya habían despertado, se dirigian mutuamente dulces miradas aun somnolientas, cuando el teléfono en la mesita al lado de la cama comenzó a sonar, ambos se sobresaltaron y la chica fue la primera en contestar  
  
M: hola? Quien habla?  
  
J: hola Malik! Soy Joey, los invito a ti y a tu yami, a acompañarnos a ir de compras hoy  
  
M: por supuesto que iremos!, me leiste la mente  
  
J: muy bien, entonces nos veremos dentro de 2 horas en el centro comercial, adios  
  
M: adios  
  
Malik cuelga el artefacto y se dirige a su yami  
  
MR: quien era hikari?  
  
M: era Joey  
  
MR: iremos de compras hoy?  
  
M: justo para eso me hablaba, nos reuniremos todos ahí en 2 horas  
  
MR: entonces iré a darme un baño  
  
M: mientras prepararé en desayuno  
  
Al completarse las 2 horas, los 8 chicos ya preparados se dirigian hacia al centro comercial, en la entrada los esperaba una sonriente Joey junto a Kaiba con cara de fastidio y su hermano Mokuba con evidente alegría reflejada en su rostro.  
  
J: Hola chicos!!!  
  
TODOS: hola n_n  
  
J: muy bien, ahora hay que decidir que haremos primero, lo mejor será empezar por comprar ropa interior.-con un ligero tono rosado en sus mejillas  
  
M: Joey tiene razón, con mi experiencia en compras, siempre es mejor empezar por esa parte  
  
Entraron al lugar, era un terreno muy amplio, había una gran cantidad de pequeñas tiendas y puestos que vendian una enorme variedad de cosas distintas; al ir avanzando lograrón ver una tienda que vendía específicamente lencería femenina. Antes de entrar decidieron que era mejor organizarse, los chicos esperarían afuera del local donde había un par de bancas, de esas que sulelen colocar para que la gente se siente a descansar un rato, mientras ellas elegían la ropa.  
  
J: muy bien, entonces esperen aquí, si van a dar al vuelta traten de no alejarse demasiado, no tardaremos mucho  
  
S: eso espero  
  
B: Ryou no olvides comprar alguna prenda sexy para que luego me la enseñes, no se algo como una tanga.-rápidamente la chica albina se sonrojó furiosamente, para luego contestar mas roja si se podía  
  
R: 'KURA...si te portas bien ese será tu premio  
  
MR: no me olvides a mi tambien Malik, yo tambien quiero una, prometo ser bueno.- con cara inocente  
  
M: esta bien, pero cumple tu promesa, nada de robar cosas, eh?.-Marik asintió con la cabeza  
  
YY: y tu Yugi que me dices, ya sabes que yo siempre me porto bien, es hora de mi premio.-la chica de cabellos tricolor no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el comentario de su pareja  
  
Y: cuenta con ello Yami  
  
Joey pensó un momento por que Seto no le habrá pedido algo tambien, pero era muy simple tenía demasiado orgullo como para hacerlo y menos enfrente de los otros chicos, así que ella lo hizo por él.  
  
J: descuida Seto, a ti tambien te traeré algo, yo se que lo deseas, pero tu dignidad esta primero no es así?.-guiñandole pícaramente un ojo, el joven de cabellos castaños adquirió un tono rosado en sus mejillas, para la burla de todos y asintió levemente.  
  
Las chicas entraron al local, al ver tantas prendas distintas y no saber exactamente lo que buscaban les entro un sentimiento de frustración, no tenían ni idea de cómo saber que talla eran, o como elegirlas, pero sus súplicas fueron escuchadas al ver como una joven, con aspecto de ser unos cuantos años mayor que ellas las llamó gentilmente  
  
Srta: Puedo ayudarlas en algo chicas?  
  
M: si , gracias, la verdad es que queremos comprar unos sostenes pero no tenemos ni idea de elegirlo de acuerdo a nuestra medida  
  
Srta: Muy bien, miren en este apartado tenemos la lencería para adolescentes, tenemos de todo tipo de material, tambien con o sin varillas, ...  
  
Chicas: ¿¿¿¿????  
  
La señorita al ver la cara de interrogante de las jovencitas, les explico más detalladamente como elegir las prendas, comprendiendo que esa era la primera vez que hacían ese tipo de compras y quedando un poco sorprendida por su edad; pero se limitó a hacerles preguntas. Despues de alrededor de una hora y media(bastante rápido ¿no?), salieron las 4 satisfechas de si mismas por las compras que hicieron y claro sin olvidar la sorpresa para sus novios. Encotrarón al Seto en la banca leyendo un libro con sus lentes puestos que solo reservaba para esa actividad como bien sabía Joey.  
  
S: ¿ya terminarón?  
  
J: si, pero donde están los demas  
  
S: fueron con Mokuba a un puesto que tiene maquinitas de videojuegos por aquí cerca, se aburrieron rápidamente  
  
Y: ya veo, hay que ir con ellos, todavía nos falta bastante  
  
Llegarón al local no muy lejos de donde se encontraban, lo primero que vieron fue a Mokuba jugando en una de ellas, feliz de la vida, un poco más alejado se encontraban Yami peleando en una de peleas contra Marik, hasta alla se oian sus gritos  
  
MR: ESTA VEZ TE VENCERÉ FARAÓN!!!  
  
YY: NO LO CREO MARIK, RECUERDA SOY EL REY DE LOS JUEGOS!!!  
  
MR: GGGRRRRRR....  
  
Todos: o.OU  
  
Y después de ellos se encontraba Bakura con cara de frustración al ver que perdía por décima vez consecutiva y no tuvieron que esperar mucho para oir unos cuantos gritos departe suya  
  
B: ESTÚPIDA MÁQUINA DEL DEMONIO, NO PUEDE SER EL GRAN Y PODEROSO BAKURA VENCIDO POR UNA COSA INSERVIBLE, YA VERÁS TE ENVIARÉ AL REINO DE LAS SOMBRAS!!!!  
  
Todos: +o+Uu  
  
Al salir de ahí, con 3 yamis de mal genio, se dirigieron a la tienda de ropa femenina más moderna del lugar, iban en camino cuando unas voces los llamaban por detrás; lentamente giraron sus cabezas para encontrarse con Tea, Mai y Serenity acompañada de Tristan; quienes se llevaron una tremenda sorpresa al verlos mas de cerca.  
  
-CHICOS PERO QUE LES PASÓ!!!????  
  
J: hola Serenity, chicos.- con un risa muy nerviosa  
  
Se: PERO QUE TE PASO HERMANO, TE ENCUENTRAS BIEN, ERES UNA CHICA, AL IGUAL QUE LOS DEMAS!!!  
  
Tr: NOOOOO!!! AMIGO DIME QUE HICISTE, TE HE PERDIDO PARA SIEMPRE, MI MEJOR AMIGO!!! ;O;  
  
Todos: -o-Uu  
  
J: no es para tanto Tristan, jejeje, es una larga historia....-de nuevo todo otra vez  
  
J: me veo un poco diferente al igual que los demas pero seguimos siendo los mismos, eso quiere decir Tristan que todavía puedo golpearte y conservó mi gran personalidad.- -.-U  
  
Se: vaya!!! Jamás pensé que algo así fuera posible, me alegro por ti hermano, cumplirás tu sueño  
  
J: así es, al igual que Yugi, Ryou y Malik  
  
T: y que hacian por aquí  
  
M: vinimos a comprar ropa, creo que tu, Mai y Serenity nos serán de mucha ayuda con esto  
  
Y: si por que no teníamos la menor idea de cómo elegir ropa interior, si no hubiera sido por la amable joven que nos atendió no se que habríamos hecho  
  
Ma: entonces por supuesto que los ayudaremos, estan viendo frente a ustedes a la reina de la moda  
  
Todos: +_+U  
  
R: gracias chicas  
  
J: por cierto Tristan, que demonios hace con mi hermana!!!  
  
Tr: ahh, muy buena pregunta Joey, lo que pasa es que yo... bueno....-de lo más nervioso y casi sudando  
  
Se: lo que Tristan trata de decir es que es mi novio  
  
J: OoO QUE!!!!!  
  
Tr: vamos viejo, no lo tomes tan mal, sabes que vivo para tu hermana y que no dejaría que nada malo le pasara  
  
J: mmmm....esta bien, pero si algo malo le pasa, no importa que sea una chica te golpearé  
  
Se: descuida Joey estaré bien  
  
Cuando terminarón de conversar, volvieron a separase, las chicas entrarón a la tienda y los chicos, bueno ellos a ver en que se entretenian, Kaiba hacía un rato que había observado una local que vendía joyería y se le ocurrió una brillante idea.Mokuba y Tristan fueron de nuevo a las maquinitas, mientras que los yamis prefirieron quedarse a buscar algo más que hacer. Kaiba se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia el local que antes había divisado, lo chicos al notarlo lo siguieron sigilosamente, pero no pudieron engañarlo  
  
S: por que demonios me siguen???  
  
YY: solo queremos saber a donde vas  
  
S: y no sería mejor que me preguntaran, voy al local de joyería, compraré algo para Joey, talvez ustedes deban hacer lo mismo  
  
B: a que te refires?  
  
S: ahhhrrr...voy a comprar una sortija de compromiso para Joey  
  
MR: que buena idea, si nomás la cara tienes, jajajajaja  
  
B: JAJAJAJAJA, esa estuvo buena Marik  
  
S: GGGRRRRR, IMBÉCILES  
  
Entraron los 4 al lugar y un señor ya grande los atendio  
  
Sr: puedo ayudarles en algo caballeros  
  
S: si, deseo comprar una anillo de compromiso  
  
Sr: muy bien, estos son los mejores y mas finos que tenemos.-mostrandole una vitrina, a su derecha  
  
Kaiba, junto a Yami, Marik y Bakura observaron los anillos, y despues de unos minutos y unos cuantos consejos del amable señor, elegieron cada quien una a su gusto, Yami y Kaiba pagaron en efectivo (Yami había estado ahorrando dinero y era demasiado bueno como para robarsela), mientras que Bakura y Malik usaron sus artículos del milenio para controlar la mente del sujeto y despues borrarla. Cada quien se la guardó secretamente para esperar el momento perfecto para mostrarselas a sus parejas, pensando en la mejor y más romantica forma de hacerlo. Regresarón al lugar donde se encotraban anteriormente, ahí se encontraban Mokuba y Tristan esperandolos.  
  
M: a donde fueron hermano  
  
S: es un secreto Mokuba  
  
J: que hacen aquí Trsitan, se les terminó el dinero  
  
T: leiste mi mente  
  
Justo en esos momento oyeron que llamaban sus nombres desde dentro de la tienda de ropa, Mai salio por la puerta y les hizo seña de que entraran. Recorrieron un pequeño pasillo y llegaron hasta donde se encontraban los probadores  
  
M: chicos, queremos que vean lo que escogimos para sus novias, primero empezaremos con los vestidos, son la moda ahora en verano  
  
De cuatro vestidores salieron las chicas, Ryou llevaba un vestido hasta un poco arriba de la rodilla de color rosa con estampados de flores celestes, el de Yugi era igual al otro solo que de color azul y en lugar de flores eran estrellas, el de Marik era violeta, un poco más corto y con estampados de corazones de diferentes tamaños y formas, y el de Joey era verde como el de Marik solo que con estampados de gatitos de diferentes formas, los 4 eran de tirantes y marcaban sus figuras femeninas, los chicos solo las observaron detalladamente, en verdad se veían bien.  
  
T: y bien que les parece lo que elegimos?  
  
B: perfecto, debes comprarlo hikari  
  
Chicos: si tiene razón  
  
Así siguieron un buen rato elegiendo pantalones de todo tipo, acampanados, rasgados, deslavados, de mezclilla, pana, al igual que faldas y shorts, los que estuvieran de más moda, y al terminar le siguieron todas las camisetas, cortas, de tirantes, manga larga, pegadas, de todos colores y estampados, algunos sueters y abrigos para invierno, los chicos ya empezaban a artarse, ya eran como las 5 de la tarde y todavían faltaban los zapatos y el maquillaje y accesorios, Malik ya se habían gastado el dinero que le había dado Odion, así que le pidió a Marik que controlara las mentes de los encargados del lugar para no pagar, y aunque no quisieran Yugi y Ryou tuvieron que pedirle lo mismo a sus yamis, pues sino se quedarían en bancarrota, al terminar con la ropa llevaban demasiadas bolsas, y tuvieron que pedirle a Kaiba que les prestara su limosina para guardarlas mientras y no andarlas cargando.  
  
Todos ya tenían mucha hambre así que desidieron tomar un pequeño descanso y se dirigieron a un restaurante que vendía comida rápida, pidieron unas hamburguesas, papas fritas y refrescos, que se terminaron rapidamente, conversaron un rato de cosas sin importancia y para finalizar pidieron unos helados a petición de Mokuba y las chicas y continuaron con lo que faltaba por comprar.  
  
Con los zapatos no se tardarón mucho, solo compró cada quien un par de sandalias unas con tacon y otra planas, que convinarán con la ropa que llevaban, unas botas hasta la rodilla, unos tenis de esos que usan en ocasiones informales y no precisamente son deportivos, y unos zapatos para ocasiones formales, nunca se sabe n_n.  
  
Al terminar le siguieron el maquillaje y accesorios como pulseras, collares, aretes y perfume, en eso Mai, Tea y Serenity les fueron de mucha ayuda, pues no tenían ni idea de cómo elegir un maquillaje ni nada.  
  
No tardaron mucho en esto, y al terminar estaban más que exhaustas, todo un día de andar de un lado a otro, pobrandose una prenda tras otra en verdad era agotador, los chicos, bueno ellos habian preferido regresar a las maquinitas, al menos no se aburrian tanto, al verlas llegar con las bolsas finales de su compra  
  
B: SIIIII!!!! POR FIN TERMINARON, ESTO SI QUE FUE UNA VERDADERA TORTURA, NUNCA ME HABÍA ABURRIDO TANTO DE ESPERAR!!! +O+  
  
R:...no es para tanto 'kura n_n*  
  
MR: EL LADRON TIENE RAZÓN, GRACIAS A RA QUE YA TERMINARON  
  
S: aahhsss...no es para tanto, no es así Mokuba  
  
M: debí quedarme en casa +.+  
  
S: -.-*  
  
J: bueno ahora si hay que ir a casa, Seto y yo los llevaremos, ya que traemos todas las bolsas en la limosina y son demasiadas para que se las lleven ustedes, andando n_n  
  
Todos subieron al la limosina con exepción de Tea, Mai, Serenity y Tristan, pues estos venían en el auto de Tristan y el las llevaría a sus casas, Joey se despidió de su hermana y se marcharon.  
  
Y: vaya!! Si que fue un día agotador  
  
R: nunca pensé que ir de compras fuera tan agobiante  
  
M: bueno pero me compre ropa muy linda *.*  
  
J: ahora hay que estrenarla, mañana podríamos ir al cine o algo no creen?  
  
Y,R,M: siii!! Que dicen chicos  
  
Pero se llevarón una gran sorpresa al ver a Bakura, Yami y Marik dormidos uno contra otro, era como para tomarles una foto, se veían tan pacíficos,Mokuba tambien venía dormido apoyado en Kaiba quien se encontraba con los ojos cerrados pero mantenía su postura recta, pero al acercarse un poco mas Joey a el se dio cuenta de que estaba profundamente dormido.  
  
J: jejeje, Seto tambien esta dormido aunque no lo paresca, pobre se que se canso hoy  
  
R: como me gustaría tomarles una foto, se ven tan graciosos  
  
J: ahhhh!!!! Si, ahora recuerdo en esta limosina hay de todo, por aquí creo que hay una cámara.-abre un pequeño compartimiento y encuentra una instantenea pequeña.-siii, la encontre  
  
M: que esperas tomales varias, yo quiero una  
  
Joey sacó unas 6 fotos, que salieron una a una instantaneamente del pequeño artefacto, de suerte el flash no desperto a los chicos, que siguieron durmiendo hasta llegar a la casa mas cercana que era la de Ryou, Joey les entregó una foto a cada quien, y cuando el chofer les avisó que habían llegado despertaron a Bakura, este ayudó a Ryou a bajar todas las compras de la limosina, se despidieron de los otros y entraron a su hogar.  
  
Así siguieron las demas parejas, primero Yugi y Yami y por último Marik y Malik, y la limosina al final del recorrido se dirigió a la mansión, cada pareja cayó casi automaticamente dormidos en sus camas, estaban totalmente fatigados, fue un día muy largo.  
  
CONTINUARÁ...  
  
Y bien que les pareció este capítulo, espero que no haya sido muy aburrido, mi mente a sido absorbida por los exámenes, se me secarón las ideas UoU, ya saben cualquier duda, comentario, burla o crítica es bienvenida, dejen review, HASTA LA PRÓXIMA. 


	5. En sus días

¿QUÉ USTEDES SE CONVIRTIERON EN QUE?  
  
HOLAAAA A TODOS!!! SIIII por fin después de 2 semanas de intenso estudio, jejeje, bueno exagero un poco, al fin terminé con mis odiosos examenes semestrales, MILLONES DE GRACIAS a todas las que me apoyaron, en las tardes tomaba un pequeño descanso y leía sus reviews y me inspiraban para seguier estudiando, gracias a la bondad infinita de Ra logré pasar todos arriba de 8, mis padres estan de lo mas felices, a ver que me dan de premio, jejeje n_________________n  
  
Granjerita: Gracias por tu review, si lo se la historia es un poco loca, pero lo bueno es que les esta gustando y eso me hace inmensamente felíz, espero platicar contigo pronto en el msn y unas muy FELICES VACACIONES!!!  
  
Raquel: Gracias por tu review, jejeje estoy de acuerdo, comprar ropa es consado pero divertido, pero no se compara con estrenarla, eso es lo mejor, jejeje, espero que te guste este capítulo.  
  
Yami Moto: Gracias por tu review, siiii, por fin terminé los $%&%#& examenes, mi ser muy feliz, si el capítulo anterior si me salió mas largo que los anteriores, estoy progresando, tambien me gustaría tener un artículo del milenio, ahhhh haría tantas cosas con el *___________*  
  
Tikal-neo: Gracias por tu review, siii ya terminó la tortura y con mucha felicidad los aprobé, mi cerebro no esta tan hueco como creía, jejeje, espero que disfrutes esta capítulo.  
  
Reiko Miyuki: Gracias por tu review, mi ser feliz de que te guste la historia, con lo de las parejas..bueno pues jejeje en mi mentecilla a si son las parejas, la que si pense fue la Duke y Tristan, pero trabajar con 5 parejas es sobrecarga para mi cerebrito, ademas solo son los personajes principales...y los más guapos *o*  
  
Ark Angel: Gracias por tu review, me alegra que te guste la historia, con lo de las escenas medias hayyy, pues temo decir que si va a haber, pero no serán muy fuertes, lo prometo y yo les avisaré cuando, que disfrutes esta capítulo.  
  
Eli: Gracias por tu review, oye ya leí el fic de Yugi Moto2, y bueno, uno puede pensar que es plageo, pero no, en su fic, solo son yugi y yami, y a yugi solo le aparece la vagina, no se transforma por completo, talvez el título sea parecido, pero no fue mi intención, yo no lo había leido, gracias por avisarme, y ya mas segura puedo confirmar que este fic es original inventado por mi, si Yugi Moto2 llega a leer esta historia, quiero que sepa que no le robé su idea, solo fue una pequeña coincidencia...como quiere Eli muchísimas gracias, en verdad que me llevé un buen susto, pensé que ya la había regado, gracias.  
  
Heero-kun: Gracias por tu review, si los chicos son una lindura, ahhh como los quiero, conforme a los anillos de compromiso, ya falta poco, talvez en el próximo capitulo, y si, será muy romántico, de eso puedes estar segura, ahhhh el amor....que disfrutes este capítulo.  
  
Disclaimer: lo se, lo se olvidé ponerlo en el capitulo anterior, pero es lo mismo de siempre YUGIOH NO ES MÍO Y NUNCA LO SERÁ, bueno solo en mis mejores sueños, jejeje n_n'  
  
CAPÍTULO 5:  
  
El sol comenzaba a salir en la alegre ciudad de Domino, nuestras lindas parejas todavía se encontraban durmiendo placidamente en sus hogares, pues el día anterior en verdad había sido agotador, el día de hoy tenían planeado ir al cine, pero se llevarían una gran sorpresa.  
  
La pareja de albinos dormía tranquilamente en su suave cama, la luz del sol comenzó a filtrarse por la ventana haciendo despertar lentamente al mas grande, se giró un poco para observar a su dulce angel, volviendo a recordar las actividades del día anterior y el hermoso anillo que tenía preparado entregarle en lo que sería un noche muy especial para los dos. La chica comenzó a abrir sus ojos cafés lentamente y vio como era observada por Bakura.  
  
R: mmmm...buenos días  
  
B: como amaneciste mi dulce angel  
  
R: bien...aunque me duele un poco el vientre.- emitió un ligero gemido de dolor  
  
B: a ver dejame checarte  
  
Con esto Bakura jaló las sabanas que cubrían el cuerpo de Ryou, solo para llevarse una no muy grata sorpresa.  
  
B: AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!! RYOU ESTAS SANGRANDO, ESTAS HERIDO, NOOOOO!!!!  
  
R: auch...calmate Bakura, que dramatico eres no estoy herido, solo sucedió lo que me temía, estoy menstruando, sabes lo que es eso, cierto?.-con un tono burlón  
  
B: POR SUPUESTO QUE SE LO QUE ES, ES SOLO QUE ME TOMÓ POR SORPRESA..GRRRR  
  
R: bueno, tenía que suceder, ahora tendre que ir a la farmacia por toallas sanitarias y unas pastillas contra los colicos, espero que dure poco tiempo  
  
B: creo que lo mejor, será que ahora te des un baño, mientra prepararé el desayuno  
  
R: si, gracias Bakura  
  
En otra parte de la cuidad una pareja de jovenes morenos, dormían profundamente, cuendo de repente el molesto despertador comenzó a sonar, haciendolos despertar de golpe.  
  
MR: AAHHHHH!!! COMO ODIO A ESA MALDITO ARTEFACTO  
  
M: calmate Marik, que tal te sientes  
  
MR: pues..con mucho sueño todavía, jeje.-fijó su vista en su dulce novia, cuando de pronto vio una mancha rojiza en la sabana y la retiró de su cuerpo.  
  
MR: AAAAAHHHHHHH!!! MALIK ESTAS BIEN, TE DESANGRAS TOT  
  
M: OH NO, estoy menstruando Marik, sabía que pasaría, no hagas tanto alboroto, estaré bien, mientras no tenga...AUCH..colicos ToT...GENIAL  
  
MR: te duele mucho, que puedo hacer?  
  
M: solo un poco, por el momento nada, me dare un ligero baño e iré a la farmacia por toallas higienicas, pastillas y unas revistas femeninas  
  
MR: revistas femeninas? Y eso para que?  
  
M: ah pues para darme un idea de cómo llevar esta situación, a veces vienen artículos sobre eso, me pueden servir  
  
No muy lejos de ahí, en la casa -tienda, una pareja de chicos de cabellos tricolor, comenzaban a despertar de su profundo sueño, la menor no había pasado una muy buena noche, por que le había dolido la cabeza y el vientre con gran insistencia, tomó algunos medicamentos e intentó dormir , mientras que su pareja trató de reconfortarlo.Habrío sus grandes ojos violetas con algo de cansancio y sintío un agudo dolor en su vientre que lo hizo soltar un leve gemido, el cual pudo escuchar perfectamente su novio.  
  
YY: Yugi, te encuentras bien?  
  
Y: creo que no Yami, me duele mucho el vientre.-de repente al estar mas en si, sintió algo húmedo recorrer sus piernas y alarmada se retiró las sabanas  
  
Y: AHHHHH!!!! ME ESTA SALIENDO SANGRE YAMI  
  
YY: OH NO AIBOU, no es nada malo pequeña, solo es que estas menstruando, por eso te duele el vientre, durará solo unos días, no te preocupes yo me encargaré de cuidarte.-lo besa dulcemente en la frente y mejillas, sacandole pequeñas risitas  
  
Y: jijijijiji, Yami, me haces cosquillas  
  
YY: mmm...te quiero tanto  
  
Y: yo tambien mi amor, jijiji, creo que tendré que hacer unas cuantas compras, pero primero me dare un baño  
  
YY: muy bien entonces iré preparando el desayuno  
  
Cerca de ahí, en la lujosa mansión Kaiba, el importante CEO se encontraba vistiendose para asistir a su oficina solo un par de horas, para pasar el resto de día con su novia, salio del baño, ya con su traje puesto y se dirigió hacia la cama para despedirse de Joey, la encontró durmiendo todavía pero con pequeñas gotas de sudor y emitiendo ligeros gemidos de dolor, preocupado por su estado de salud, se sentó en la orilla a su lado y poso una mano en su frente, tenía un poco de fiebre, suavemente comenzó a moverla tratando de despertarla.  
  
J: mmmm...Seto que pasa...me siento mal  
  
S: lo se, tienes fiebre Joey  
  
J: auuuu...me duele mi abdomen  
  
S: dejame verte.-le retira las sabanas y ve como su piyama esta manchada de un líquido carmesí  
  
S: cahorra, temo decirte que no estas enferma, solo son síntomas de la menstruación, solo durará unos días  
  
J: mmmm...Seto quedate conmigo, por favor  
  
S: sabes que me encantaría, pero tengo una compañía que dirigir, y como no fui ayer, tendré algunas juntas pendientes el día de hoy, pero llegaré a la hora de la comida, te lo prometo  
  
J: esta bien  
  
S: dejaré a alguien que te atienda, necesitará algunas cosas  
  
J: si, gracias Seto, adios.-se levanta un poco , para sentarse y poder darle un cariñoso beso de despedida al CEO.  
  
S: nos vemos  
  
En la farmacia que se encontraba cerca de las casas de los chicos, Yugi, Yami, Ryou, Bakura, Marik y Malik, se encontraron por coincidencia en la compra de los mismos artículos, lo cual era todo un reto para ellos.  
  
Y: Hola chicos, veo que venimos a lo mismo  
  
R: jeje, creo que si  
  
M: bueno ahora solo hay un problemita  
  
MR: cual?  
  
M: pues el que no se cual tipo de toallas escoger con todas estas  
  
Y: estoy confundido +_+, son muchas, como sabremos cual escoger  
  
Se encontraban frente a un gran estante con diferentes marcas y formas de toallas, que si con alas, invisibles, delgadas, extra grandes, en fin de todo, parecía que se volvería locos, cuando de pronto, como si Ra escuchara sus súplicas entro Ishizu a la farmacia.  
  
M: HOLA HERMANA!!!!  
  
I: que hacen todos ustedes aquí?  
  
MR: pues que no es obvio, necesitan toallas sanitarias  
  
I: GRRRRR, MARIK....  
  
M: no le hagas caso hermanita,.-lanzando una rapida mirad molesta a su yami.-lo que sucede es que necesitamos de tus sabios consejos de chica para saber cual de todas estas marcas y tipos debemos compras, nos ayudaras, cierto?  
  
I: pues no lo se..  
  
R: vamos Ishizu, en verdad estamos desesperados  
  
I: bueno...pero solo si Marik me lo pide por favor  
  
MR: QUE!!!! Y YO POR QUE  
  
I: por que disfrutaría demasiado verte humillarte ante mi, jajaja, así que todo depende de ti  
  
B: vamos Marik, ya pideselo quieres  
  
MR: CALLATE LADRÓN, ESTOY A PUNTO DE PERDER MI DIGNIDAD  
  
M: por favor Marik, hazlo por mi , si?.-con ojitos de gatito abandonado  
  
MR: AASHHHH....lo que hago por amor ToT  
  
I: te escucho Marik  
  
MR: GRRRR....esta bien, Ishizu nos podrías ayudar a elegir el producto ese correcto  
  
I: falta algo  
  
MR: AHHHH....ahí va mi dignidad....por favor....  
  
I: ves no fue tan dificil, por supuesto que los ayudaré  
  
MR: GRRRRR, COMO TE ODIO  
  
B: VES NO FUE TAN DIFICIL, JAJAJAJAJA  
  
MR: CIERRA LA BOCA IDIOTA ToT  
  
Bueno despues de comprar lo necesario, cada pareja partió hacia su casa, Ishizu tuvo una pequeña platica ilustrativa con todos, explicandoles lo que debían hacer y de que manera para que no tuvieran ningun problema.  
  
En casa de los albinos, ambos se encontraban sentados en el sillon de la sala viendo televisión.  
  
B: como te sientes angel  
  
R: mmm...mejor, pero me esta dando mucho sueño  
  
B: entonces será mejor que te lleve a tu cama.-dicho esto, lo tomó en brazos y subió las escaleras hacia su habitación  
  
R: no tenías que hacerlo, puedo caminar perfectamente  
  
B: solo quiero consentirte un poco.- comenzó a besarlo suavemente, en su rosto y cuello, haciendolo sonreir.-que no puedo  
  
R: jijiji, Bakura..mmm..claro que si  
  
Después de varios minutos de juegos, Ryou no pudo evitar caer profundamente dormido, Bakura lo cubrió con una cobija y lo besó en la frente, esperando que pronto su salud mejorará, no soportaba verlo en ese estado, verlo sufrir, y según el por su causa.  
  
*******  
  
Yami se encontraba jugando videojuegos junto con Yugi, ya había agarrado práctica con el paso de los años y podía darle una batalla decente a su compañera.  
  
Y: jejeje, Yami te gané de nuevo  
  
YY: grrr...otro más, ahora si ten venceré hikari  
  
Y: jiji..eso lo dudo, soy mejor que tu.....ahhhuu.-solto un pequeño gemido de dolor  
  
YY: que te pasa Yugi, son los colicos de nuevo  
  
Y: creo que si, pero ya estoy bien  
  
YY: seguro?, no será mejor que te tomes otra pastilla  
  
Y: QUE ESTOY BIEN YAMI, QUE FUE LO QUE NO ENTENDISTE  
  
YY: Yugi....yo solo...te dejaré solo  
  
Yami ya estaba por salir de la habitación, cuando sintió que alguien lo abrazaba fuertemente por la cintura  
  
Y: YAMI, no me dejes, lo siento, perdoname, no quise hablarte así, no te vayas, por favor.-sollozando en su espalda, este rapidamente se volteo y lo abrazo, con una mirada comprensiva  
  
YY: Yugi, claro que te perdono, creo que esto es de lo que hablaba Ishizu, los constantes cambios de humor, esto es solo una etapa, se que no lo decías en serio  
  
Y: lo siento..snif..no quise hacerlo  
  
YY: ya mi amor, esta bien, ven aca.-lo abraza con más fuerza y lo besa en la frente  
  
********  
  
Mientras en la casa de los morenos, Malik se encontraba en el baño tratando de colocarse la toalla sanitaria, y su yami lo esperaba en la habitación.  
  
MR: YA TERMINASTE MALIK??  
  
M: NOOO, esto es mas dificil de lo que pensaba  
  
MR: solo sigue las instrucciones de Ishizu, recuerda que me esforze mucho para conseguir que hablara  
  
M: siii, lo se, a veces si que puede ser odiosa, gracias por hacerlo, significó mucho para mi.- terminó de colocarla y salió del baño.-listo por fin lo logré n____n  
  
MR: por ti, podría dar hasta mi vida, dulce hikari  
  
M: yo igual,... creo que dormiré una pequeña siesta, me duele un poco la cabeza  
  
MR: entonces me quedaré a tu lado  
  
******  
  
En la mansión Kaiba, Joey se encontraba recostado sobre la cama, con un trapo húmedo sobre la frente para disminuir la fiebre, una ama de llaves de la casa, se había encargado de llevarle lo que necesitaba, y estar al pendiente de su temperatura y medicamentos, ya eran cerca de las 12, por lo que Kaiba no debía tardar en llegar. Se había pasado toda la mañana durmiendo y conversando con Mokuba que iba a visitarla de vez en cuando. Definitivamente sus planes de salir se vieron opacados.  
  
El resto del día, las 4 chicas lo pasaron con sus respectivos novios, estos si que las consintieron, no dejaron que hicieran esfuerzo alguno, y estas se los agradecian , pues estar en como lo llaman las chicas en sus días, no era una experiencia muy divertida que digamos y el solo pensar que ese era solo el primer día y que al mes siguiente volvería a pasar lo mismo, las ponía de mal humor.  
  
El segundo día, fue el de los repentinos cambios de humor, vaya que todos se volvieron locos, en un momento se estaban riendo y al siguiente ya estaban llorando incontrolablemente, los que mas sufrieron este sintoma fueron Yugi y Ryou, sus pobres yamis, casi ya no querían ni hablarles.  
  
Ryou y su yami se encontraban jugando a darse suaves caricias  
  
R: te amo mucho 'kura  
  
B: y yo a ti, pequeña  
  
R:...noooo, tu solo me quieres por mi cuerpo...snif..y cuando me embaraze ya no te voy a gustar y me dejarás..snif.-comenzó a sollozar levemente  
  
B: PERO QUE DIABLOS ESTAS DICIENDO, POR SUPUESTO QUE ESO NO ES CIERTO  
  
R: buuuaaaa, y ahora me gritas, snif...ya no me quieres  
  
B: no Ryou...haber calmate, solo estas diciendo cosas sin sentido, bien sabes que te amo por quien eres y no por tu cuerpo, y siempre te voy a querer pase lo que pase, entendido  
  
R: si..snif..gracias 'kura, ya no se ni que me esta pasando en estos momentos, perdoname  
  
B: no tengo nada que perdonarte  
  
R: gracias 'kura, buuuaaaa...no se que haría sin ti a mi lado, snif..te quiero  
  
Bakura lo abrazó con fuerza acariciando su cabello, tratando de reconfortarlo  
  
B: (ojalá que esto termine pronto, no tengo tanta paciencia para esto)yo tambien Ryou  
  
** YY: buenos días Yugi  
  
Y: que tienen de buenos Yami  
  
YY: yo...bueno, como te sientes hoy  
  
Y: que te importa  
  
YY: bien..bueno iré a preparar el almuerzo  
  
Y: que, crees acaso que no puedo hacerlo yo mismo, que soy una niña pequeña que tienes que estar atendiendo  
  
YY: no quise decir eso...  
  
Y: nooo, ahora creeras que soy una inutil y me abandonarás, buaaaa, no me dejes  
  
YY: Yugi, calmate, nunca te voy a dejar, solo voy a preparar el desayuno, por que yo quiero hacerlo, entendido?  
  
Y: snif...snif..si...lo siento debo de ser insoportable, siento como si no tuviera control sobre mis actos, perdona por hablarte así  
  
YY: yo se mi angel, no te preocupes por eso, descansa un poco más, volveré en un momento  
  
Y: no vayas a tardarte, entendido  
  
YY: eh...si Yugi (Ra que esto acabe pronto, la amo muchísimo, pero ya no la soporto)  
  
*** El tercer día, les tocarón unos fuertes cólicos y sangrado abundante, en especial a Joey y Malik, sus pobres novios no sabían que hacer para calmar su dolor.  
  
M: AAAHHHHUUUU!!!, me duele mucho  
  
MR: Malik, ya te tomaste las pastillas  
  
M: siii, pero no se me quita el dolor, creo que voy a morir ToT  
  
MR: no vuelvas a decir eso, nunca, solo es una etapa, te aseguro que pronto pasará  
  
M: si, como tu no lo estas sintiendo  
  
MR: CLARO QUE PUEDO!!! Por nuestro lazo mental, acaso lo olvidaste  
  
M: jeje creo que si....aaahhuuu...ya quiero que termine  
  
MR: yo tambien, será mejor que trates de dormir un poco  
  
M: lo intentaré, mi sentirse muy malito ToT  
  
MR: ayyy mi pobrecita novia, con unos besitos te sentirás mejor.-comienza a besarla juguetonamente en la cara y cuello haciendo a Malik reir  
  
M: jajajaja Marik, basta me haces cosquillas, jijijijij  
  
**  
  
S: ya regresé Joey, como te sientes hoy, sigues teniendo fiebre  
  
J: solo un poco Seto, no se me ha quitado por completo desde hace 2 días, pero ya me siento mejor  
  
S: me alegro, debes de estar muy aburrida, todo el día en cama, con lo hiperactiva que eres  
  
J: jejeje tienes razón solo he podido ver televisión y Mokuba ha venido a visitarme algunas horas,... te vas a quedar conmigo?  
  
S: por supuesto, ya terminé el trabajo pendiente que tenía en la oficina, así que podré quedarme contigo todo el resto del día  
  
J: que bien!!!!.....AAAUUUUUUHHHHH.....  
  
S: otro cólico, cierto? Lamento que tengas que pasar por esto  
  
J: estaré bien, soy una cachorra fuerte...  
  
S: jejeje, lo que digas  
  
**** Los siguientes 2 días fueron tambien desastrozos, a las pobres chicas no les dejaban de dar cólicos e insoportalbes cambios de humor repentinos, los chicos se desvivian por atenderlas y hacer que su sufrimiento fuera menor, ya estaban agotados de andar de arriba abajo, tratando de complacerlas, le dieron las infinitas gracias a Ra cuendo llegó el día en que todo terminó y sus novias volvieron a la normalidad, despues de 5 días de tortura.  
  
CONTINUARÁ...  
  
Y bien que les pareció, lo se me faltó un poco de inspiración, pero ya estan volviendo las ideas a mi mente, pronto tendré el siguiente capítulo, estoy trabajando en ello, solo que después de los exmanes, vienen las arduas tareas, odio la tarea, pero bueno que le voy a hacer, si fuera por mi mandaría a todos los maestros al reino de las sombras WUAHAHAHA....ok me calmo, nos vemos en el próximo capíutlo, adios....ah y no se olviden, dejen sus reviews con cualquier duda, comentario o queja, n__________________n 


	6. Al cine

¿QUÉ USTEDES SE CONVIRTIERON EN QUE?  
  
HOLA!!!!aquí les traigo un capítulo más, es un poco corto, pero bueno, lo más seguro es que tengan que esperar hasta el próximo fin de semana por mas, gracias a todas por sus reviews.  
  
Tikal-neo: Gracias por tu review, si los chicos son adorables, ojalá tenga algun día un novio así, jejeje, talvez lo del cambio de humor si fue un poco exagerado, pero a mi a veces si me pasa, jajaja, paresco loca, pero no se compara con lo que tengo preparado para el embarazo..WUAHAHAA..soy muy mala, jajaja, espero que te guste este capítulo.  
  
Yami Moto: Gracias por tu review, JAJAJAJAJAJA...eso de la guerra me dio mucha risa, pero es cierto, yo odio a los maestros, ohhhh si tan solo tuviera un artículo del milenio, los enviaría a todos al reino de las sombras, WUAHAHAHA...si primero muy buena onda y cuando tomas confianza, plass.. se vuelven diabólicos,pero bueno que le vamos a hacer, gracias por echarme porras, mi ser feliz, que disfrutes este capítulo.  
  
Ark angel: Gracias por tu review, jejeje si a los chicos les espera mucho sufrimiento..WUAHAHAA..ok me calmo, si Seto es el menos afectado, teniendo miles de sirvientes que lo atiendan, yo tambien quiero ser soperdotada *____*,que padre que todavía te quede una semana de vaciones, tengo envidia, las mías solo duraron 2 semanas, ;____;, y con lo de los examenes, jejeje yo tambien tengo mi amuleto de la suerte, es un poco tonto, pero tengo que escuchar música tipo clásica para concentrarme, mis amigos piensan que estoy loca, pero es cierto, tengo que estarla escuchando, jajajaja, y lo admito, soy culpable...si me he copiado, pero solo a veces...lo juro, jajaja, espero te guste este capítulo.  
  
Heero kun: Gracias por tu review, si adoro a los chicos, ayyy son tan lindos, y siiiii!!! Ya pronto viene lo de los anillos, este capítulo es una pequeña introducción a eso, espero que lo disfrutes.  
  
Disclaimer: si..bueno...Yugioh no es mío, ToT  
  
CAPÍTULO 6:  
  
Después de 5 horribles días, la calma volvió a reinar en la vida de nuestras parejas, las chicas se normalizarón y volvieron a actuar como siempre, fue un gran alivio para nuestros chicos, pero se llenaban de terror al pensar que dentro de 28 días volvería a suceder y que cuando estuvieran embarazadas todo sería mucho peor, pues los síntomas de la menstruación, no se comparan con los del embarazo, los constantes antojos y repentinos cambios de humor, depresiones, ect, ufff..les esperaba un destino no muy bueno. Pero dejando eso de lado, la recompensa si que valdría todo su esfuerzo, una familia, su mas anelado deseo en la vida, pero primero, sabían que si querían hacer las cosas bien debían tener a su descendiente dentro de un matrimonio estable y público ante la sociedad. Ya habían estado medio planeando en estos días como sería la proposición, y la tenían preparada para esa misma noche, para que esperar más?  
  
Era medio día, la pareja de morenos se encontraba en la sala viendo alegremente la televisión, comiendo palomitas, disfrutando de su mutua compañía, cuando de pronto el telefono comenzó a sonar, Marik un poco molesto por la interrupción, se levanto de su asiento y levanto el auricular.  
  
MR: quien es?  
  
¿?: si, buenas tardes, hablo del restaurante Lefour's *=no pregunten=* para confirmar la reservación de esta noche a las 9:00 pm  
  
MR: ahhh, si claro, ahí estaré, gracias  
  
¿?: a usted  
  
Marik deja el telefono y regresa a la sala con su hikari, pensando en como llevarlo sin que levante muchas sospechas.  
  
M: quien era Marik?  
  
MR: ehh...ah nadie, uno de esos molestos vendedores, ya sabes...  
  
M: si , son insoportables, me alegro que no lo hayas mandado al reino de las sombras n_n'  
  
MR: oye Malik, estaba pensando...ha sido una dificil semana..mm..no te gustaría salir a cenar esta noche?  
  
M: SIIII!!! Suena genial, a donde podríamos ir? Casi siempre tienes que hacer reservación unos días antes...  
  
MR: mmmm...no importa, recuerda que puedo controlar a las personas con mi cetro n_n'  
  
M: bueno, esta bien, a donde te gustaría que fueramos?  
  
MR: que te parece...al restaurant Lefour's, como a las 9  
  
M: vaya ese es un lugar muy elegante, es acaso que tienes una sorpresita para mi, eh Marik?  
  
MR: nooo...solo es que lo vi anunciado hace tiempo y se me ocurrió ir, eso es todo (por favor Ra que no se de cuenta)  
  
M: bueno, entonces esta bien  
  
MR: (AHHHH....estuvo cerca)  
  
Cerca de ahí en la casa de Yugi y Yami, estos se encontraban en el patio, descansando bajo la sombra del gran árbol, el chico mas alto, se encontraba ideando algun plan, de cómo proponerle matrimonio a su novia, pensaba en un romantico paseo a la luz de la luna por el parque, después de una cena privada, tendría que ser ese día, pues el abuelo, había asistido a una conferencia de arqueologos *=tampoco pregunten =* y volvería hasta la tarde del día siguiente, así que tendrían el día para ellos solos.  
  
Y: en que piensas Yami?  
  
YY: yo..ehh..en nada  
  
Y: se que algo tramas, dime  
  
YY: no puedo engañarte eh?...pensaba en que no he pasado un buen momento a solas contigo, y pues..ahora que el abuelo esta fuera, no hay que desaprovechar el momento  
  
Y: me parece bien, y que te gustaría hacer?  
  
YY: pues, te gustaría una cena romantica a la luz de las velas, mi amor?  
  
Y: siii!!! Me encantaría, te ayudaré a prepararla  
  
YY: creo que eso no será posible Yugi, yo lo haré solo, hay una sorpresa que quiero darte esta noche  
  
Y: dime Yami, que es?  
  
YY: no seas tan curiosa, si te digo, ya no será sorpresa, jejeje, que te parece si mientras yo arreglo todo, tu vas con los demas al cine, hace tiempo que querían asistir, no es así?  
  
Y: así es, pero no quiero ir a divertirme, mientras tu te quedas a cocinar toda la tarde por mi  
  
YY. Vamos Yugi, hago esto por que quiero, ademas tu ya has hecho mucho por mi, con todo esto del cambio de sexo, así que por favor dejame consentirte un poco, si?  
  
Y: mmm..esta bien Yami, solo por que tu me lo pides eh..llamare a los demas, no tardo  
  
Con esto, se levanto de donde estaba recostada y se dirigió al interior de la casa, dejando solo a Yami, con sus pensamientos y planes para esa noche especial.  
  
En otra parte de la ciudad, el par de chicos albinos, se encontraban en su habitación, Ryou se encontraba leyendo un libro recostado sobre la cama, mientra que Bakura descansaba a su lado, cuando una birllante idea cruzó por sus pensamientos.  
  
B: oye Ryou, no te gustaría que salieramos hoy  
  
R: calro 'kura, a donde te gustaría que vayamos  
  
B: pues que te parece si salimos a cenar por ahí, y paseamos un rato por la playa, hace mucho que no vamos  
  
R: es una excelente idea, hace tiempo que no pasamos unos momentos a solas  
  
En ese momento el telefono comenzó a sonar, sacando de sus pensamientos alos chicos, Ryou dejó su libro sobre la cama y tomó al artefacto.  
  
R: hola?  
  
Y: hola Ryou, oye te llamo para ver si quieren ir al cine hoy a las 5 de la tarde?  
  
R: claro Yugi!!! Ahí estaremos Bakura y yo, nos vemos  
  
Y: adios  
  
Ryou dejó el telefono y volvió con su novio, que tenía cara de pocos amigos  
  
B: y ahora que quería, al enano ese?  
  
R: 'kura no le digas así...nos invitó a ir al cine hoy en la tarde, le dije que si, así de ahí podremos ir a cenar y pasear tu y yo  
  
B: ahhhh..esta bien  
  
Lejos de ahí, en la mansión Kaiba, el y Joey, estaban junto con Mokuba jugando videojuegos *=no pregunten, si Kaiba jugando videojuegos, Joey es mala influencia para el, jeje=*, este ultimo iba ganando, puesto que tenía mas práctica que Joey, mientras que Seto..bueno esa era de las pocas y raras veces en que decidía jugar un poco con las personas que mas amaba. Ese día sería uno muy especial, tenía planeado darle una gran sorpresa a su linda novia.  
  
MK: SIIIII!!! VOLVÍ A GANAR DE NUEVO n_________n  
  
J: GRRRR...me las pagarás Mokuba, estuve tan cerca ToT  
  
S: ohhh...ya dejen de pelear, si alguien tiene que luchar por su honor aquí, soy yo +_+  
  
MK: jejeje, si Seto te hace falta más práctica  
  
En eso llega una de las amas de casa de la mansión con el auricular de un teléfono en mano  
  
¿?: disculpe sr. Kaiba, pero le llaman por teléfono al joven Joey, su amigo Yugi  
  
J: ahhh gracias n_n.-toma el auricular.- hola yugi!!!  
  
Y: hola, oye no les gustaría a ti y a Seto ir al cine hoy a las 5?  
  
J: claro viejo!!! Ahí estaremos  
  
Y: bien entonces ahí los veo, adios  
  
J: adios  
  
La señora tomó de nuevo el aparato y se retiró del lugar.  
  
S: que quería Yugi cachorra?  
  
J: nos invitó a ir al cine, le dije que si, será divertido, no crees?  
  
S: si..bueno como sea...que te parece si después de eso, vamos a cenar tu y yo al restaurante Calierf, hay algo muy importante que quiero decirte  
  
J: vaya todo esto es muy misterioso, me tienes en suspenso Seto, dime ya que es  
  
S: recuerda que la curiosidad mató al perro  
  
J: ggrrrr...esta bien  
  
Yugi tambien invitó a Malik y su yami, pasadas unas cuantas horas, las 3 parejas y Yugi ya se encontraban en la entrada del cine, todavía faltaban unos minutos para que la película comenzara.  
  
J: oye Yugi y por que no vino Yami  
  
Y: ahhh..pues es que se quedó en casa, dijo que quería darme una sorpresa, así que me convenció de venir al cine para darle tiempo de prepararse  
  
M: mmmm..me pregunto que será  
  
B: si bueno..cambiando de tema, que película van a ver, faltan solo 7 minutos para las 5  
  
R: me gustaría ver una romántica, ustedes que dicen  
  
M. estoy de acuerdo con Ryou  
  
MR: pero yo quiero ver una de vilencia y matanza, siiii  
  
B: por primera vez estoy de acuerdo contigo  
  
R: pero esas no me gustan 'kura  
  
J: yo quiero ver una de acción  
  
S: AHHHHHH!!!! YA BASTA.....si siguen así nunca se van a decidir, por que no ven una en donde todos se diviertan, no se de comedia o algo así  
  
J: bueno, por mi esta bien, que dicen chicos  
  
B: ohhh, Kaiba que brillante idea, jajajaja, tu que dices Ryou  
  
R: esta bien  
  
M: que dices tu Marik  
  
MR: yo voy a la que tu quieras  
  
J: y tu Yugi?  
  
Y: a la que quieran, yo...extraño a Yami ToT  
  
S: si..bueno, entonces entremos  
  
Compraron los boletos, después compraron palomitas y refrescos a petición de Joey y Malik y entraron a la sala, localizaron una hilera de asientos vacíos, suerte que no había mucha gente, y se sentarón justo a tiempo para el comienzo de la película. Las chicas no tenían ni idea de la grata sorpresa que les tenían preparadas sus parejas al terminar la función.  
  
CONTINUARÁ...  
  
Lo se, lo se, muy corto, pero solo es una pequeña introducción a las románticas escenas que vendrán después, ya se acercan las bodas, jejeje, solo quería al menos completar 2 capítulos, antes de que comienze otra semana más, noooooo!!! Mañana será lunes, es el día que más odio de la semana, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo aunque haya sido muy corto. Lo de siempre, no olviden dejar sus reviews con cualquier duda, comentario o queja, NOS VEMOS. n____________n 


	7. Las Propuestas

¿QUÉ USTEDES SE CONVIRTIERON EN QUÉ?  
  
Hola de nuevo!!!! Ya regresé, siento mucho haberme tardado tanto en subir este capítulo, pero tengo una buena razón, la primera, mi familia y yo salimos fuera dela cuidad, y pues adios computadora y fin de semana tranquilo, y la segunda, es que entre semana estuve muy ocupada con varias agobiantes tareas y trabajos, pobrecita de mi, como sufro..ok basta de autocompasión, así que me esforze mucho y salió este, comparado con los otros, largo capítulo, que espero a todos les guste.  
  
ADVERTENCIA: Este capítulo contiene relaciones sexuales explícitas, así que a los que no les guste el lemon, por favor no lo lean, es poco pero tiene, así que lea bajo su desición.  
  
Saria: Gracias por tu review, jajajajaja, si, hasta yo llego a revolverme con este cambio de sexo, me pone felíz que te guste la historia, prometo continuarla lo más seguido posible, pero como ODIO las tareas y la escuela, que más puedo hacer, disfruta este capítulo.  
  
Tsukayama: Gracias por tu review, jejeje tienes razón, todo les sucede al mismo tiempo, y creo que así va a continuar, no se, como que se me hace más facil, hacer la idea que tengo planeada con cada pareja al mismo tiempo, es que Ra así me dijo que lo hiciera, jajaja, y si se quedarán convertidas en mujeres, sino sus hijos se traumarían un poco, primero tienen mamá y después dos papás, así que mejor así las dejo.  
  
Ark Angel: Gracias por tu review, jejeje, miles de perdones, lo siento, tienes toda la razón, me equivoqué con eso de la duración de tus vacaciones, jejeje, se me fue, bueno cualquiera comete errores y más yo, disfruta muhco lo que te queda, por que te espera todo un año de sufrimiento, espero te guste este capítulo.  
  
Iris Tsukiyono: Gracias pór tu review, NOOOO...como es que a ti no te pasa nada malo en tus días, y yo sufro cada vez que llegan, de hecho basé los cólicos, dolores de cabeza, mal humor y cambios del mismo, en mi ToT, me autocompadesco, en verdad que tienes suerte, espero que disfrutes este capítulo.  
  
Beida Sky: Gracias por tu review, AAHHHHHH... soy tu favorita, no puedo creerlo, miles de gracias, eso me hace felíz, claro que continuaré escribiendo, y tambien gracias por las aclaraciones, con lo de los nombres, bueno no se los cambié, por que bueno, hay mujeres que tienen nombres más masculinos que femeninos, así que los dejé iguales para no complicarme la existencia, y lo de que la sirvienta llama a Joey por joven, fue un horrible error de dedo, pues en la versión de mi mente, Kaiba ya habló con sus sirvientes y todo, del asunto que ocurrió y casi los amenazó si llegaban a abrir la boca, n_n , y las bodas lo más seguro es que las haga juntas o sencillas y privadas, gracias de nuevo por los comentarios, me sirvieron para no ser tan descuidada, y espero te guste este capítulo.  
  
Ashley Desire: Gracias por tu review, siiii..alguien igual de amante del romance que yo, bien por nosotras, jejeje, no te apures, el romance estará muy presente en este fic y te prometo que será muy largo, aquí calculando, pienso que seran más de 20 capítulos, uyyyyyy si, todavía falta mucho para que llegue el final, disfruta este capítulo.  
  
Dreigon: Gracias por tu review, SIIIIIIIIII por fin me mandaste un review en fanfiction, soy muy felíz, me siento honrada, jejeje bien aduladora, así es, empieza a ponerse bueno, y todavía falta lo mejor del asunto, espero que te guste mucho este capítulo, ahhhh y no olvides continuar con tus fics, que tanto me gustan.  
  
Disclaimer: Yugioh no me pertenece ;__________________________;  
  
CAPÍTULO 7:  
  
Salieron del cine, después de ver la película, aunque estuvieron tan entretenidos besandose que ni siquiera supieron de que se trató la película y por que la gente se reía tanto, el único que en verdad se sintió incómodo y triste fue la pequeña Yugi, claro todas con sus parejas y ella solita, fue la única que entendío la película, pero lo más seguro es que Yami le tendría una linda sorpresa o eso era lo que esperaba.  
  
Cada pareja se separó del grupo para continuar con sus planes a parte, era una linda y despejada tarde, pronto anochecería, así que partieron a sus casas para prepararse y arreglarse a las citas que tenían planeadas.  
  
Yugi llegó a su casa alrededor de las 8:00, pues decidió dar un pequeño paseo para darle mas tiempo a su yami para prepararse, sabía que esto era algo importante para él, aunque no supiera con exactitud que.  
  
Al abrir la puerta se encontró la casa a obscuras, iluminada solamente por pequeñas velas con aromas fragantes colocadas en el suelo y algunos muebles, que marcaban un camino junto con pétalos de rosas esparcidos por el piso, todo se veía hermoso, era como en esas películas románticas que alguna vez vio, en verdad que Yami se había lucido, tramaba algo en verdad grande. Alegremente Yugi siguió el rastro de pétalos y la poca iluminación de las velas, hasta llegar al comedor donde se sorprendió aun más al ver la mesa cubierta por un lindo mantel color vino, con un candelabro con dos velas que iluminaban la mesa y puestos ya dos platos con sus respectivos platos y cubiertos, todo se veí reluciente, pero no había todavía señal de Yami. Mientras observaba todo esto detenidamente, fue sorpresivamente abrazada por detrás, lo que le sacó un pequeño susto a la chica, rapidamente se volteó para encontrarse con la persona que más amaba, vistiendo un elegante smoking negro, con una camisa blanca y sin corbata, en verdad que se veí estupendo, la veía con unos ojos que reflejaban infinito amor y dulzura, antes de darle tiempo de decir algo, el habló.  
  
-Te amo Yugi  
  
La chica rapidemente se sonrojó, en verdad que no se esperaba todo esto y no aguantaba la curiosidad para saber a que se debía.  
  
Y: Yo tambien te amo Yami....esto que hiciste fue maravilloso, es muy hermoso, muchas gracias por hacer esto por mi, no tenías que...  
  
Pero fue callada por un cálido beso de su contraparte, hace tiempo que ni siquiera se besaban, en verdad extrañaba esos momentos con su novio.  
  
YY: no tienes que agradecerme ni decirme nada mi amor, solo honrame con tu compañía esta noche, de acuerdo?  
  
Y: por supuesto  
  
Yami dirigió a Yugi hacia la mesa y la ayudó a sentarse caballerosamente, despues rapidamente se dirigió a la cocina para traer el primer plato, que era una deliciosa sopa. Así siguió el plato fuerte y estuvieron platicado de todo lo que había ocurrido y los planes a futuro que tenían, por último le siguió el portre, que era pastel de chocolate con una bola de nieve encima, el favorito de Yugi, lo que la chica no sabía es que dentro tenía una muy grata sorpresa, preparda previamente por Yami. Ambos estaban comiendolo cuando Yugi sintió morder algo muy duro en su bola de nieve y lo sacó lentamente de su boca, al mirarlo mas detenidamente pudo apreciar que se trataba de una pequella sortija con un brillante diamante, lo miró asombrada y despues a su novio, que al darse cuenta de lo ocurrido ya se encontraba incado a su lado y tomando su mano libre suavemente.  
  
YY: Yugi, después de todos los maravillosos momentos juntos que hemos pasado y ahora con esta maravillosa oportunidad que Ra nos ha dado, quiero preguntarte si tu..quisieras honrarme al aceptar casarte conmigo?  
  
Yugi no tenía palabras, jamas se imaginó una propuesta así, claro que aceptaba, amaba verdaderamente a Yami, como para querer pasar todo una vida junto a él, solo que las palabras no le salían de la boca, solo le comenzaron a brotar cristalinas lágrimas de gran felicidad, rapidamente se levanto de su asientO, así como a Yami que se encontraba incado, para abrazarlo muy fuertemente y asintiendo con la cabeza, pues todavía no recuperaba el habla, Yami le correspondío el abrazo, sabiendo que la noticia la había tomado por sorpresa, así estuvieron unos minutos, cuando la chica por fin habló  
  
- Yami me has hecho la mujer más feliz de la tierra, por supuesto que acepto  
  
YY: y tu a mi el hombre más felíz del universo, gracias Yugi.-colocó el anillo en el dedo anular de su amada.  
  
Y: Yo soy la que te agradesco, este fue un muy lindo detalle de tu parte, te amo tanto  
  
Y rapidamente volvieron a fundirse en un dulce y apasionado beso lleno de pasión y deseo pues ya hacía más de una semana que no tenían contacto físico, el joven comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo de su amada con sus manos, metiendolas letamente por debajo de la ropa y acariciando la suave piel, sacando así pequeños gemidos de la chica. Se separaron por falta de aire y un poco agitados se vieron el uno al otro, llenos de la lujuria y deseo que sentían, Yami al ver esto cargó rapidamente a Yugi y la llevó a la habitación de ambos, que tambien se encontraba adornada con velas y sobre la cama habían regados petalos de rosa, suavemente la recostó sobre la misma y comenzó a besar su cuello, pero se detuvo al ver inquieta a su novia  
  
YY: que sucede Yugi, no quieres hacerlo?  
  
Y: no es eso Yami, claro que quiero, pero lo que pasa es que no deseo quedar embarazada antes de que nos casemos, sería muy mal visto por la sociedad, no se si me entiendas..  
  
YY: jeje claro que te entiendo, no te preocupes, ya me encargue de eso, la otra vez vi un anuncio en la televisión y compré una caja de mmmm...ah sí condones, creo que sabes para que sirven cierto  
  
Y: si...aunque jamas los he visto  
  
Yami se levanta de la cama y se dirige a un cajón del escritorio y saca una pequeña caja de condones.  
  
YY: bueno pues hoy los vas a conocer, claro, si tu quieres  
  
Y: si quiero, no sabes todo el deseo que tengo guardado, nunca habíamos aguantado tanto tiempo sin contacto físico, ya extraño tu cuerpo sobre el mio  
  
YY: jejeje, no eres tan inocente como aparentas, sabías Yugi  
  
Y: pensé que ya te habrías dado cuenta, jijiji  
  
YY: pues entonces ya no te haré esperar mas, mmmmmm...yo tambien te extrañaba  
  
El par de chicos albinos se habían dirigido a dar un tranquilo paseo por la ciudad, todavía era temprano, las 7:00, así que decidieron dar una ligera cena en un pequeño pero elgante restaurante, al salir ya satisfechos del lugar, Bakura decidió llevar a cabo su plan.  
  
B: Ryou, vamos a la playa a ver el atardecer?  
  
R: siii!! Me encantaría 'kura  
  
Ambos chicos se dirigieron a la costa, a su lugar preferido, que era un pequeño lugar alejado de todo, con unas cuantas rocas en donde se sentarón, se retiraron sus zapatos y disfrutaron del agua de mar y arena entre sus pies, era un momento muy pacífico, se podía apreciar como el sol se metía lentamente en el horizonte.  
  
R: vaya..había olvidado lo hermoso y relajante que era venir a este lugar, gracias por traerme 'kura  
  
B: por nada mi pequeña...sabes hay algo importante que he querido decirte..  
  
R: que es?  
  
Bakura se levantó de su asiento y se paró frente a Ryou mirandola fijamente a los ojos, la tomó suavemente de las manos por unos momentos, después al liberar una, sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña caja negra que abrió con cuidado lentamente, ante la total sorpresa de su amada.  
  
B: Ryou, yo..bueno hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos y creo que es tiempo de preguntarte si estas dispuesta a pasar el resto de tu vida a mi lado,..quisieras casarte conmigo angel?  
  
R: Bakura..claro que si, nada me haría mas feliz que ser tu esposa  
  
El chico rapidamente le dio un fuerte abrazo reteniendo las lagrimas de felicidad que le provocaba aquella respuesta, al separarse y volver a mirar en los ojos de su novia, pudo ver que al igual que los de él estaban empapados en lagrimas de verdadera dicha y alegría, mirandole con gran cariño y ternura, timidamente la chica fue acercando sus labios a los de Bakura hasta juntarlos y formar así un cálido y apasionado beso, al tiempo que el sol terminaba por ocultarse haciendo paso a la negra noche.  
  
B: mmmm..hace tiempo que no me besabas así  
  
R: 'kura te he descuidado mucho esta semana, por favor perdóname, lo siento tanto  
  
B: no te disculpes, fue una semana dificil, ademas mejor piensa en como recompensarme  
  
R: eso quisiera, pero no creo que sea bueno que me embaraze antes de contraer matrimonio, sería mal visto...aunque hay una manera, necesitaremos ir a la farmacia..  
  
B: entonces que esperamos..estoy ansioso por mi premio  
  
R: hayy 'kura que voy a hacer contigo?  
  
B: pues obvio no, quererme mucho  
  
R: jijiji, te amo  
  
B: dime algo que no sepa, jejeje, y yo a ti  
  
Terminaron de disfrutar un poco mas de la playa, se colocarón sus zapatos de nuevo y se dirigieron a la farmacia a petición de Ryou, ya que Bakura no tenía ni idea de que tenía tramado su pequeña angel.  
  
Malik y Marik al salir de la función se marcharon a su hogar, pues tendrían que arreglarse de manera elegante para la romantica cena que el yami tenía preparada, Malik se puso un vestido color lila, que había comprado para alguna ocasión formal, que estilizaba su figura y Marik un elegante y clásico smoking color negro con el que se veía fabuloso. Al estar listos los dos, justo a tiempo, se dirigieron hacia al restaruante, que quedaba cerca de su casa. Al llegar los atendió el recepcionista  
  
¿?: Buenas noches, tienen su reservación?  
  
MR: si, esta a nombre de Marik Ishtar  
  
¿?: si, aquí esta, pasen por favor  
  
Malik pensó que su espíritu seguramente estaría manipulando la mente de la persona, pues no habían hecho una reservación, pero no le prestó atención, solo siguio a su novio. El recepcionista los guió hasta una mesa reservada y más alejada de las demas, estaba iluminada por un par de velas al centro sobre un mantel rojo y una fina bajilla. Al tomar asiento ambos, se retiró dando paso a su mesero, que les entrego los menús y se retiró.  
  
M: Este lugar es muy hermoso Marik, fue una buena idea venir aquí, manipulaste la mente del recepcionista?  
  
MR: ehhh..si, eso fue lo que hice  
  
M: jeje, a veces el cetro puede ser verdaderamente útil  
  
Minutos mas tarde el mesero regreso y tomó sus pedidos, una media hora después les llevó la comida y estuvo brindándoles todo lo que necesitaban, al paso de alrededor de hora y media, ambos terminaron de comer y pidieron un pequeño postre, una copa de nieve, que venía adornada con una cereza en la cima. El mesero había recibido instrucciones específicas con respecto al postre, de parte de Marik, que cumplió amablemente. Malik se encontraba disfrutando de su postre al igual que su yami, dejando la cereza al final pues le gustaban mucho, al terminar ambos, se dispuso a comer la cereza cuando al observarla mas detenidamente pudo distinguir que tenía un fino anillo incrustado, lo sacó con cuidado, y miró fijamente a Marik, quien la tomó de ambas manos.  
  
MR: creo que ya descubriste la sorpresa que te tenía preparada.....yo..Malik te casarías conmigo?  
  
M: MARIK CLARO QUE SI!!!!!!, nada me haría mas feliz.- se levanta rapidamente de su asiento y corre a abrazar a su yami, con gran entusiasmo y júbilo  
  
MR: gracias Malik me haces inmensamente dichoso  
  
M: no tanto como tu a mi, te amo  
  
MR: y yo a ti mi dulce angel  
  
Marik pagó la cuenta, así es, había estado ahorrando +=no pregunten como=+ ademas de que era una ocasión muy especial como para hacerla de ladrón. Eran cerca de las 11:30, iban de regreso a su casa, cuando Malik vio una farmacia y se le ocurrió una lujuriosa idea, entró y salió rapidamente, ante la sorpresa de su prometido, con una pequeña caja en una bolsa.  
  
MR: que es eso?  
  
M: jejeje, pronto lo verás, al llegar a casa  
  
Dentro de la limosina se encontraban una chica rubia, con un elegante vestido de noche, color azul rey, que hacía resaltar su delicada y hermosa figura femenina, junto al joven dueño de Kaiba Corp vestido con un reluciente smoking negro; se dirigian al lujuso restaurante, en donde el joven tenía una sorpresa para su novia. Al llegar a la recepción, su mesero de esa noche los guío hasta su mesa y atendió sus ordenes. Conversaron alrededor de media hora, sobre todos los sucesos ocurridos la semana anterior, cuando volvió aparecer el mesero que llevaba consigo sus platillos, comieron lentamente, disfrutando de la mutua compañía, ya habían terminado de comer, cuando Kaiba pidió un último brindis con champaña =no se si se escriba así n_n'= a su acompañante, quien asintió gustosa. Ambos alzaron sus copas.  
  
S: brindo por la nueva y maravillosa vida que no espera de ahora en adelante  
  
S y J: Salud!!!!  
  
Al terminar de beber el delicioso líquido, Seto dejó su copa a un lado, se levantó de su asiento y se arrodillo, ante la sorpresa de su novia, frente a ella tomándola de la mano, mientras que con la otra sacaba de su bolsillo una pequeña caja negra que mostraba una resplandeciente sortija con un fino diamante.  
  
S: Joey, yo quisiera.....quiero pedirte que te cases conmigo...si tu estas de acuerdo..  
  
Joey no le dio tiempo de reaccionar al joven ojiazul, simplemente se le lanzó a sus brazos sonriendo como nunca en su vida, gritando alegremente  
  
J: SIIII!!!!! SIIIII!!!!!, POR SUPUESTO QUE SI SETO  
  
Mucha gente curiosa volteó al oir semenjante grito, y el joven castaño, no pudo evitar sonrojarse y lanzar la mirada mas fría que tenía a las personas que volteron hacia donde se encontraban. Pero en lugar de intimidarse,la gente, al percatarse de la situación, no dudo en aplaudir a modo de celebración del próximo matrimonio, y ahora si que ni Joey pudo resistirse a sonrojarse, ambos tenía un fuerte color rojo en sus mejillas, y la chica no podía evitar quitar su sonrisa de estar verdaderamente enamorada e irradiar felicidad. Al pagar la cuenta y salir del lugar, todavía con algo de color, subieron a la limosina y el chofer los llevó a su hogar, en el trayecto, Joey todavía no podía creerlo.  
  
J: Seto!!!! Estoy muy felíz, jamás me imaginé tal sorpresa, desde cuando lo tenías planeado?  
  
S: Desde que fuimos de compras, los otros chicos tambien aprovecharon la situación, a mi tambien me hace muy dichoso que hayas aceptado.  
  
J: sabes he estado pensando y bueno la prensa hace tiempo se dio cuenta de que eras..bueno somos o eramos..homosexuales y ahora que soy chica y planeamos casarnos, no dudo que la prensa no lo note y levante sospechas.  
  
S: yo tambien lo he pensado Joey, pero no me importa lo que los demas piensen o digan de nosotros, mientras tu estes a mi lado, lo demas me da igual...  
  
J: Adoro cuando te pones sentimental, me excitas....-con un tono sensual  
  
S: mmmm..hace tiempo que no juego con mi cachorrita  
  
J: Me fascina jugar contigo, y más en la cama.-con mirada lujuriosa y voz provocativa  
  
S: entonces que esperamos...  
  
Ryou y Bakura, ya habían terminado su paseo y llegado a su hogar, rapidamente el mayor cargó a la chica hasta su habitación, ambos se encontrabas ansiosos por tener de nuevo contacto físico. Bakura la recostó con suavidad en la cama, mientras la besaba con verdadera pasión, después comenzó a bajar hasta su cuello, el cual comenzó a lamer y a dar pequeños mordiscos, que hacian gemir a Ryou de placer; lentamente el chico albino fue retirando la camiseta de su novia, y desabrochando los botones de su minifalda, dejandola solo en ropa interior, besaba dulcemente cada parte del cuerpo de la chica, la suavidad y el aroma de su piel seguía siendo la misma que cuando era un chico, esta sería la primera vez que el robatumbas lo haría con una mujer, pues solo se había acostado con Ryou. La chica albina tampoco se quería quedar atrás así que en un rápido movimiento en un descuido de su novio, le retiró su camisa y pantalón, dejandolo tambien casi al descubierto, ambos se daban caricias y apasionados besos por todo su cuerpo; Bakura ya impaciente por seguir avanzando, le retiró a Ryou todo lo que le quedaba de ropa, mirando por primera vez, el cuerpo desnudo de una mujer.  
  
B: en verdad que eres hermosa Ryou  
  
R: gracias,.. nunca antes habías visto a una mujer así?  
  
B: por supuesto que no, solo lo he hecho contigo  
  
R: me alegra oir eso, hay que seguir...  
  
Bakura comenzó a lamer y besar los pechos de Ryou, ademas de succionar sus pezones, haciando a la chica gemir fuertemente, por el placer que estaba sintiendo, siguió bajando lentamente hasta llegar a la parte más nueva e interesante para él, la acaricio suevemente, comenzando a excitarse mucho, Ryou al notarlo, no perdió tiempo y cambió de papeles, ahora ella sobre el, le retiró lo que le quedaba de ropa, beso todo el pecho de su amado y continuó bajando hasta llegar a su miembro, el cual metió rapidamente a su boca y comenzó a succionar con fuerza, como ya lo había hecho en veces anteriores, Bakura no tardó en liberarse en la boca de la chica, la cual bebió gustosa el líquido blanquecido, ahora ya tenía a su novio lo suficientemente excitado, ambos se encontraban muy agitados, asiaban el momento culminante, así que Ryou sacó la caja de condones que había adquirido y saco con cuidado uno de su envoltura.  
  
B: que es eso Ryou?  
  
R: es un condón 'kura, sirve para retener el semen y así no pueda llegar a la vagina y quedar embarazada  
  
B: entonces debo colocarlo en mi...  
  
R: así es...dejame ayudarte  
  
Con algo de timidez, Ryou ayudó a Bakura a colocarse aquel plástico hecho de latex en su miembro, con cuidado para que no fuera a romperse, al estar listo la chica comenzó a mansturbar suevmente a su novio para que recuperara algo de temperatura, y al estar sumamente excitado, Bakura comenzó a introducir su pene dentro de la vagina de Ryou, la cual se encontraba muy lubricada debido a la excitación, no tuvieron que esperar para oir los gritos de placer que ambos sentían en todo su cuerpo, el chico comenzó a embestir rapidamente dentro de la chica, aumentando ambos su ritmo, respirando cada vez más agitados y con sus mejillas totalmente sonrojadas, momentos después sintierón que el momento final llegaba, cuando Bakura se liberó dentro de Ryou y se dejó caer totalmente exhausto al lado de ella y con cuidado se retiró el condon; al normalizar su respiración, se abrazaron y besaron dulcemente.  
  
R: eso si que fue maravilloso Bakura  
  
B: y eso que fue mi primera vez con una chica, jeje  
  
R:te gustó mi nuevo cuerpo?  
  
B: tu cuerpo siempre será hermoso para mi, seas hombre o mujer, gorda o flaca, vieja o joven  
  
R: jiji, para mi igual, mmmm...te amo  
  
B: yo igual  
  
R: estoy muy feliz de que compro seamos marido y mujer, hay que empezar con los preparativos de la boda y necesitaremos informarle lo sucedido a mi padre y a nuestros amigos...  
  
B: no te preocupes todavía por eso, ya pensaremos en eso después...mientras hay que descansar  
  
Marik y Malik se encontraban en ropa interior sobre la cama de su habitación, besandose apasionadamente y dandose fuertes caricias, momentos antes, al llegar a casa, Malik le propuso su lujuriosa idea a su novio el cual acepto casi de inmediato, no perdieron tiempo en subir a su habitación y demostrarse cuanto se aman. Ya se habían deshecho por fin de la escasa ropa que les quedaba puesta, Marik admiraba el cuerpo perfecto de su amada.  
  
MR: Malik, tu cuerpo es el más hermoso de todas las mujeres que he visto, es perfecto..  
  
M: mmmm..por que no vienes a probarlo  
  
MR: no necesitas repetir eso...  
  
Se abalanzó sobre su novia, y comenzó a besar cada centímetro de su piel, desde sus pies hasta su boca, al terminar, Malik no se quizo quedar atrás, recostó a su yami y le hizo lo mismo, provocandolo de sobremanera al llegar su parte interesante. Habiendo logrado su cometido, Marik ya no pudo resistir más, se encontraba dispuesto a penetrar a su novia, cuando la misma lo detuvo.  
  
MR: que sucede?  
  
M: no tan rápido Marik, necesitas colocarte esto.-le muestra el condon  
  
MR: para que es eso?  
  
M: es un condon y sirve para impedir que yo quede embarazada, te lo colocaré rapidamente y como es muy delgado, ni siquiera lo sentiras  
  
MR: si tu lo dices..  
  
La chica morena le colocó provocativamente el preservativo a su ya muy excitado novio, el cual al terminar, rapidamente introduce su miembro en la vagina de su amada, ya bastante lubricada, y comienza a embestir rápida y fuertemente, aumentando cada vez más su ritmo, hasta llegar ambos a su momento cumbre, donde Marik se liberó dentro de Malik, quien dio un fuerte grito de placer, acompañando los gemidos de ambos.Quedarón ambos recostados sobre la cama con su respiración todavía muy agitada.  
  
Yami se encontraba besando los nuevos pechos de Yugi, succionando y mordiendo sus pezones, mientras la chica gemía fuertemente, ambos ya estaban completamente desnudos, el mayor sobre la menor; Yami siguió bajando hasta llegar a la nueva parte de Yugi, la cual comenzó a acariciar y rozar con su miembro, ambos se encontraban ya muy excitados, así que Yami sin perder tiempo se colocó el condón rapidamente y penetró con fuerza a su novia, la cual dio un gran grito placentero al sentir el contacto, comenzó a embestir cada vez más rápido y fuerte, dando los dos gritos y gemidos de placer, hasta por fin llegar al momento final, en donde el mayor se liberó dentro de su amada y se dejó caer sobre la misma, con sus respiraciones muy agitados y totalmente exhaustos.  
  
Al llegar a la mansión Kaiba, ni siquiera despidieron al chofer, pues ambos estaban demasiado concentrados en irse besando y poder atravesar la puerta principal al mismo tiempo; cuando por fin lo lograrón subieron rapidamente a su habitación, en donde sin perder tiempo y con grandes ansias empezarón a deshacerse de sus prendas. Al encontrarse completamente expuestos, recorrieron con besos y caricias cada uno el cuerpo del otro, el chico castaño fue el más entretenido pues el cuerpo de su novia era nuevo para él, solo en forma, pues la suavidad y el olor de su piel, seguía siendo la misma; después de un momento de juegos, se encontraban ya bastante agitados, así que el ojiazul, pensando en lo mejor para ellos y su próxima familia, sacó de uno de los cajones de su armario, un pequeño preservativo, el cual se colocó con cuidado, para despues embestir a su impaciente novia; ambos comenzarón a gemir y gritar fuertemente, sintiendo como olas de placer recorrian sus cuerpos, sin esperar, el momento culminante llegó, dejando a los dos completamente agotados y con gotas de sudor por todo su cuerpo, quedando, al normalizarse, completamente dormidos uno junto al otro.  
  
Había sido un día de grandes emociones para las 4 parejas, después de disfrutar de unos momentos de intimidad, les esperaban al día siguiente el comienzo de todos los preparativos de las próximas bodas, así como el desirselos a sus familiares y amigos.  
  
CONTINUARÁ....  
  
Y bien que les pareció, así es, talvez se note mucho, pero esta es la primera vez que escribo lemon, y para acabarla heterosexual, pues podría escribir uno yaoi, pues de tanto leer fics, uno aprende, espero que les haya gustado, talvez estuvo un poco revuelto, pero creo que si se entiende...espero, y pues ya saben mandenme sus reviews con sus quejas, consejos, dudas, aclaraciones, críticas o lo que quieran. ADIOS...n___________n 


	8. Un año de preparación

¿QUÉ USTEDES SE CONVIRTIERON EN QUE?  
  
HOLA!!! Ya volví, aquí les traigo este nuevo capítulo, lamento la demora, pero es culpa de la escuela y las extensas tareas que tengo, y NOOOOOO...mi tormento de examenes regresarán, este próximo lunes, empezaré con los mensuales...al menos no son semestrales T.T, prometo estudiar mucho.  
  
Dreigon: Gracias por tu review, jejejeje, eso es solo una probadita de lo que mi mente llega a imaginar en ocasiones, o.O, ya casi llego a las bodas, será muy divertido, espero que te guste este capítulo.  
  
Tikal-neo: Gracias por tu review, si, casi nadie hace lemons heterosexuales, por lo que fue todo un reto para mi, al ser la primera vez que hago un lemon, fue interesante, me alegro que me haya quedado más o menos bien, espero que disfrutes de este capítulo.  
  
Nadeshiko-San: Gracias por tu review, si, lo se la historia es un poco, mmm...loca y desquiciada, pero fue todo lo que mi loca mente pudo dar jejeje, y bueno...habrá más lemon más adelante, espero que te guste este capítulo.  
  
Safiro: Gracias por tu review, yo y mi gran imaginación, jejeje, fue algo repentino, pero me alegre que este teniendo aceptación y que te guste tanto, prometo continuarlo más seguido, si los maestros me dejan tiempo con sus tareas y examenes, que disfrutes este capítulo.  
  
Kendra Duvua: Gracias por tu review, así es conforme avanze la historia, iremos viendo como es que llevan su vida como mujeres y como lograron acostumbrarse, gracias por animarme con los examenes, salí bien en los semestrales, pero ahora ya se acercan los mensuales, prometo esforzarme mucho, espero que te agrade este capítulo.  
  
Din: Gracias por tu review, bueno, como ya hablamos en el MSN, creo que quedó todo arreglado, en serio que me siento honrada que te guste mi historia y quieras dibujarla, algo que nunca podría hacer, estoy impaciente por ver esos trabajos, echale muchas ganas y gracias por fijarte en mi fic, que disafrutes este capítulo.  
  
Tsukayama: Gracias por tu review, jejeje, sip ya se van a casar, y que crees, será boda multiple?!....te dejaré en suspenso, lo descubriras al terminar de leer este capítulo, snif..ya se nos casan, pero hay que alegrarnos, viviran felices para siempre, aunque despues de muchas aventuras, jejeje, veré que puedo hacer con tu regalo para Seto, aunque Joey talvez quiera golpearte, jejeje, espero que te agrade este capítulo.  
  
Heero- Kun: Gracias por tu review, me alegro que me haya salido como lo imaginaste, aahhh..adoro el romance, habrá mucho en este fic, ya verás, todo saldrá bien, claro despues de unos cuantos problemillas, muy pequeños, jeje, que disfrutes este capítulo.  
  
Inith: Gracias por tu review, en verdad que me emociona que hayas leido mi fic y que te guste, todo un honor, por que tengo que decir que el tuyo me encanta, cada día espero el nuevo capítulo, pero estaré triste unos días por que te vas a la playa, espero que te la pases muy bien y vuelvas muy pronto, espero que sea de tu agrado este capítulo.  
  
Xin _Tamao: Gracias por tu review, me alegra que tambien te guste la pareja de Ryou por Bakura, es mi favorita, ambos son tan mmm..guapos y lindos, los AMO...que bien que te guste el fic, continuaré pronto, espero que disfrutes este capítulo.  
  
Yami Moto: Gracias por tu review, veo que ya regresaste de tus vacaciones, que bueno que te la pasaste bien, ya falta poco para las bodas, se paciente, espero que te guste este capítulo.  
  
Ashley Desire: Gracias por tu review, muchas gracias por los consejos sobre el meon, en serio que me hacían falta, por que la verdad es la primera vez que hago esto, y como te habrás dado cuenta no soy muy experta, prometo ponerlos en práctica la próxima vez que escriba lemon....por cierto que significa riquicuquis, jajajajaja, me dio mucha risa el leerlo, espero que te guste este capítulo.  
  
Disclaimer: ya hasta me da flojera ponerlo...Yugioh no es mió, solo utilizo sus personajes para esta loca historia que si es mia, sin fines de hacerme multimillonaria, ok?  
  
CAPÍTULO 8:  
  
El radiante sol se asomaba por el horizonte, anunciando el inicio de un nuevo día en la pequeña cuidad Domino, era un día despejado, no se veían nubes en el cielo, el clima era cálico, como solía serlo en verano, todo era muy pacífico, aunque en leves momentos los habitantes de aquel poblado despertarían para seguir con su rutina matutina diaria.  
  
Dentro de una habitación se encontraban durmiendo todavía, la pareja de albinos, hasta que la luz del naciente sol, comenzó a filtrarse por la ventana, haciendo abrir lentamente los ojos a la chica de plateados cabellos, se viró levemente para encontrarse con el rosto sereno de su amante y futuro esposo, recordó los momentos de intimidad que pasarón hace algunas horas, logrando sorojarse, con dulzura posó una de sus manos sobre la mejilla derecha de su novio, tratando de despertarlo.  
  
B: mmmmm...buenos días  
  
R: hola mi amor, es hora de levantarse..  
  
B: pero es muy temprano, estoy cansado  
  
R: después de todo lo que hicimos ayer...pero hoy nos espera un largo día  
  
B: mmm...por que?  
  
R: hay que contarles de nuestro compromiso a los demas y comenzar los preparativos, ademas de que no le hemos dicho nada a mi padre, ni siquiera sabe que ahora soy una chica  
  
B: talvez se desmaye, jeje, como cuando se enteró que era tu amante  
  
R: ja-ja-ja, eso no fue gracioso Bakura, tu no fuiste muy cooperativo  
  
**FLASHBACK**  
  
Papá de Ryou: y bien hijo, que es eso tan importante que querías decirme?  
  
R: ehhhh...recuerdas aquella sortija antigua, que me diste hace algun tiempo?  
  
PdR: por supuesto, que pasa con ella  
  
R: pues...descubrí que dentro de ella...ehhh....que...  
  
En eso aparece Bakura, en su forma traslucida, de la sortija del milenio, sonriendo maliciosamente.  
  
PdR: AAHHHHHHHH!!!!! QUE ES ESO?  
  
R: este es...  
  
B: hola, soy el espíritu que habita en la sortija desde hace 5 milenios, mi nombre es Bakura y soy el amante de su hijo  
  
PdR: O.o......+o+.- cayó desmayado al suelo  
  
R: PAPÁ!!! ESTAS BIEN?  
  
B: JAJAJAJA...no puedo creer que se desmayara..jajaja  
  
R: GGRRRRR... BAKURA NO FUE GRACIOSO  
  
**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**  
  
B: bueno como sea, prometo portarme bien esta vez  
  
R: me alegra oir eso, ahora hay que darnos un baño  
  
B: te acompaño?  
  
R: mmm..esta bien, todavía me quedan preservativos  
  
B: creo que ese, es el mejor invento que pudo haber creado el hombre  
  
R: jajaja, no exageres  
  
Después de alrededor de 2 horas en el baño, ambos bajaron ya vestidos y arreglados a desayunar, mientras Bakura sacaba utensilios y alimentos necesarios, Ryou fue por el correo de esa mañana, y se sorprendió mucho al encontrar cierta carta.  
  
R: BAKURA MI PADRE ENVIÓ UNA CARTA!!!  
  
B: eso es grandioso, y que dice  
  
La chica con cuidado rompió el sobre y sacó su contenido, el cual leyó en voz alta, para que su contraparte la escuchara  
  
Querido Hijo:  
  
Como han estado tu espíritu y tu, espero que no esten teniendo problemas en mi ausencia, lamento haber tardado tanto en escribir, pero he tenido mucho trabajo, hemos hecho fascinantes hallazgos nuevos, talvez tu amante pueda ayudarnos, puesto que varios son provenientes de Egipto. Te he extrañado mucho Ryou, pero tengo una buena noticia, estaré con ustedes dentro de un mes; una semana antes de que comienze la universidad, así podremos pasar tiempo juntos. Cuidate mucho y mandale saludos de mi parte a tu pareja, nos vemos pronto, adios.  
  
Te quiere  
  
Tu Padre  
  
R: que bien, no falta mucho para que no visiste, espero que tome todo con calma  
  
B: no creo que le afecte tanto, lo anterior si era pesado, saber que su hijo era homosexual y su pareja un espíritu de hace 5 milenios, así que , si soportó eso, soportorá que ahora seas una chica y vayamos a casarnos, no crees?  
  
R: sii..creo que tienes razón..espero  
  
Terminaron de preparar su desayuno, el cual comieron momentos después, al quedar ambos satisfechos, Ryou se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba el teléfono para llamar a sus amigos y citarlos en su casa esa tarde para contarles lo ocurrido. Primero llamó a la residencia Moto.  
  
Y: hola?  
  
R: hola Yugi, habla Ryou, quería ver si podrían venir tu y Yami, a mi casa, 'kura y yo necesitamos hablar con ustedes y los demas chicos  
  
Y: claro!!, me parece bien, nosotros tambien tenemos algo que decirles  
  
R: excelente!, entonces lo espero aquí a las 4, adios  
  
Y: adios Ryou  
  
La chica albina colgó al auricular, y lo volvió a alzar, esta vez marcando a al casa de los morenos.  
  
M: mmmm...quien habla?  
  
R: hola Malik, soy Ryou, lamento despertarte...a las 12:30  
  
M: jeje, lo que pasa es que tuve una noche agitada  
  
R: bueno, como sea, podrían venir Marik y tu a mi casa a eso de las 4  
  
M: si , esta bien,..iran los demas chicos?  
  
R: si, es que debo informarles algo  
  
M: nosotros tambien, muy bien entonces ahí nos vemos, adios Ryou  
  
R: adios  
  
Al terminar la conversación de nuevo colgó el teléfono y volvió a levantarlo, ahora marcando a la mansión Kaiba  
  
Sra: Buenas tardes, Mansión Kaiba, en que puedo ayudarle?  
  
R: buenas tardes, quisiera hablar con la joven Joey, si es posible  
  
Sra: de parte de quien?  
  
R: de su amiga Ryou  
  
Sra: un momento  
  
Pasaron algunos minutos, Ryou pensó en la larga travesía que debió recorrer esa señora para llegar a donde se encontraba Joey, en aquella gran mansión, cuando por fin la joven contestó  
  
J: hola Ryou, que pasa?  
  
R: hola Joey, los invito a Seto y a ti a venir a mi casa, hay algo importante que debo decirles  
  
J: me parece bien, nosotros tambien debemos decirles algo, a que hora nos veremos  
  
R: a las 4, los espero, adios  
  
J: adios  
  
Al percibir que la linea se cortó depositó el auricular en su lugar correspondiente y regresó con Bakura a seguir con sus actividades cotidianas antes de que fuera la hora de la reunión. El resto de la mañana y parte de la tarde pasó tranquila para todos, cerca de las 4 cada pareja se encaminó a casa de los albinos, todos llegaron puntuales, y Ryou los hizo pasar a la sala para que hablaran.  
  
R: me alegra que hayan venido chicos  
  
J: ya dinos lo importante que debías relatarnos, no soporto el suspenso  
  
Y: si Ryou, ya dinos  
  
B: GRRRRR...pues si ya quieren saberlo, pues se los diré, Ryou y yo vamos a casarnos, listo ya lo dije  
  
Todos: O.O  
  
MR: bueno como el ladrón ya lo dijo, yo tambien lo diré, Malik y yo tambien vamos a casarnos  
  
J: ah ya que, Seto y yo tambien  
  
YY: y para terminar Yugi y yo tambien  
  
M: jajajajaja..no puedo creerlo, todas nos comprometimos el mismo día y supongo que saliendo del cine, no?  
  
Todos: si..  
  
Y: vaya como es el destino..  
  
J: bueno y ahora que haremos, no podremos hacer 4 bodas, voto por que la hagamos juntas  
  
K: QUEEEEE!!!!...me rehuso completamente, no compartiré nuestro momento con el de ellos  
  
B: por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con el señor amargado  
  
MR: y yo con el ladrón  
  
YY: y yo con el par de locos  
  
J: pero..sería muy divertido, anda Seto di que si....si?  
  
K: NO PONGAS ESA MIRADA JOEY, NO FUNCIONARÁ ESTA VEZ!!!  
  
J: no lo se..cuanto podrás resistir...  
  
Y: pues a mi si me parece una buena idea  
  
R: si, puesto que todos tenemos los mismos amigos y nuestras familias ya se conocen, no veo el motivo de tener que hacerlas por separado, serían más gastos  
  
M: si, y yo no soy asquerosamente rico como Kaiba, así que yo voto a favor  
  
B: NO RYOU, NO QUIERO....esa debe ser solo nuestra noche, no quiero compartirla  
  
MR: YO TAMPOCO QUIERO T.T  
  
YY: NI YO T.T  
  
Al ver la difícil situación que se estaba presentando, las chicas tuvieron que recurrir a sus métodos de persuación en contra de sus parejas, pues ya habían tomado la desición de que querían sus bodas juntas, sería mas fácil, barato, y sobre todo divertido. Así que las cuatro pusieron sus mejores caras de niñas abandonas bajo la lluvia, con frío y hambre, desamparadas a su suerte, y no tardaron en ver resultados, ya sabían por experiencias anteriores que sus novios simplemente no podían resistirse a esa dulce mirada, era un arma poderosa y ellos simplemente no podían hacer nada al respecto, más que acceder a sus deseos.  
  
K: YA BASTA JOEY, QUITA ESA MIRADA, ME RINDO, TU GANAS  
  
J: SIIII!!!..sabía que no puedes resistirte a mi mirada  
  
K: GRRRRRR...  
  
B: GGGRRRRRRRRRRR.....ODIO ESA MIRADA....esta bien  
  
R: GRACIAS BAKURA!!!  
  
MR: AAAHHHHHHH....ESTA BIEN..  
  
M: SIIIII!!! Volví a ganar  
  
YY: AAHHHH...que mas me queda, ya todos se rindieron, así que no me opongo  
  
Y: MUCHAS GRACIAS YAMI!!!...veras que será divertido  
  
Después de darles unas caricias y besos a sus parejas en señal de agradecimiento, decidieron que ya debían empezar a decidir y organizarse con respecto a los preparativos de la boda grupal, y eso si que sería la parte difícil del trabajo...el ponerse de acuerdo en todo.  
  
R: bueno, ahora que ya esta decidido que haremos nuestras bodas juntas, hay que ver los preparativos, donde será, en que fecha, la decoración del lugar, las listas de invitados, música, comida, en fin, muchas cosas mas  
  
Y: como ya estan por terminar las vacaciones y tendremos que terminar la Universidad, solo nos falta lo que queda de este año y parte del otro, dos semestres, propongo que la hagamos hasta julio del próximo año, terminando la carrera  
  
R: estoy de acuerdo con Yugi, se que tendríamos que esperar al menos un año, pero es mejor que no casemos al terminar con nuestra educación superior y así poder empezar a trabajar para mantener a la próxima familia.  
  
M: si, ademas de que a diferencia de Kaiba, yo si necesito ahorrar, pues no tengo tanto dinero como para una boda, sabes Marik, creo que necesitarás conseguirte un empleo  
  
R: igual tu 'kura  
  
K: ja, par de vagos  
  
B y MR: CIERRA LA BOCA KAIBA  
  
YY: pues si, al menos yo si trabajo  
  
Y: si, pero con el abuelo, así que da casi lo mismo, creo que tu tambien necesitas uno Yami...  
  
YY: T.T, todo sea por ti Yugi  
  
MR: AJAJAJA..como me burlo  
  
YY: GRRRRR...mira quien habla  
  
K: bueno, volviendo al tema de la boda, me parece bien que sea hasta dentro de un año, nos dará tiempo de prepararnos para la vida en familia, que las chicas terminen sus estudios y se acostumbren a vivir como mujeres, y que ustedes ahorren dinero  
  
J: bueno entonces ya está decidido, ya pensaremos más adelante en los preparativos  
  
Después de toda una tarde de discusiones y revueltas, acordaron aquella desición, pasaría un largo año antes de que unieran sus vidas con su ser amado. Pronto terminaron las vacaciones y continuaron con sus estudios en la universidad, no tuvieron problemas con su cambio de sexo, pues gracias a Bakura y su práctica sortija borró las mentes de un gran numero de personas y les hizo pensar que ellas siempre habían sido chicas, siendo recompensado por su buena acción por su novia; el tiempo se pasó con rapidez, pronto ya se encontraban celebrando la navidad todos reunidos con sus respectivas parejas y familiares, quienes ya sabían de su compromiso desde hace tiempo, y después ya estaba cerca y próxima la graduación y la culminación de sus estudios superiores.  
  
Y el gran día por fin llegó, vaya que si pasó rápido el tiempo, había sucedido grandes cambios en este periodo, Bakura consiguió un empleo en el museo junto con Malik y Yami,gracias a la recomendación del reconocido padre de Ryou, (la historia de cómo se enteró se contará después) pues los 3 al ser provenientes del Antiguo Egipto, no tenían problema alguno en desifrar las nuevas piezas y murales que llegaban constantemente de allá, y esto les era recompensado con una generosa paga por parte del museo, que admiraba su capacidad e intelecto al traducir aquellos jeroglíficos tan fácil y rápidamente, tambien concursaban en los torneos que frecuentemente se organizaban en la cuidad para los duelistas, en los cuales siempre ganaban los premios en efectivo de los primeros lugares, hace tiempo que los 3 ahorraron suficiente para un automovil y gracias a la paciencia y arduo trabajado de Odion, convencido por Malik, les enseñó a conducir, ahora podían moverse por la ciudad sin ningun problema; se podía decir que el dinero no les hacía falta y ya tenían suficiente ahorrado como para los grandes gastos que se aproximaban para la boda, y la nueva vida que les esperaba. Las chicas ya estaban completamente acostumbradas a su nuevo cuerpo y a la irritante menstruación, que se abría paso cada mes, lo bueno es que fue disminuyendo en intensidad los dolores, hasta que ya no era tan molestos e insoportables como los primeros meses.  
  
Yugi se graduó como profesora de jardín de niños, le gustaban mucho los niños pequeños y en especial enseñarles cosas nuevas, así que desde hace tiempo había estado estudiando la maestría para lograr desempeñar el empleo de su agrado, el cual ya tenía ganado gracias a sus sobresalientes calificaciones, la escuela principal de la ciudad ya la había contratado, solo esperaban a que se graduara; Ryou ya lo tenía decidido desde hace muchos años, siempre sintió fascinación por el empleo que tenía su padre como arqueólogo, así que no dudó mucho en decidir seguir sus pasos, igual que Yugi, tambien tenía excelentes calificaciones por lo que el director del museo ya le tenía un empleo reservado; Malik sentía una gran fascinación por las computadoras y todo lo relacionado con lo moderno y la tecnología, por lo que decidió estudiar informática, podía manejar perfectamente una computadora y todos sus complementos, y con sus perfectas calificaciones, no tardaron en llamarla de una importante compañía para ofrecerle empleo el cual no tardó en aceptar; Joey, al igual que Malik tambien estudió informática, y todo lo relacionado a las computadoras, sobresalió al igual que las demas por sus calificaciones, todos se asombraron pues no la creían capaz a ecepción de Kaiba y sus amigos y hermana,(aclaración, a todos aquellos que se preguntan donde estan los padres de Joey, bueno en este fic, murieron, la causa es un misterio, solo está Serenity, que vive en su propia casa) pues a comparación de cómo iba en la preparatoria si que había mejorado mucho, su empleo lo consiguió en la compañía Kaiba Corp, al principio se negó, pero Kaiba le ofreció ser su secretaria personal y un trato muy especial, a lo que no pudo negarse, así no se separaría de su novio.  
  
En fin, todos cumplieron los propósitos que se habían hecho hace un año, al comprometerse, había sido difícil pero no imposible, ahora se encontraban a solo un corto paso de lograr su objetivo, pronto terminaría la ceremonia y la fiesta de graduación y por fin serían libres de hacer lo que quisieran con su vida.  
  
CONTINUARÁ...  
  
Hasta aquí le dejo, espero que haya sido de su agrado, no sabran de mi hasta el próximo fin de semana y AHHHH...por poco lo olvidaba, les deseo a todos y a todas UN MUY FELIZ DÍA DEL AMOR Y LA AMISTAD...los quiero a todos..bueno solo a los que leen mi fic, jajaja, no se crean, espero que se la pasen muy bien con todos sus amigos y si tienen, con esa personita especial, yo me la pasaré solita, viendo el especial de Me amo a mi mismo, jajajaja, que patético, no ya veré a donde me salgo a pasear, este capítulo es mi regalo de San Valentín de mi para ustedes, que espero les haya gustado mucho, mucho, y lo de siempre, cualquier duda, comentario, queja o crítica es bienvenida con un review, ADIOS Y PASENSELA BIEN n_____________________n 


	9. Los Preparativos

¿QUÉ USTEDES SE CONVIRTIERON EN QUE?  
  
Lamento mucho la tardanza, en verda que los examenes me consumen, todo sea por una buena calificación, garcias por todo su apoyo.  
  
Tsukayama: Gracias por tu kilométrico review, jajaja, no te creas, no me odies, si lo hacía por separado tendría que hacer 4 bodas y me da flojera ¬¬, y con lo de aparecer en la boda, quien sabe, talvez tu deseo se cumpla, sigue leyendo y lo descubrirás n__n, y no te preocupes la luna de miel no será junta, eso sería demasiado y me leiste la mente, estaba pensando en que Kaiba y Joey tuvieran una niña, pero su descripción y personalidad es secreta, se muy paciente y juro por mis Bakura's que el próximo capítulo será la gran boda.  
  
Dreigon: Gracias por tu review, jejeje recuerdo esa frase, pero aquí no hay funeral, mas que el de Tea, WUAHAHAHAAHAH...ejem, suficiente azúcar por hoy.  
  
Kendra duvoa: Gracias por tu review y apoyarme con estos insoportalbes examenes, me ha ido muy bien hasta ahora, ya falta poco para terminar, espero que disfrutes este capítulo.  
  
Ashley Desire: Gracias por tu review, me alegra que te guste la historia, jejeje organizada yo? Deberías ver mi habitación, es todo un desastre, jejeje, y es cierto riquicuquis lo dicen la jitomata y perejila, hace tiempo que no las veía, son geniales.  
  
Heero Kun: Gracias por tu review, si el método de persuación de las chicas es genial, si tan solo tuviera un que funcionara así, jejeje, que gusto que sea de tu agrado la historia, y en el siguiente capítulo prometo el evento del año, ya sin mas demora.  
  
Din: Gracias por tu review, que bien que ya hayas a empezado los dibujos, estoy impaciente por verlos, te agradesco que te tomes el tiempo y molestia de acerlos, ya que yo no un gato puedo hacer, jejeje.  
  
Tikal-neo: Gracias por tu review, así es adoro el 14 de febrero, ahhhh el amor...jejeje con lo del padre de Ryou, bueno la idea se me ocurrió de repente y en el próximo capítulo sabras como tomo la noticia de que ahora es una chica.  
  
Ark angel: Gracias por tu review, hay que ser fuerte con el lemon, no tendra mucho pero tendrá, se que podrás superarlo, y si, compadesco al padre de Ryou, tener un yerno como Bakura no será nada fácil, pronto te enterarás de cómo tomo la noticia de que Ryou es chica.  
  
Disclaimer: POR FIN, DESPUES DE PAGAR MILLONES DE DOLARES, LE COMPRÉ YUGIOH A KAZUKI TAKAHASHI, SI!!!...¬¬u , disculpen demasiado azúcar mmm..chocolate..  
  
CAPÍTULO 9:  
  
Todos se encontraban en la fiesta de graduación, acompañando a sus parejas en la celebración de su por fin terminada carrera superior, junto con sus amigos, familiares y demas compañeros de clase, se reunieron en un amplio salón, con una gran pista de baile, y muchas mesas alrededor, tocaba una excelente banda de moda y servían deliciosos bocadillos y bebidas.  
  
El grupo de amigos se encontraba reunido junto, en una gran mesa, cada quien con su respectiva pareja, teniendo una amena charla, disfrutando del momento. La banda reunida tocaba unas excelentes melodías, con las cuales los chicos no pudieron evitar sacar a bailar a sus parejas, se oian desde suaves y romanticas hasta movidas y rápidas, al terminar de divertirse bailando juntos, regresaron a sus mesas, tomaron algunos bocadillos y bebidas y al ver que la fiesta llegaba a su fin, optaron por despedirse de sus compañeros y amigos y marcharse a sus respectivos hogares, quedando de acuerdo en verse al día siguiente para arreglar los preparativos de la boda en la mansión Kaiba.  
  
Ya eran las 4:00 de la tarde, Joey esperaba impaciente junto con Kaiba la llegada de sus amigos, como habían quedado la noche anterior, no tuvo que esperar mucho, pronto llegaron Yugi y Yami, junto con Marik y Malik, y al final Ryou y Bakura; Kaiba los condujo a una gran habitación, con una bella sala, donde podían hablar tranquilamente sin ser molestados.  
  
J: bien chicos, ya ha pasado un largo año, y creo que ya estamos listos para la boda, solo queda un pequeño problemita..ponernos de acuerdo en todo  
  
Y: será dificil pero no imposible, bien comenzemos con el lugar, en donde se llevará a cabo?  
  
M: creo que Kaiba puede resolver ese problema, cierto?  
  
K: si te refieres a hacerla en el jardin de mi mansión, olvídalo  
  
M: pero si es perfecto, mas que jardín parece bosque, ademas no tendremos que gastar tanto  
  
R: creo que Malik tiene razón  
  
J: me parece una buena idea Seto, di que si?  
  
K: ahhhhh...para que me esfuerzo, siempre termino rendido ante ti...esta bien  
  
R: les parece bien a todos?  
  
Y y YY: si  
  
B: si te parece bien, esta bien para mi  
  
M: yo igual con Malik  
  
K: ya que..¬¬  
  
R: bien, ahora hay que decidir, nos casaremos por la iglesia, aparte del civil?  
  
Y, M, J y K: si  
  
B: pero yo no creo en Dios, yo creo en Ra, me reuso a hacerlo  
  
YY: lo siento Yugi, pero soy completamente fiel a Ra y mis demás dioses  
  
MR: igual yo Malik  
  
R: descuiden chicos, que se casen por la iglesia no significa que tengan que creer en Dios  
  
M: si, por que yo tambien creo en Ra, pero prefiero pensar que Dios y Ra son lo mismo, me entienden?  
  
YY, B, MR: ¿?  
  
Y: lo que Malik quiere decir es que piensen que en lugar de existir un Dios y un Ra, son uno solo, una misma fuerza poderosa, la misma que nos transformó en chicas, entienden ahora si?  
  
YY: bueno, viendolo de ese modo, estoy de acuerdo  
  
MR: yo tambien  
  
B: mmm..no estoy seguro, por que tienen la necesidad de casarse por la iglesia y no solo por el civil?  
  
R: lo que pasa 'kura, es que una siempre sueña con una boda en la iglesia, puesto que son mas bonitas y clásicas, recuerdas aquella película que vimos? En donde la chica lleva una hermoso vestido blanco y su novio la espera al final del largo pasillo principal, tocan una linda melodía y ella avanza hacia él, siendo observada por todos sus parientes y amigos  
  
B: ahh..ya la recuerdo, eso fue en el final, quieres una boda así?  
  
R: así es, lo harías por mi?, esto no quiere decir que no creamos en Ra, ni nada, es solo el deseo de hacerlo en ese modo  
  
B: bueno, si lo pones así, lo haré por ti  
  
R: gracias por entender 'kura  
  
J: bien, ahora hay que ver cuando será  
  
R: me gustaría que fuera dentro de un mes, que es cuando llega mi padre de su expedición  
  
Y: me parece bien, alguien tiene algun problema con esa fecha?  
  
Todos: no  
  
Y: ok, ahora debemos decidir como estará adornado el salón, la música que se tocará y el banquete y demas bocadillos  
  
K: no se preocupen por eso, ayer llamé al mejor organizador de bodas de la ciudad, y no tarda en venir  
  
J: que bien Seto, tan organizado como siempre  
  
MR: asshhh...¬¬  
  
No tuvieron que esperar mas de 15 minutos para que llegará el organizador, era un muchacho de aspecto novedoso y juvenil, algo amanerado, pero nada de que preocuparse.  
  
¿?: Buenas tardes joven Kaiba, hola a todos, mi nombre es Dave  
  
J: hola Mike, que bueno que viniste, tenemos mucho de que hablar  
  
D: por supuesto querida, por donde quieres que empezemos  
  
MR: (en un susurro dirigido a Bakura) sabes creo que es rarito  
  
B: como si tu no lo fueras ¬¬  
  
MR: si, pero yo no actuo así, el hecho de que me gusten lo hombres, no quiere decir que actúe como mujer  
  
B: mmm..buen punto  
  
D: muy bien entonces comenzaremos con la decoración del lugar, observen estas fotografías, y diganme cuales son de su agrado  
  
Dave les estuvo mostrando folletos y fotografías con decoraciones qye había hecho antes, en verdad que eran hermosas, por eso era el mejor decorador, despues de algunos problemillas para decidirse, optaron por la mejor opción, después le siguieron la lista de invitados, que no fue muy larga, ya que solo asistirían los familiares y algunos bueno amigos, eligieron al terminar el banquete y la música que se tocaría, y al estar todo completamente decidido y organizado, Dave prosiguió con la ropa, el acompañaría a los chicos a elegir su traje y los anillos, mientras que a las chicas las acompañaría su asistente Kate para elegir su vestido de bodas, aparte de su calzado, maquillaje y peinado.  
  
Al terminar la semana, todo se encontraba en orden, ya se había apartado la fecha para la ceremonia en la Iglesia, habían sido pedidos y contratados los servicios de cocina de el mejor restaurante, la banda y los equipos de sonido, Dave y Kate ya se encontraban preparando el patio de la mansión Kaiba para la gran celebración y las invitaciones ya habían sido dadas. Ya solo se encontraban a menos de un mes de cumplir uno de sus mayores sueños en relidad, parecía que todo sería perfecto, nada podría salir mal, las chicas contaban los días para dar el gran paso frente al altar.  
  
CONTINUARÁ...  
  
LO SIENTO T.T, ya se, en verdad que es muy corto este capítulo, pero tengo una buena excusa LOS EXAMANES y la mejor y que de seguro los animará, el siguiente capítulo será EL DE LA BODA, así es, ya no los haré esperar más, de hecho ya tengo una parte, es por eso que este quedó tan cortito, sean pacientes, lo veran la próxima semana, de nuevo muchísimas gracias por todo su apoyo, los quiero, nos vemos muy muy pronto con la boda.  
  
AVISO IMPORTANTE: ahhhh..casí lo olvidaba, para la boda quiero hacer algo especial, y como mi amiga Tsukayama me dijo que ella quería asistir a la boda, pues mi brillante mente, pensó una brillante idea, para llevarla a cabo necesito de su colaboración, aquí va el mensaje: SI TU ADOLESCENTE LOCA(O) Y AMANTE DE YUGIOH!, QUIERES APARECER COMO UNA INVITADA A LA BODA DE LOS PERSONAJES EN ESTA HISTORIA, LO ÚNICO QUE TIENES QUE HACER ES MANDAR UN REVIEW Y DECIRME TU NOMBRE REAL O ALGO PARECIDO, NADA DE NOMBRES RAROS O IMAGINARIOS EH?, Y QUE QUIERES SER DE LOS PERSONAJES, COMPAÑERA DE TRABAJO DE ALGUNO DE ELLOS, PRIMA VECINA, QUE SE YO, NADA DE AMANTES O NOVIAS PERDIDAS, PERO OJO, NECESITAS HACERLO RÁPIDO, PUES CUENTO CON ELLO PARA HACER EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO, QUE SERÁ LA BODA...bien ahora que ya estas avisada no pierdas tiempo y manda tu review, adios. 


	10. ¡La Boda!

¿QUÉ USTEDES SE CONVIRTIERON EN QUE?  
  
HOLAAAAAAAA!!!! LO SIENTO TANTO, DEBEN PERDONARME, lo se, lo se, tardé muchísimo tiempo en actualizar y en verdad lo lamento, no tengo excusas en verdad buenas para mi comportamiento, pero ya estoy de vuelta, y con muchas energías para seguir con mis dos fics. Esta vez agradeceré eternamente mis reviews al final de este capítulo.  
  
Disclaimer: ¿Creen que si Yugioh fuera mío lo terminaría de aquella forma tan brutal y decepcionante? PUES CLARO QUE NO, así que no me pertenece y maldigo a su creador por hacernos esto a todas sus queridas seguidoras, creo que me voy a deprimir ;.;  
  
CAPÍTULO 10:  
  
El tan esperado día por fin llegó, todos despertaron muy temprado, cada pareja en una de las tantas habitaciones que la mansión de Kaiba poseía, ya que el día anterior habían decidido que así sería mas sencillo y rápido prepararse y estar a tiempo en la ceremonia.  
  
La mañana transcurrió con rapidez, se dedicaron a terminar de arreglar y dejar listo cualquier detalle, todo quedó verdaderamente hermoso y perfecto.  
  
Al llegar la tarde las asesoras de moda y estilistas llevaron a las chicas a una habitación aparte, donde comenzaron con su preparación para esa noche, al igual que con los chicos.  
  
Pronto llegó la tan ansiada hora, como dice la tradición, los novios no podías ver a las chicas hasta estar en el altar, así que partieron en autos separados rumbo a la Iglesia.  
  
Esta estaba decorada con finos y hermosos adornos florales en las puertas principales y al princicpio de cada una de las bancas en las que tomarían asiento los invitados, echos con flores blancas y rojas y listones color beige.  
  
Los primeros en llegas fueron los chicos, saludaron a todos sus familiares, conocidos y amigos que se encontraban ya presentes en su espera fuera de la catedral y comenzaron a entrar y tomar sus posiciones en la espera de las novias.  
  
Todo se encontraba en orden y la música comenzó a sonar y las primeras en recorrer el pasillo fueron las madrinas, Dreigon, una gran amiga de la escuela era la de Ryou, Tea de Yugi, Ishizu de Malik y Tsukayama de Joey, gran amiga de ella y Seto, las cuatro llevaban vestidos color azul rey iguales, y un pequeño ramo de flores que convinaba, se veían muy bien; al terminar le seguieron los novios acompañados de sus madres, pero como ninguno tenía, lo hicieron de la siguiente forma:  
  
Bakura y Tatsumi Izzumi, quien era la pequeña prima de Ryou, un poco loca, pero milagrosamente le caía bien al albino, siempre lo mataba de risa con sus travesuras.  
  
Yami y Grabiela Treviño, una de las grandes amigas que hizo Yugi mientra estudiaba su carrera y que tambien lo era de Yami.  
  
Malik y Danny, una pequeña prima perdida de Malik, se peleaba mucho con él, pero no había nadie más así que se tuvo que aguantar las ganas de ahorcarla.  
  
Kaiba y Francisca, mejor conocida como Frater, quien al igual que Tsukayama fue amiga de él en el horfanatorio y despues compañera de Joey en la escuela.  
  
Al terminar de pasar ellos le siguieron los pajesitos que eran Mokuba y Rebecca, que llevaban pequeñas canastas con pétalos que iban esparciendo al caminar a lo largo del pasillo.  
  
Comenzó a sonar la música ya tan conocida para todos, y fue el momento de pasar para las novias, Ryou aompañada de su padre, Yugi con su abuelo, Malik con Odion y Joey con Serenity, su única familia.  
  
Caminaron hasta el altar en donde las esperaban sus futuros esposos y ahí cada pariente se las entregó. Los chicos no salían de su asombro, se veían realmente hermosas (N/A: ahora una pequeña descripción que espero entinedan n_n)  
  
Ryou lucía un bello vestido blanco con escote en V que se ataba por detrás del cuello dejando su espalda al descubierto, la caida era simple, calzaba unas bellas sandalias de tacón alto blancas de tiras cruzadas, con su cabello suelto y sobre el cual llevaba una linda corona contruida con flores de colores con un velo que colgaba por detrás y con un maquillaje natural, que resaltaba su hermosura.  
  
El vestido de Yugi era de delgados tirantes que pasaban por los hombros, con un escote sencillo, ajustaba su cintura y la caida era simple, llevaba unos lindos zapatos de tacón alto que iban perfecto con su atuendo, con su cabello tambien suelto y con una corona parecida a la de Ryou, al igual que un maquillaje muy sencillo.  
  
El vestido de Malik era de estraples que dejaban sus hombros, parte de la espalda y la parte baja del cuello descubiertos, ajustaba su cintura y resaltaba su figura, calzaba zapatos de tacón alto blancos y el cabello recogido con una linda diadema plateada con pequeños diamantes con un velo recorría su esplada y un maquillaje natural.  
  
Joey traía puesto una vestido tambien de estraples, pero el suyo se ataba por detrás con unas tiras entrecruzadas por la espalda que ajustaban su cintura, caida simples y el cabello recogido solo por el frente, como una media cola, puesto que le caí por detrás sobre la espalda junto con el velo, y con un maquillaje muy simple.  
  
Los chicos vestían todos igual, un reluciente smoking negro con una camisa blanca, pero cada uno con su toque, pues mientras que Seto y Yami, traían una corbata, Bakura y Marik decidieron no llevar nada, según ellos, estorboso en el cuello.  
  
Al estar las cuatro parejas reunidas se llevó a cabo la ceremonia, el padre primero prosedió con el rito de recepción, le siguió la lectura del evangelio, en la cual los yamis estaban que se caían del aburrimiento y por último llegó lo bueno, donde el padre prosiguió con la declaración del matrimonio:  
  
Padre: Ahora les haré la pregunta a los novios y cada uno me responderá cuando reciban el micrófono y al acerlo deberan colocar los anillos matrimoniales en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda de su respectiva pareja, al igual que ellas a ustedes cuando contesten. Bakura, Yami, Marik y Seto, aceptan por esposas a Ryou, Yugi, Malik y Joey para amarlas, respetarlas y honrarlas, en pobreza y riqueza, salud y enfermedad, tiempos buenos y malos, hasta ser separados por la muerte?  
  
B, YY, MR, K: acepto  
  
Padre: Bien y ustedes Ryou, Yugi, Malik y Joey aceptan a Bakura, Yami, Marik y Seto como sus legítimos esposos para amarlos, respetarlos y honrarlos, en pobreza y riqueza, salud y enfermedad, tiempos buenos y malos, hasta que la muerte los separe?  
  
R, Y, M, J: acepto  
  
Padre: entonces por el poder que me confiere la Iglesia y Dios, yo los declaro marido y mujer, pueden besar a la novia  
  
Cada pareja se dio un profundo beso, en señal de lo mucho que se aman, lleno de cariño y ternura, por fin habían cumplido uno de sus más anhelados sueños.  
  
Firmaron unas actas de matrimonio junto con unos testigos y el padre le obsequió un libro donde se habla del significado de dicho sacramento. Al terminar la misa cada pareja salío de la catedral, donde ya los esparaban todos los invitados, quienes comenzaron a lanzarles arroz que los asesores les habían entregado en pequeñas bolsitas, mientras corrían hacia su limosina que los llevaría a la mansión Kaiba, donde sería la gran fiesta, seguidos de los demás.  
  
En el amplio jardín de la mansión se montó un pequeño escenario donde tocaría la banda y en frente se puso una pista de baile y frente a ella se encontraba la mesa principal en donde irían las cuatro parejas y alrededor de la pista se colocaron muchas mesas redondas adronadas con manteles color beige al igual que las sillas, y en el centro tenían un lindo arreglo floral, además de la vajilla y copas ya colocadas, junto con charolas con deliciosos bocadillos. Como ya era casi de noche, el lugar estaba iluminado por luces que colgaban encima de todo amarrados de los árboles cercanos, se veían todo estupendo.  
  
Al ya estar todos reunidos en el lugar, comenzó la fiesta cuando las parejas bailaron en el centro de la pista la primera pieza que era muy romantica, al terminar varias parejas de invitados los imitaron, se comenzó una amena charla en todas las mesas.  
  
Ryou y Bakura fueron a saludar y a platicar con sus invitados y familiares.  
  
Padre de Ryou: Ryou, Bakura!, estoy muy contento de que se hayan casado, sabes mm..hija todavía ,me cuesta creer lo que ha pasado en este corto tiempo, en especial la última noticia  
  
FLASH BACK*  
  
El padre de Ryou por fin había regresado de su largo viaje por Egipto, estaba ansioso de ver a su hijo de nuevo.  
  
PR: RYOU! RYOU! YA REGRESÉ HIJO, ¿DONDE ESTAS?  
  
B: hola señor! ¿me recuerda?  
  
PR: claro como olvidarte Bakura..¬¬  
  
B: jeje, bueno lamento informarle que algo terrible le ha pasado al pequeño Ryou, ya no volverá a ser el mismo nunca más (fingiendo gran tristeza)  
  
PR: QUE!!!!! DE QUE HABLAS BAKURA, ¿QUÉ PASÓ?  
  
B: mmmm..pues..este  
  
Pero de repente se oye a alguien bajar las escaleras rumbo a la sala donde se encontraban  
  
R: PAPÁ! PAPÁ! ¿ERES TU?  
  
PR: así es hijo, pero que le pasó a tu voz, se oye extraña, que te ha sucedido?  
  
Pero sus pensamientos se esfumaron al ver entrar a Ryou, vestida con una minifalda y una camiseta corta.  
  
PR: DIOS!!!!!!! PERO QUE TE PASÓ???????  
  
B: se lo dije  
  
R: pues verás papá es una muy larga historia que te voy a relatar..  
  
Pero antes de que terminara de hablar su padre yacía en el suelo desmayado.  
  
B: genial, ya veo de donde sacaste lo debil ¬¬u  
  
R: oye!....habrá que esperar a que despierte, solo espero que lo entienda  
  
B: y si no pues ni modo  
  
R: ay Bakura..pero dime que le dijiste antes, se oía asustado  
  
B: yo? Nada, no le dije nada..  
  
FIN DEL BLASH BACK*  
  
R: si, jeje, pero me alegro que lo hayas tomado de la mejor manera  
  
B: si y recuerde que muy pronto será abuelo, se lo garantizo  
  
Este comentario hizo que Ryou tomará un alto color rojo, al igual que su padre.  
  
B: wow! Vaya que se parecen ustedes dos, por todo se sonrojan  
  
Pronto se unieron a al conversación Dreigon y Tatsumi.  
  
D: HOLA!!!!! COMO ESTA MI PAREJA FAVORITA?  
  
R: hola Dreigon  
  
D: y tu 'kura no me saludas?  
  
B: OYE! Solo RYOU puede llamarme así, insignificante mortal  
  
D: si como sea, yo tambien te quiero  
  
B: ¬¬***(esta loca)  
  
T: HOLA PRIMA! HOLA BAKURA!  
  
R: hola Tatsumi, te estas divirtiendo?  
  
T: claro, mi yami tambien lo esta haciendo  
  
B: TU YAMI? JajajaJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA...NO LO SUSPERARÉ.. UN YAMI, JAJAJAJAJAJA  
  
T: NO TE BURLES TONTO ES EN SERIO, SI TENGO UNO  
  
B: SI Y YO ME PORTO TAN BIEN COMO YUGI, JAJAJAJAJAJA, ESTAS LOCA, JAJAJA  
  
T: insolente, pero que importa, dice que ya te dará tu merecido después  
  
B: ¿ya no hay personas normales en este mundo?  
  
Mientras tanto Ryou platicaba animadamente ahora tambien con Alejandra, una de sus mejores amigas del trabajo.  
  
A: muchísimas felicidades Ryou, me alegra que seas tan feliz  
  
R: gracias eres una gran amiga  
  
D: pero cuentanos ¿a dónde piensan irse de luna me miel?  
  
R: tenemos planeado ir a Florida por un par de semanas  
  
D: que padre!, se diveritan muchísimo  
  
R: si, jeje con Bakura siempre lo hago  
  
A: vaya que si es apuesto eh?  
  
D: en eso tienes toda la razón, eres muy afortunada Ryou  
  
R: así es, no cambiaría a Bakura por nada del mundo  
  
Por otro lado del lugar se encontraban platicando Yugi, Yami, el abuelo y Gaby y Nadeshiko, amigas de la escuela de Yugi.  
  
AB: vaya no puedo creerlo, muy pronto seré bisabuelo, jamás creí vivir para este momento  
  
Y: me da gusto que esto te haga felíz abuelito  
  
AB: y no sabes cuanto n_________n  
  
G: y cuentanos Yugi, en donde piensan pasar su luna de miel tu y Yami  
  
Y: tenemos pensado ir un par de semanas a Europa  
  
N: eso suena grandioso, tiene hermosos lugares para vacacionar  
  
YY: ademas de que tiene sitios muy romanticos, cierto Yugi?  
  
Y: jijjiji, así es Yami  
  
G: awwww..son tan lindos, hacen una hermosa pareja  
  
YY y Y: (sonrojados) gracias  
  
N: les aseguro que seran muy felices juntos  
  
AB: claro no tengas duda de ello, estos dos se aman demasiado, yo lo se  
  
Mientras tanto Marik Y Malik charlaban con Odion, Ishizu, Danny y Yuliana, una buena amiga del trabajo de Malik  
  
Dn: MUCHAS FELICIDADES PRIMITA!..... y Marik ¬¬  
  
M: gracias Danny, pero debo decirte que ya debes empezar a tratar bien a Marik, quien ya es parte de esta familia  
  
Dn: pero si es su culpa, él es el que me molesta ¬¬  
  
I: estoy de acuerdo con ella, Marik es muy fastidioso ¬¬  
  
MR: NO ES CIERTO!! o  
  
M: ¬¬u si como sea, tendran que llevarse mejor de ahora en adelante  
  
I: pobre de mi u_u  
  
Yl: Hola Malik, muchas felicidades a los dos n_n  
  
M: Hola Yuliana me alegra que hayas venido  
  
Yl: como perderme un evento tan especial, dime ya tienen planeado a donde iran de luna de miel?  
  
M: si! Vamos a ir a Los Angeles, dicen que es genial  
  
O: ahí viven los artístas famosos y hay muchos lugares para visitar  
  
Yl: espero que la pasen muy bien  
  
MR: no tengas duda de ello  
  
En otra parte del lugar Kaiba, Joey, Mokuba, Tsukayama, Frater, Anahi y Edmund, otra amiga de Joey, quien estudió diseño gráfico y tenía un club nocturno al cual frecuentaban con sus demas amigos, tambien era DJ por lo que la contrataron para encargarse de la música.  
  
Mk: HERMANO, JOEY, ME ALEGRO DE QUE POR FIN SE HAYAN CASADO! (corre y los abraza con emoción)  
  
J: jejeje, ahora será como si tuvieras una nueva hermana  
  
Mk: ya te consideraba como una desde antes  
  
J: gracias Mokuba  
  
Ts: MUCHAS FELICIDADES! (tambien corre y los abraza con mucha fuerza)  
  
J: gracias amiga  
  
S: ejem..podrías dejarme respirar  
  
Ts: jejeje..lo siento, saben tienen que dejarme dibujarlos como caricaturas chibis, SIIII!!! Sería grandioso *o*  
  
S: no  
  
J: siiii!!!  
  
Ts: muy bien lo haré cuando tomen las fotos al final  
  
S: ¬¬..para que me molesto  
  
Fr: Y diganme chicos, ¿a dónde piensan ir de luna de miel?  
  
S: iremos a Hawaii  
  
Fr: que padre!, es un hermoso lugar  
  
J: aja y ahí Seto podrá tomar un buen bronceado, no es así?  
  
S: -////-..si (muy sonrojado)  
  
Ed: Hola ya vine  
  
J: hola Edmund, en verdad haces un magnífica trabajo con la música de fondo  
  
Ed: y espera la que tengo preparada para bailar n_n  
  
J: si es como la que hay en tu club, me encantará  
  
Ed: hace tiempo que no van  
  
J: es que Seto ha tenido mucho trabajo ultimamente, supongo lo mismo de los demás  
  
Ed: ya lo remodelé quedó mucho mejor que antes, deben ir al regresar de su vaciones  
  
J: Claro!  
  
An: Hola, en verdad lamento el retraso, salí de la ceremonia y tomé equivocadamente una calle con mucho tráfico, ¡muchas felicidades a los dos!  
  
S: gracias Anahí, no hay problema lo importante es que estas aquí  
  
J: sabes, si no fueras la secretaria mejor capacitada de Kaiba Corp y por eso Seto te apreciara, me pondría celosa  
  
An: jajajaja me halagas  
  
S: que cosas dices cachorra, despues de esto no dudes en que te pertenesco, este anillo lo demuestra  
  
An: no te preocupes Joey n_n  
  
J: lo se, solo bromeaba  
  
Así continuaron conversando animadamente por un rato mas,pronto llegó la hora de la cena, todos tomaron asiento en sus mesas, dieron un pequeño brindis, algunos les dieron una bellas palabras a los matrimonio y pronto los meseros comenzaron a llevar los platos con los deliciosos platillos ya preparados, fue un momento tranquilo, cada quien platicando con las personas de su mesa, al terminar llegó el momento de partir el pastel que sería el postre, este era de 3 pisos, sabor vainilla de tres leches (N/A: MMMMMMMMM..PASTEL), cuierto por un betún color blanco y con adornos de colores pastel en las orillas y superficie.  
  
Las cuatro novias fueron las primeras en partirlo, al mismo tiempo pero en un lugar diferente, sacaron una rebadana pequeña y lo probaron.  
  
R: mmmmm..que rico está, ¿quieres Bakura?  
  
B: claro!  
  
Ryou cogió un pedazo con sus manos y le llevó hacia la boca de Bakura, pero en lugar de darselo se lo embarró en el rostro, sacando las carcajadas de varios invitados y la furia de su esposo.  
  
R: jijijiji, lo siento 'kura, no pude resisitir la tentación, jajaja  
  
B: GGGRRRRRRRR... lo pagarás  
  
Dicho esto tomó un pedazo de igual tamaño y se lo embarró a su esposa en la cara de igual forma.  
  
B: MUAHAHAHA...ahora yo no me pude resistir  
  
R: jajajajaja...ven acá  
  
Lo jaló hacia ella y le dio un beso en el cual aprovechaba para lamer parte del betún que tenía embarrado en el rostro.  
  
Las demás parejas hicieron el mismo juego que el par de albinos, se dieron un buen postre (N/A: jejeje, golosos), le sirvieron a los demas invitados y al final no quedó ni rastro del gran pastel.  
  
La fotografa contrada no paraba de tomar fotos en todo momento, no quería perderse nada, al final llamó a las parejas y los familiares para una pequeña sesión de fotos, tomó por parejas separadas, despues las cuatro juntas, otra con sus familiares, otra con amigos, bueno de todo, pero había algo en ella por lo cual la pequeña Yugi no dejaba de mirarla, al terminar decidió hablar con ella.  
  
Y: disculpa, no te conosco de algún lugar, me eres muy familiar  
  
¿?: sabes me sucede lo mismo....mmmm..¡claro! estuvimos juntas toda la primaria y secundaria, soy Alicia fuimos amigas  
  
Y: ¡Es cierto! vaya en verdad has cambiado casi no te reconocía, hace mucho que no nos veíamos, desde que te fuiste a estudiar fuera  
  
A: así es, ahora soy una fotografa profesional y tu que estudiaste  
  
Y: soy licenciada en ciencias de la educación, o mas bien maestra de preescolar  
  
A: jejeje, siempre pense que estudiarías algo así, tienes un trato especial con los niños  
  
Y: jijiji, si son tan lindos (en eso se les une Yami)  
  
YY: hola, quien eres?  
  
Y: Yami te presento a Alicia, una de mis grandes amigas  
  
A: Hola, es un placer conocerte  
  
YY: digo lo mismo  
  
Conversaron un rato mas, despues la música comenzó a sonar con más fuerza y todos fueron a la pista a bailar, los chicos fueron los mas solicitados, Bakura fue arrastrado contra su voluntad por Dreigon, luego por Tatsumi y al terminar por Alejandra, Yami bailó con Gaby, Naneshiko, Alicia y con Tea, Malik tampoco se salvó, bailó con Danny, Yuliana e Ishizu y Kaiba obligado por Joey, lo hizo con Frater, Tsukayama y Anahi.  
  
Después bailaron algunas baladas tranquilas con sus parejas, al igual que movidas y ritmicas, ya lo dominaban gracias a las clases que tomaron con los coordinadores.  
  
Se acercaba el final de la fiesta, así como un momento muy esperado, el lanzamiento del ramo, las novias se pararon sobre el escenario de espaldas, mientras que las chicas solteras esperaban atrás a la espera de que les tocara el ramo, que según la tradición marcaría que sería la siguiente en casarse; contaron hasta tres y lo lanzaron las cuatro al mismo tiempo.  
  
Todas trataron de alcanzarlo pero solo las más intépridas, astutas y ágiles (N/A: jajajaja, no pude evitarlo) lograron el objetivo de obtenerlo, Dreigon el de Ryou, Tsukayama el de Joey, Alicia el de Yugi y Danny el de Malik, las demas se decepcionaron un poco, pero a veces se gana y otras se pierde, no?  
  
Siguió el turno de los novios, ya saben le quitan el encaje que llevan sensualmente en la parte alta de la pierna a las chicas y lo lanzan, al igual que las chicas, hacía los invitados solteros.  
  
Con cuidado y un gran deleite recorrieron las piernas de sus esposas en busca del encaje el cual retiraron con delicadeza, subieron al escenario, se colocaron de espaldas y los lanzaron al aire. Mokuba obtuvo el de Kaiba, el pequeño no pudo evitar sonrojarse, a Odion el de Marik, al abuelo el de Yugi, no dejaba de saltar por la felcidad (N/A: ¬¬u) y el de Bakura a su suegro (N/A: osea el papá de Ryou), quien como dedució el albino no pudo evitar sonrojarse.  
  
Con esto terminaba la gran fiesta, todos con gran felcidad en su corazón, en especial los nuevos matrimonios, su nueva vida apenas comenzaba, poco a poco el lugar se fue vaciando hasta que solo quedaron los 8 y los coordinadores quienes se estaban encargando de limpiar y ordenar todo para que al día siguiente recibieran su paga y los matrimonios se pudieran ir en paz a su luna de miel, quienes decidieron quedarse de nuevo todos juntos en la mansión, ya que irían al mismo sitio, el aeropuerto, al amanecer y podrían despedirse por el poco tiempo que pasarían separados.  
  
CONTINUARÁ...  
  
Y bien que opinan? Les gustó? No cumple con sus espectativas?, en verdad que me esforze, lo juro, fue dificil para mi saber todo lo que se tiene que hacer y como en un boda, en especial por que hace años que no asisto a una, así que me dediqué a la ardua tarea de buscar información explícita sobre este tema y tambien se que las apariciones de ustedes no fueron de lo mejor, pero exprimí toda mi imaginación, o lo que queda y ese fue el resultado, en serio espero que haya sido de su agrado y que al menos esten conformes.  
  
Heer Kun: Gracias por tu review, espero que este capítulo tambien haya sido de tu agrado, por fin lo logré, publicar el evento del año, jejeje, cuidate, nos vemos pronto.  
  
Tsukayama: Gracias por tu review, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo y tu participación en él, la cual te agradesco y si no fue así, en verdad lo siento, es la primera ves que hago algo así, ojalá haya podido realizar alguno de tus sueños y descuida tus regalos, los abriran en el siguiente capítulo, cuidate.  
  
Dark-Cold-Gaby: Gracias por tu review, deseo que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y tu participación en el, la cual te agradesco, saludos.  
  
Dreigon: Gracias por tu review amiga, espero que te haya gustado mucho este capítulo y tu aparición en el, gracias por participar, y si por fin terminé los odiosos examenes, gracias por tu apoyo, cuidate.  
  
Frater: Gracias por tu review, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y el modo en que participaste en el, gracias por particapar, saludos.  
  
Duel-cha: Gracias por tu review, espero que te guste este capítulo y como participaste en el, te agradesco el haberlo hecho, jeje lo se, el no dejar review es un mal hábito, que hace poco aprendí a superar, cuidate.  
  
Nadeshiko: Gracias por tu review y por querer participar, me la pusiste dificil, pero espero que te haya gustado el resultado, nos vemos.  
  
Im_ sO_ OrIgInAL: Gracias por tu review y por tu particpación, espero haberte complacido, me alegra que te haya gustado el anterior, saludos.  
  
Ark angel: Gracias por tu review y haber particiapdo en mi fic, espero haber podido complacerte, gracias por apoyarme con los examenes, todo resultó bien al final, suerte con la escuela, echale ganas.  
  
Tikal-neo: Gracias por tu review y tu participación en el fic, espero que esta haya sido de tu agrado, continua leyendo, adios.  
  
Yugi Moto2: Gracias por tu review y participación en mi fic, wow, en verdad que es todo un honor que te hayas fijado en mi fic, perdona si pensaste que me plagié el tuyo, pero te repito no fue así, lamento las molestias, muchas gracias por todos tus consejos, espero haber mejorado aunque sea un poco en este capítulo, y te pido NO DEJES DE ESCRIBIR, se que fue muy duro para todos el trágico final de Yugioh, pero una no debe de darse por vencida, por que si aparte de eso, se deja de escribir, la serie llegará al olvido y las seguidoras nos volveremos locas, sin nada en que apoyar nuesta imaginación e ideales, así que tienes que ser fuerte y seguir dandonos alegría con tus fics, que tanto adoro, de nuevo muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo, cuidate mucho.  
  
Aguila Fanel: Gracias por tu review y tu participación, lamento no haberte podido complacer del todo con lo que me pediste, pero debes recordar que Kaiba no tiene familiares mas que su hermano, así que te puse como secretaria predilecta, saludos, espero que te haya gustado, saludos.  
  
Yami Moto: Gracias por tu review, jejeje el verdad lamento lo del Dave, pero no pasa nada, son fics diferentes, nadie lo notará, n_n, y si, tengo preparados muchos capítulos mas, sobre las lunas de miel, y los meses de embarazo, esto no terminará tan pronto, cuidate.  
  
Ed Anfis: Gracias por tu review y tu participación en este fic, espero qua haya sido de tu agrado, nos vemos pronto, cuidate.  
  
Ya saben dudas, reclamaciones, halagos, insultos, felicitaciones y más son bienvenidas en un review, no duden en dejar uno, trataré de continuar lo mas pronto que me sea posible, tenganme un poco de paciencia, nos vemos pronto y de nuevo muchísimas gracias a todos los que me apoyan, este fic no sería posible sin ustedes, adios. 


	11. Luna de Miel I

¿QUÉ USTEDES SE CONVIRTIERON EN QUE?  
  
LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO TT.TT, yo se que me deben odiar por no actualizar mas pronto, pero tengo una buena excusa, resulta que mi padre me contrató temporalmente de secretaria, puesto que la que trabaja con ellos salió un tiempecito de vacaciones y yo accesí a tomar su lugar por que soy una buena hija.....¡esta bien! Lo hize por dinero..lo necesitaba, y para acabarla mi computadora estuvo descompuesta toda esta semana, por lo que no pude avanzar, ni leer ni dejar review T.T, yo y mi suerte, pero bueno lo importante es que ya volví y prometo no volver a dejarlos abandonados, PERDONENME...  
  
Como ando corta de tiempo no podré agradecer uno por uno mis reviews, así que hay va un agradecimiento general:  
  
MILES DE MILLONES DE INFINITAS GRACIAS A TODOS AQUELLOS QUE ME MANDARON UN REVIEW, gracias a Dreigon, Paola15, Nadeshiko-san, Ark angel y Dark Ankel, Dark-Cold-Gaby, Gochi Glay Lover, Safiro, Duel.chan y Pulgarcita, si olvido a alguien perdoneme por favor, garcias a todas ustedes pór el apoyo que me brindan, son las que me inspiran a continuar con mis fics, GRACIAS, LAS QUIERO MUCHO ^^  
  
CAPÍTULO 11:  
  
Eran cerca de las 7:00 de la mañana, los 4 matrimonios se encontraban corriendo apresuradamente de un lado a otro, dejando todo preparado y ordenado para tomar su vuelo a tiempo en el aeropuerto.  
  
En la fiesta se habían despedido de sus familiares y amigos, pues no los verían alrededor de 10 días, tomarían las merecidas vacaiones que tanto deseaban.  
  
Al llegar al aeropuerto se despidieron entre si y corrieron para alcanzar su respectivo vuelo. Kaiba y Joey caminaban por los pasillos del lujoso avión, hasta encontrar sus asientos, esperando el despegue.  
  
J: Ahhhhh...por fin un tiempo para relajarnos solo tu y yo, lastima que solo sean 10 días  
  
K: lo siento Joey, pero no puedo dejar la compañía ni a Mokuba solos mucho tiempo..  
  
J: descuida se que estaran bien, además el abuelo de Yugi cuidará muy bien de Mokuba  
  
K: pues mas le vale..  
  
J: Seto promete que te olvidarás de tus preocupaciones estos días, te relajarás y disfrutarás junto conmigo, de acuerdo?  
  
K: esta bien  
  
Era un largo viaje, debían cruzar todo el oceano Pacífico, eran mas de 10 horas de vuelo, Seto se la pasó tecleando en su laptop, durmiendo y platicando con Joey de vez en cuando, pero su compañera era otra historia, con lo hiperactiva que es, no se pudo estar quieta ni un momento, miraba por la ventana, comía, escuchaba música, veía películas, platicaba con los demas pasajeros y hasta se hizo amiga de las azafatas.  
  
Al salir por el corredor del avión hacia el aeropuerto fueron recibidos por bailarinas hawaiianas, que les colocaron uno de los típicos collares hechos con flores del lugar. Hubo unas que saludaron a Kaiba dandoles besos en la mejilla, haciendo que se sonrojara de furia y los celos de Joey no se hicieron esperar.  
  
J: HEY!!! DEJENLO EN PAZ! .-la mayoría se alejó con semejante grito  
  
K: ¿celosa? *tono divertido*  
  
J: JA! Celosa yo? Joey Wheeler no siente celos de nada!  
  
K: aja...como tu digas *tono sarcástico*..aunque ahora eres Joey Kaiba  
  
J: mmmm..me gusta como se oye mi nombre con tu apellido  
  
K: a mi tambien  
  
Un chofer los esperaba a la salida del aeropuerto para llevarlos a su hotel, los dos iban admirando la belleza del paisaje, el lugar poseía mucha vegetación y el clima era muy agradable. Cuando llegaron, quedaron impresionados por la elegancia y belleza del lugar en el cual se hospedarían, se notaba que era muy lujuso, los atendieron con rapidez en la recepción y un joven los llevó a su habitación junto con sus maletas.  
  
Esta era muy amplia, al entrar había una pequeña sala con una televisión, a un lado lo que parecía ser una cocina, puesto que había un refrigerador, un horno de microondas y una pequeña estufa, mas adelante estaba el baño, una gran tina, y por último la recamará con una amplia cama. Era de las habitaciones más lujosas que poseía el hotel. Joey rápidamente se dedicó a desempacar sus cosas junto con Seto y al terminar decidieron dar un tranquilo paseo para conocer la isla.  
  
Tomaron uno de esos tours rápidos en donde te dan un recorrido sobre un asiento para dos personas con un pequeño techo y es arrastrado por alguien que pedalea una bicicleta.(N/A: espero que sepan de que hablo ^^) Fue muy divertido, se veía que las personas de la ciudad eran muy amistosas, pues al pasar no dudaban en saludarlas y Joey en contestar, tenía un ambiente tranquilo y pacífico, justo lo que necesitaban y poseí un sin fin de actividades que podían realizar, el señor que los guió fue muy amable y les dio algunos consejos de que era lo mas interesante por hacer, al terminar Kaiba no dudó en darle una buena paga.  
  
Eran alrededor de las 5:00 de la tarde cuando regresaron al hotel, Joey tenía muchas ganas de ir al mar y su esposo decidió complacerla, se pusieron sus trajes de baño y se marcharon de nuevo.  
  
El mar se veía increible, el agua era de un color muy claro, casi podía verse a traves y la arena era muy fina y blanca, y como el sol se aproximaba al horizonte le daba un tono rojizo y naranja a todo.  
  
Joey lucía su bikini color verde, que dejaba ver su hermoso cuerpo y con su cabello suelto hasta la cintura, mientras Kaiba traía un short hasta la rodilla de color azul marino, se podía apreciar su bien formado torso masculino. (N/A: Kaiba en traje de baño *o*, la imagen mental es grandiosa)  
  
Se untaron mutuamente protector solar y entraron al agua, tenía una temperatura muy agradable y pasaron un rato jugando a aventarse agua y nadar un poco.  
  
J: JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!! SETO BASTA!  
  
K: no hasta que lo admitas, dilo!  
  
J: jajajajajaja..NUNCA!  
  
K: entonces pagarás  
  
Kaiba comenzó a zambullirla a modo de venganza, mientras Joey trataba de huir, pero su esposo era mas fuerte que ella.  
  
K: ¿te rindes?  
  
J: ESTA BIEN! ESTA BIEN! Me rindo, tu eres el mejor  
  
K: no escuche  
  
J: GRRRR...ERES EL MEJOR...contento y feliz ¬¬  
  
K. si y mucho ^^  
  
Un par de juegos mas y decidieron salir, la sal del agua comenzaba a molestarles en los ojos, se sentaron sobre la arena en la orilla a observar el atardecer.  
  
J: este lugar es increible Seto, gracias por traerme aquí, yo...no se como pagartelo  
  
K: no tienes por que hacerlo, ahora eres mi esposa, y yo puedo darte todo lo que me plazca  
  
Joey tomó entre sus manos el rostro de Kaiba y lo acercó al suyo para unir sus labios en un beso dulce y lento, mientras el sol se ocultaba dando lugar a la noche.  
  
J: Gracias  
  
K: Gracias a ti Joey, por hacerme tan feliz  
  
********************  
  
Yami y Yugi ya se encontraban frente a la recepción del hotel en donde se hospedarían, parecía el palacio de un rey, muy grande, elegante y lleno de lujos.  
  
Al entrar a su habitación no dejaron de asombrarse, esta era amplia, decorada al estilo antiguo, con algunas extrañas reliquias adornandola, contenía una linda sala con un granm televisor, una pequeña cocina equipada y una recámara con una cama rodeada elegantemente por un semitransparente velo y al pasar por una puerta a un lado se hayaba el baño, que tenía una gran tina de forma ovalada.  
  
Desempacaron sus pertenencias con rapidez, pues estaban impacientes por darle un vistazo a la ciudad y de paso comer algo.  
  
La pareja salió tomada de la mano, mirando con asombro las construcciones que se les iban presentando, la gente que por ahí pasaba los miraba con algo de curiosidad debido a la rareza de su cabello, mas siempre con una amistosa sonrisa.  
  
Pronto se detubieron en un pequeño restaurante, tomaron asiento en un mesa iluminada por la luz de las velas, pues ya estaba obscureciendo. Haciendo caso del antojo de Yugi, pidieron un gran plato de spaguetti del cual comerían los dos (N/A: jejeje, ya saben al estilo la Dama y el Vagabundo).  
  
Minutos mas tarde de haber empezado su cena un joven violinista se acercó a su mesa tocando una linda melodía para la pareja, haciendo mas romántico el momento para los dos.  
  
Y: Yami, esto es grandioso, jamas imaginé estar en este lugar  
  
YY: yo tampoco, es un lugar muy bello y la gente es muy amistosa  
  
Y: ....yo...gracias Yami!..Se todo el esfuerzo que hiciste para que pudieramos venir aquí..  
  
YY: no necesitas agradecermelo Yugi, el tenerte a mi lado, es suficiente para mi  
  
Yugi sonrió a las dulces palabras de su esposo, y hacercó su rostro hacia el para besarlo, mientras el violinista los miraba muy feliz tocando con gran motivación.  
  
********************  
  
Bakura junto con Ryou bajaba del avión de mal humor, un pequeño niño se la había pasado molestandolo.  
  
=FLASH BACK=  
  
Iban a mitad de su vuelo, todo había marchado de lo mas tranquilo, frente a ellos había tomado asiento una señora con su hijo de aproximadamente 3 años, este se había comportado bien, hasta que comenzó a desesperarse de estar sentado. Caminó un poco por el pasillo hasta que se topó con la pareja, Ryou estaba dormida, mientras que Bakura vio que el niño solo la miraba fijamente.  
  
B: ¡Deja de mirarme!  
  
Niño: ....  
  
B: ve con tu madre  
  
N: ....  
  
B: ....  
  
N: por que tienen el cabello blanco?  
  
B: por que así nacimos  
  
N: es feo..no me gusta .  
  
B: nadie te preguntó ¬¬...ahora ¡largate!  
  
El niño herido por el tono de voz de Bakura comenzó a llorar con fuerza, asustando al albino.  
  
B: ¡NO! ¡no llores!  
  
Pero el niño solo logró llorar con mas fuerza, despertando a Ryou, llamando la atención de los demas pasajeros vecinos y trayendo la furia de su madre.  
  
Sra: ¡Por que razón a hecho llorar a mi hijo!  
  
B: oiga un momento, yo no lo hize llorar, solo lo regañé por que es un grosero y me faltó al respeto  
  
Sra: solo tiene 3 años! Debería estar vergonzado  
  
B: grrrrrrr....  
  
Bakura traía cara de "los voy a enviar al Reino de las Sombras" por lo que Ryou tuvo que interceder.  
  
R: calma Bakura...En nombre de mi esposo le pido una disculpa señora, los aviones lo ponen un poco nervioso, perdonenos  
  
Sra: Entiendo jovencita, claro que los perdono, solo espero que no vuelva a ocurrir y que su esposo controle su carácter  
  
Dicho esto la señora regresó a sus asientos con su hijo en brazos. Y Ryou le lanzó una mirada molesta y triste a su compañero..  
  
R: Bakura ¿por que lo hiciste? ¿no puedes ser pacífico un momento?  
  
B: Ryou no fue mi culpa, la pequeña bestia no dejaba de mirarme, despues dijo que nuestro cabello era feo y eso me molestó mucho, le dije que se largara y comenzó a llorar sin control..  
  
R. debes ser dulce con los niños, se asustan facilmente y mas se les hablas con un tono fuerte de voz.....sabes empiezo a pensar que no estas preparado para tener un hijo Bakura, quizas debamos esperar unos años mas...  
  
B: ¡NO¡...Ryou perdóname por favor, no volverá a ocurrir, pero como tu misma lo dijiste, viajar en "avión" me pone un tanto nervioso, lo siento...  
  
R: no lo sé ´kura, necesito pensarlo un poco mas....  
  
Y así permanecieron en silencio el resto del viaje, cada uno con sus pensamientos...  
  
=FIN DE FLASH BACK=  
  
¿?: bien chicos, por fin hemos llegado a su hotel, ¿qué les parece?  
  
R: es hermoso, muchas gracias por traernos señor ^^  
  
B:...  
  
Siguieron en silencio recorriendo el hotel en busca de su habitación, este estaba lleno de vegetación, por donde miraras había flores, palmeras y helechos muy verdes, puesto que el clima era muy húmedo y cálido.  
  
Su habitación era espaciosa, equipada con una sala, cocina, baño y recamara amplia, un gran ventanal al frente de esta última con una bella vista al mar, era perfecto...mas los dos no dijeron nada, al encontrarse desempacando sus pertenencias en absoluto silencio, fue cuando Bakura perdió la paciencia..  
  
B: Ryou ¿qué es lo que te pasa? ¿qué acaso ya no piensas hablarme?  
  
R: ...  
  
B: RESPONDEME!  
  
Mas lo único que logró fue que Ryou rompiera en llanto, lo cual lo desconcertó mucho y lo hizo sentirse basura, estaban en su luna de miel, pero no la estaban disfrutando...Se acercó a ella con cuidado y la abrazó fuertemente tratando de consolarla y saber que es lo que le ocurría.  
  
B: no llores Ryou, yo...no quise gritarte, pero me duele que me ignores, ¿fue por lo del niño?..te dije que lo sentía, y es la verdad......no me gusta que estes enojada conmigo...  
  
R: Bakura..snif..snif..yo tambien lo siento, es solo que...estoy muy confundida respecto a lo de tener familia, no solo por el incidente de hoy, sino por todo lo que va a implicar y yo...no me siento muy segura de poder hacerlo....perdoname por tratarte de ese modo..snif..  
  
B: pero que cosas dices mi amor, claro que podremos, ademas lo haremos juntos, no estarás sola, me tendras siempre para apoyarte...pero por ahora no pienses en eso, solo estaremos en este paraíso 10 días y no hay que desperdiciarlo, ¿de acuerdo?  
  
Una dulce sonrisa se formó en el rostro de la chica, no todos los días su esposo le decía palabras tan bonitas "claro! ..gracias Bakura", se abrazó mas fuerte de el, levantó un poco su rostro y lo besó, al separarse ambos se levantaron.  
  
B: y bien, ¿qué quieres que hagamos primero?  
  
R: no lo sé, ¿qué te parece un paseo por la playa?  
  
B: suena genial ^^  
  
Así fue como la pareja de albinos reconciliados salieron de su habitación para recorrer tranquilamente la playa, mientras en el horizonte se formaba el atardecer.  
  
**********  
  
Malik y Marik estaban aburridos mirando en extenso mar por la ventanilla del avión, no hayaban que hacer para entretenerse, cuando de repente un sonrisa maliciosa se formó en los labios de Malik y decidió consultar su idea con su compañero.  
  
M: Marik voy al baño..  
  
MR: esta bien, no tardes  
  
M: ¿no quieres acompañarme? No lo sé, talvez podamos divertirnos un poco, no lo crees *tono sexy*  
  
MR: jejeje tienes razón, voy contigo...  
  
Así los dos con su idea calenturienta en mente se dirijeron al pequeño compartimiento que era el baño, muy apenas cabían ahí juntos, pero muy tarde para retractarse, ambos ya estaban excitados.  
  
Comenzaron besandose y acariciandose sobre las ropas, como si no lo hubieran hecho hace meses, en pocas palabras, comiendose entre si, cuando sin previo aviso, una turbulencia atacó al avión, haciendo que este se sacudiera fuertemente y ocasionado que Marik fuera a estamparse en la pared con Malik encima, los dos estaban adoloridos y muy asustados, era la primera vez que viajaban en avión..  
  
M: ¿qué fue lo que pasó Marik?  
  
MR: no lo sé  
  
M: Oh no! Talvez esta cosa este perdiendo altura..¡vamos a morir! T.T  
  
MR: no digas eso, piensa positivo ^^  
  
En eso una azafata ve que el baño esta ocupado, así que decide hablar con la persona, pues debido a la turbulencia todos los pasajeros debes permanecer en sus asientos. Toca la puerta varias veces.  
  
¿?: disculpe señor pero debe volver a su asiento debido a los problemas que se estan presentando, es peligroso que se encuentre aquí, salga pronto  
  
Los morenos se pusieron todavía mas nerviosos, no sabían que hacer, serían descubiertos..¡que vegonzoso! Marik decidió contestar, puesto que la señorita no dejaba de tocar a la puerta.  
  
MR: eh..si ya voy, gracias por el aviso  
  
¿?: solo apresurece señor  
  
Al oir sus pasos alejarse, salieron los dos rápidamente del baño, parece que su calentura desapareció, y un poco desconcertados regresaron rapidamente a sus lugares, donde abrocharon sus cinturones de seguridad.  
  
Despues de un tiempo mas de quietud de nuevo el avión volvió a sacudirse violentamente, asustando a todos los pasajeros, ahora sonó la voz de capitán hablando desde la cabina.  
  
Cap: Por favor permanezcan en sus asientos, estas solo serán turbulencias momentaneas debido al clima, no se alarmen y conserven la calma  
  
Mas estas palabras solo pusieron mas nervioso a Marik y casi se muere del susto cuando del techo de sus asientos colgaron las mascarillas de oxígeno (N/A: no estoy muy segura de que sean para eso, pero bueno, confío en que ustedes entenderán ^^)  
  
MR: ¡NO! Vamos a morir TT.TT  
  
M: no Marik, recuerda tus palabras piensa positivo.- pero por un momento la luz se fue.- olvida lo que dije moriremos! T.T  
  
MR: y ni siquera pudimos tener hijos  
  
M: somos muy jóvenes, guapos y bellos para morir  
  
La azafata que pasaba por ahí tratando de calmar a la gente, no pudo evitar escucharlos y con una sonrisa les habló.  
  
-descuiden chicos, no va a pasar nada, todo es debido a la tormenta de afuera, pero no hay de que preocuparse, nuestro capitan tiene gran experiencia en estos casos  
  
Dicho esto la mujer se fue, dejando a la pareja mucho mas calmada, no tuvieron que esperar mucho para que todo se normalizará y así terminará su travesía.  
  
Bajaron muy sonrientes y casi besando el piso, felices de que estuvieran a salvo, un taxi ya los esperaba rumbo a su hotel. Los Angeles era una ciudad muy transitada, llena de hermosos y altos edificios y claro miles de estrellas del cine y televisión, el clima era muy agradable.  
  
Su hotel era uno de los mas lujosos, y muy grande, al terminar su recorrido encontraron su habitación, que como lo esperaban era muy espaciosa y poseía sala, cocina, recámara y baño, todo adornado con gran elegancia.  
  
Terminaron rápido de guardar sus cosas y salieron a disfrutar lo que quedaba de día para conocer un poco mas la agitada ciudad.  
  
CONTINUARÁ...  
  
¿Qué les pareció? Quiero saber sus opiniones, dudas, críticas, comentarios, burlas o lo que sea, así que no duden en mandarme un review, trataré de no demorarme mucho con el siguiente capítulo, ADIOS!!!!!!!^^ 


	12. Luna de Miel II

****

**¿QUE USTEDES SE CONVIRTIERON EN QUÉ?**

HHHOOOLLLAAA!!! Ya sé, ya sé, me odian y me quieren golpear por tardar más de 4 o 5 meses en actualizar este fic, y por pasarmela publicando otros, mientras abandono completamente este. Solo tengo algo que decir:

LO SIENTOOOOOOOO!!! TT ....¿podrán perdonarme?...por favor digan que sí, prometo no volver a hacerlo y continuarlo más seguido, pues acabo de pasar por una gran ola de inspiración, como ya habrán notado. En fin, lean y disfruten el capítulo más largo que he escrito en la vida, 15 hojas de Word! Ni yo me la creo, el cual hize solo para ustedes...Ah! tambien me dispongo a contestar sus maravillosos y bien recibidos reviews:

**Bianca56:** Gracias por tu review! Me alegra que te guste la historia, perdona el retraso y disfruta este capítulo nn

**Tsukayama:** Gracias por tu review!Jejeje, ya esta cerca la parte del embarazo ¿será niña?¿será niño? ¿serán gemelos?, por cierto esta idea ya la tenía planeada desde que empezé la historia, hay una familia que tendrá 4 integrantes, pero mejor te dejo en suspenso, ojalá te guste este capítulo, me esforzé en ser detallista, pero con tantas parejas...

**Dreigon:** Gracias por tu review! Amiga cuanto tiempo!, no creas que ya no te leo, he estado leyendo las actulizaciones de Ojos Amatisa de vez en cuando, pero siempre me falta tiempo. En fin, si tu me bendices con un review, prometo hacer lo mismo, jejeje, cuidate nn

**Yami Moto:**Gracias por tu review!Lamento haberte hecho esperar, pero ni tu carita de perrito dando lástima me dio tiempo suficiente para escribir. Como sea, prometo ya no abandonarlos, espero que te guste el capi y que tu tambien continúes escribiendo.

**Ark Angel y Dark Ankel:** Gracias por su review!! Jejeje, cuanto lamento no haber contestado su review la vez pasada, pero a uno siempre le falta tiempo. No se preocupen, les prometo una participación especial más adelante, y claro, dark hará de las suyas, jejeje...Me alegra que les haya gustado el capítulo anterior, espero que este tambien los haga pasar un buen momento y perdonenme por haber tardado tanto, ya saben una necesita de tiempo para inspirarse nn

**Frater:** Gracias por tu review! Descuida, que lo hayas leido y que te gustara es lo que cuenta, lamento la tardanza, espero lo disfrutes y claro, no olvides dejar tu comentario nn

**XinTamao:** Gracias por tu review! Amiga, ¿no te cansaste de escribrir tantas veces 'Luna de Miel'? jejejeje, en fin, muchas gracias por el apoyo, disfruta este capi y perdona la tardanza!

**Serenity chan:** Gracias por tu review! Que alegría me da el que te guste mi historia, espero que tambien sea de tu agrado este capítuloy disculpes la demora nn

**Carolina:** Gracias por tu review! Y la suerte que me deseaste nn, la necesitaba, espero te guste el capi y perdona el hacerte esperar tanto tiempo.

**CAPÍTULO 12:**

-mmm....todavía es muy temprano, un ratito más...

-Nada de eso, debes levantarte ¡AHORA!- jala la manta que lo cubría y abre las ventanas, dandole así el sol directamente en el rostro

-Nooo...- se voltea y vuelve a cubrirse.

-¡Marik! Quiero ir a Disneyland, y si no vamos temprano, no alcanzaremos a subirnos a todos esos juegos tan extremos que quiero probar..

-No quiero! .

-Bueno, creo que entonces te perderás de la recompensa quetenía planeada...-dijo casualmente el menor de los morenos.

El rubio que se encontraba durmiendo, al oir aquellas significativas palabras, no perdió tiempo en ponerse de pie, con una gran sonrisa

-Oh! Debiste haberlo dicho antes, así si hago el sacrificio de ir al parque de ese estúpido ratón ¬¬

-No es estúpido, es lindo!- dijo con estrellitas en los ojos

-No puedo creer como es que te gusta, pensé que eras igual de sádico que yo... ¬¬

-Y lo soy, pero tambien tengo mi lado tierno, puedo decir que mi más oscuro secreto es...que me gusta Michey

-Jajajajaja...ah, no puedo creerlo- coje su ropa y una toalla y entra al baño a ducharse, dispuesto a pasar un día de 'tortura' en el parque del famoso ratón...

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬ 

-Wow! Que hermosa vista- dijo al levantarse y poder apreciar el paisaje que se presentaba por la ventana, el amanecer sobre la ciudad de París y la famosa torre Eiffel.

-Veo que por fin has despertado Yugi- dijo su esposo saliendo de la ducha con la toalla atada a la cintura.

-Jijiji, y vuelvo a repetir, que hermosa vista- mirando de arriba abajo el bien formado cuerpo de Yami, quien contra su voluntad no pudo evitar sonrojarse. (N/A: Imagen mental de Yami o)

-Bueno, y adonde te gustaría que fueramos hoy- preguntó comenzando a cambiarse

-Mmmm...pues me encantaría subirme a la Torre Eiffel , y luego talvez podríamos visitar el museo de Louvre; vi en un folleto que ahora están presentando una exposición del antiguo Egipto..

-Eso suena grandioso, tambien he pensado que al atardecer podríamos tomar un de esos barcos que te llevan a recorrer el río Sena

-Parece que será un día muy interesante, empezaré por tomar un baño

-Bien, no tardes..

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

-Mmmmmm...este desayuno está delicioso Seto, ¿Por qué no comes un poco más?

-Porque ya estoy satisfecho, yo no necesito de 3 rondas de platillos ¬¬

-Pero una taza de café no es suficiente! Por eso estas tan delgado, necesitas alimentarte mejor, come un poco de mi plato, la fruta esta muy dulce...

-Que no!

-Pero necesitas energías para el día, el desayuno es la comida más importante del día!

-Joey, tu sabes que mi apetito no es tan bueno como el tuyo, así que por favor ya no insistas..

-Bueno, pero no digas que te lo advertí –Deespués de esto la rubia continuó su comida, ante la mirada asombrada de su pareja, ¿¡donde le cabía tanta comida!?

Al salir del restaurante del hotel, tenían planeado visitar el famoso volcán activo de la isla, según muchos, la erupción era un espectáculo digno de verse. Subieron a un autobús para turistas con aquella dirección, era un día muy soleado como lo es comúnmente en cualquier playa, por eso ambos llevaban shorts y camisetas sin mangas, unas gorras (N/A: o como yo las llamo cachuchas ) y claro! No podían faltar unos lentes de sol (N/A: Imagen mental de Kaiba o /a Ana le escurre la baba/)

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

-Espero que no esté muy lleno de gente....Te dije que debías levantarte más temprano Bakura- le reclamaba la chica albina a su esposo mientras esperaban al autobús.

-Pero Ryou, tenía mucho sueño, y además todavía no se ni siquiera a donde vamos..

-¿No escuchaste todo lo que te comente ayer? –Al ver la mirada de confusión de su amado compañero, solo pudo rodar los ojos y suspirar- Ay Bakura! Vamos a ir al parque acuático

-Y ¿qué es un parque acuático?

-Pues es un lugar donde hay toboganes, albercas, resbaladeros y otros juegos que funcionan con agua, verás que la pasaremos muy bien

-Contigo siempre la paso bien, mi amor..

-Ah no! No intentes hacerme olvidar que ayer fue como si hablara con la pared

-Pero fue sin querer, me quedé dormido, o al menos eso recuerdo haber hecho; es que estaba muy cansado...

-Bueno eso no cambia que esté molesta por tu falta de atención hacia mi

Bakura decidió dejar por la paz la supuesta discusión al ver acercarse al autobús, pues bien sabía que Ryou no hablaba en serio, solo era un de sus métodos para que el se pasará el día haciendo 'cosas lindas' por ella, para que lo perdonara. Conocía muy bien a su esposa, ya vería como voltearle las cosas al transcurrir el día.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

-Por fin hemos llegado! ¿no es grandioso Marik o?

-Lo que digas ¬¬

La pareja de morenos acababa de bajar del autobús, ahora se disponían a comprar los boletos, o mejor dicho, a usar el poder del cetro del milenio para obtenerlos, lo cual era toda una suerte, pues así se libraban de hacer una fila de casi una hora para comprarlos. Malik presentía que no solo lo usarían esa vez, sino todo el día...y estaba en lo correcto.

-Bueno Malik, guíame, porque no tengo idea de que hacer primero en este parque gigante

-Mmmmm...dejame consultar este mapa, creo que la mejor opción y la más cercana es esa montaña rusa que se divisa a lo lejos

-Hasta allá! ¿¡Eso es cerca!?

-Así es, preparate para un día en donde no pararás de caminar

-¿Cómo me dejé convercer de hacer esto?-se cuestionaba mentalmente el mayor, mientras seguía a su entusiasmada pareja. Sería un laaaaarrrrgoooo día...y no sabía cuanto.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

-Yami, no puedo creer que estemos aquí, a punto de subir a una de las siete maravillas del mundo..

-Por Ra que es enorme! ¿cómo pudieron crear esto?, estoy asombrado, no esperé que fuera tan gigantesca

-Jijijiji, uno puede sentirse un enano a su lado (N/A: bueno, ellos no necesariamente, jejeje)

La joven pareja de cabellos tricolor, se encontraba haciendo fila para comprar el boleto que les permitiría subir a la Torre. Desde ahí podían sentir la sensación de estar a un lado de tan magnífica construcción, o mejor dicho debajo.

Pronto se encontraron dentro de uno de los elevadores que ascendían y descendían de forma diagonal por los cuatro soportes de la Torre. Arriba la vista era hermosa, el viento soplaba con fuerza y para su suerte el cielo estaba despejado, algo no muy común en París, pues el clima, además de cambiar con frecuencia, se presentaba muy lluvioso.

Yami, para hacer más emocionante el momento para Yugi, le tapó los ojos durante el recorrido y la mantuvo así hasta salir y llegar a uno de los tanto miradores.

-Jijiji, ¿ya puedo ver Yami?

-De acuerdo, cuando cuente hasta tres, 1, 2, 3- quitó sus manos de sus ojos; pronto las pupilas violetas quedaron maravilladas con la escena que se les presentaba.

París era una ciudad muy bella, todo tan ordenado, tan limpio, hasta las casas tenían la misma forma y tamaño para que todo se viera perfecto, la gente era amable y sobre todo disciplinada, no por nada, Francia era una de las grandes potencias mundiales.

-Es precioso...simplemente perfecto...

-Yo estaba pensando lo mismo...-exclamó su acompañante sin quitarle la vista de encima – No hay nada mas precioso que tú Yugi...Te amo..

-Y no hay ser más perfecto que tú Yami, yo tambien te amo..- Para culminar el emotivo momento, juntaron sus rostros para besarse dulcemente, ante las vista curiosa y tierna de turistas que pasaban por ahí.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Por fin habían logrado llegar de nuevo al hotel, Joey estaba mas que malhumorada, y no era para menos, mientras que Seto traía una sonrisita de satisfacción.

**=FLASHBACK=**

Llegaron a los famosos volvanes Kilauea y Mauna Loa justo a tiempo, donde hicieron un recorrido donde pudieron apreciar cráteres expulsando vapor y cenizas, además de cruzar parte de una selva tropical, donde cabe destacar que a Seto le picaron los mosquitos por no usar repelente y salió de pésimo genio y por último tuvieron la maravillosa oportunidad de apreciar de cerca la erupción de uno de los volcanes, algo digno de admirar y que no cualquier persona tiene el privilegio de ver.

Al terminar el recorrido,pensaron que sería bueno tomar alguna bebida o refrigerio (a petición de Joey) antes de regresar. Fueron a uno de esos restaurante-bar, donde los atendieron una 'manada' de hawaianas, o más bien, atendieron a Seto. Era más que obvio que trataban de llamar su atención, o en su defecto..seducirlo. ¡Claro! al tratarse de un joven tan guapo, a parte de ser famoso mundialmente, poseer una riqueza envidiable y una mente insuperable...casi nada.

Joey trató de conservar la calma al ver hacia donde se dirigía el asunto apenas al entrar, pero decidió no darle importancia, después de todo, pasaba por situaciones similares casi todo el tiempo desde que era pareja de Seto y este nunca la había defraudado, definitivamente no había de que preocuparse, o eso pensaba.

Pidieron sus bebidas, aunque Seto tuvo que pedir por ella, pues las 'zorras', como decidió llamarlas Joey, simplemente la ignoraban olímpicamente y centraban toda su atención hacia el castaño.

Pero bueno, siendo Seto Kaiba, simplemente se mantenía implacable frente a sus patéticos intentos de seducción, lanzándoles miradas frías y comentarios hirientes, los cuales parecían resbalarles.

Kaiba se moría de ganas por mandarlas a la fregada, empezaban a hartarlo, le producían asco, de hecho si fuera por el, se saldría ahora mismo sin importarle las bebidas y se quejaría con el dueño por el acoso sexual que padeció. Pero había algo que lo hacía resistirse a hacer aquello, y eso era ver a Joey morirse de los celos, su cara no tenía precio en esos momentos, juraría que se estaba poniendo verde, ansiaba verla perder el control y marcarlo como una de sus pertenencias, definitivamente presentaba rasgos caninos. Pronto lamentaría tales pensamientos.

Ya había sido suficiente, pudo aguantar que le dirigieran comentarios picantes y de doble sentido, que trataran de mostrarle la mayor parte de sus cuerpos, que trataran de provocarlo, pero nadie..absolutamente nadie mas que ella, tiene el derecho de darle masajes en el cuello, hasta ahí llegaba la paciencia de Joey Wheeler, era hora de reclamar lo que era suyo...

Se puso de pie con la cara que te dice 'te voy a matar' dirigida hacia la 'zorra' que en esos momentos trataba de darle un masaje a SU esposo, mientras este se reusaba (más le valía, o tambien lo golpearía a él). Apartó a toda la demás 'manada', quienes retrocedieron con solo verle la cara y se paró a su lado, no dijo nada, solo tomó las manos de aquella mujer con fuerza y las quitó de aquella piel que solo ella era capaz de tocar, acto seguido le metió tremenda bofetada que todo el restaurante detuvo sus actos en seco, todo quedó en silencio junto con una hawaiana más que noqueada, tirada en el suelo, una Joey más que furiosa y un Seto más que avergonzado por el show que acababa de hacer su posesiva esposa, el cual cabe decir, él provocó....

**=FIN DEL FLASHBACK=**

-Vamos Joey, no todo fue tan malo...

-No puedo creerlo! Primero esas 'zorras' trataban de seducirte sin ningún tipo de pudor, luego esa maldita te toca y para acabarla casi nos echan a patadas del local si no es porque el dueño te reconoce, sin mencionar que yo quedo como la villana que maltrato a una de las 'maravillosas' bailarinas hawaianas....¡¿cómo no va a ser tan malo?!

-La verdad, todo eso no me importa en lo absoluto, lo único de lo que estoy sorprendido fue con la ferocidad con que atacaste a aquella mujer, fue muy impresionante...

-Bueno, es que NADIE, que no sea yo, te puede tocar- dijo frunciendo el entrecejo solo de recordarlo

-Parece que alguien es sumamente posesiva...creo que ya no necesitaré guardaespaldas..

-Pues si Seto, TU eres MÍO, y de nadie más, así que solo trata de pasarte de listo y no dudes que te las verás conmigo..

-Jajaja, Joey y hasta crees que te cambiaría, la verdad es que me encantó verte tan celosa, hubiera salido en cualquier momento de aquel lugar, pero me moría de ganas de ver hasta donde eras capaz de llegar...

-KAIBA! ERES UN...ARRRGG!

-Ahora se, que la que se me acerque debe ser muy valiente o medir mas de dos metros, jejeje

-¡Me las pagarás! ¡Joey Wheeler no hace el ridículo por nada!

-Vamos Joey, fue divertido –dijo Seto con una sonrisa ligera

-Ya me vengaré Kaiba, esto no se quedará así...-amenazó mentalmente Joey, al entrar a su habitación de hotel.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

-Malik estoy cansado TT, ya me quiero ir..

-Pero Marik, apenas pasan de las 4:00, todavía nos queda mucho por hacer, ¿no te han gustado los juegos a los que nos hemos subido?

-Si, pero me duelen mis piecitos, tengo calor, tengo hambre, tengo sed y tengo sueño TT

-No seas exagerado, te prometo que después de subirnos a aquel juego, iremos a comer algo y descansar un ratito ¿de acuerdo?

-Ya que...pero recuerda que mi recompensa debe ser muy muy muy buena

-Oh! No lo dudes

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

-ARRGGG! Hay demasiada gente!

-Te dije, y me permito recordarte que estamos así por tu culpa ¬¬

-Bueno, en ese caso, tendré que usar a mi amada sortija- Después de esto recitó algunas palabras en egipcio antiguo, y de pronto la gente a su alrededor comenzó a irse, dejando la zona en donde se encontraban sola y con mesas y sillas disponibles, donde colocar sus cosas.

-Bien hecho Bakura!

-Soy el mejor

-¬¬U lo que digas

La pareja de albinos ocupó un el par de sillas y mesas más alejadas junto a un arbol que les proporcionaba sombra. Ryou se quitó su falda y su camiseta, luciendo un bikini rojo, sacó de su bolso un bote de protector solar y comenzó a untárselo en los brazos y piernas, ante la mirada fija de su esposo.

-¿Te ayudo con eso Ryou? Yo puedo untártelo si quieres- comentó con una sonrisa un tanto lujuriosa

La albina esperando esa reacción de su compañero, asintió y solo se dejó llevar por la placentera sensación que las manos de Bakura recorriendo su cuerpo le provocaban.

Al terminar, fue el turno de Bakura de quitarse su playera, dejando lucir su bien formado cuerpo (N/A: /Ana cae desmayada/) y dejarse consentir un poco por su esposa. A Ryou le encantaba hacer ese tipo de cosas y no pudo evitar pensar que hace tiempo no tenía sexo con su esposo, todo causa de la inseguridad que surgió en ella desde el insidente en el avión, pero lo estuvo pensando esos días y decidió olvidarlo y quitarle importancia, después de todo nadie sabía cuando estaba lista para ser padre o madre, además de que Bakura no tenía la culpa, simplemente así era su carácter. Esa noche sería un buen momento para estrenar aquella prenda que hace casi un año compró y que había estado guardándola para un momento en verdad muy especial...

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

-Bien Yami, hemos llegado al famoso museo de Louvre

-¿Aquí es donde está la exposión egipcia?

-Si, será muy interesate, tambien esta la Mona Lisa, La Venus, La Victoria, entre otras famosas obras..

-Mmmm..recuerdo haber oido esos nombres en conversaciones con el personal del museo Domino

-Son muy bonitas, verás que te gustarán, ahora hay que comprar los boletos y contratar una guía, pues este museo es enorme, he escuchado que ha habido gente que se ha perdido por horas..

-Descuida, para eso contrataremos una guía- comentó Yami mientras compraban sus boletos

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

-MIRA MARIK! ES MICKEY!!!!- gritó el menor de los morenos al divisar al personaje rodeado de una multitud personas, todas esperando poder tomarse una fotografía con él y recibir un autógrafo de su parte.

Malik corría con todas sus fuerza, seguido de su esposo que le gritaba que lo esperara, mas era ignorado. Cuando por fin lograron llegar, la multitud era demasiada y no dejaban pasar a la morena, Marik simplemente comenzó a empujarlos con fuerza para abrirse paso hacia el ratón, complacer a su esposa y terminar con aquello de una vez por todas.

Pero cual sería su sorpresa que al estar por llegar, unos hombres tipo guaruras empezaron a dispersar a la gente y otros se llevaban al ratón. La sesión de autógrafos había terminado.

Más teniendo a un yami psicópata de compañero, que además estaba cansado y tenía hambre, se volvía un hombre peligroso capáz de todo. Con la ayuda del cetro, terminó de dispersar a las personas, y lavó el cerebro de los guardaespaldas y del propio 'Mickey' para que regresara y atendiera personal y exclusivamente a su esposa.

Malik estaba muy emocionada, rápidamente le extendió al ratón un cuadernillo y una pluma para que lo autografiara, acto seguido tomó su cámara y pidió a uno de los hombres que les tomará una foto a ella y a Marik, quien a regañadientas aceptó.

Pero ocurrió algo que nadie espero, Marik ya los había liberado del control mental, cuando Malik iba a darle un abrazo de despedida su personaje favorito, quien al tratarse de una persona pervertida debajo de aquel disfraz no dudó en colocar sus grandes manos en el trasero de la morena, quien se sonrojó con fuerza.

Marik vio todo en cámara lenta y una furia incontenible se apoderó de él rápidamente. Nadie en todo el mundo de no ser por el, podía tocar ese trasero, ahora vería ese estúpido ratón de lo que era capaz..

Todo sucedió tan rápido, Marik liberando a su pareja de aquellas manos, luego abalanzándose sobre el muñeco, golpeándolo con todas sus fuerzas, después siendo retenido por los guardaespaldas, quienes lo esposaron y Malik todavía no salía del trauma. Mas no hubo nada de que preocuparse pues gracias a que Marik siempre porta su artículo milenario en el bolsillo, puedo manipular sus mentes de nuevo y hacer como que nada ocurrió. Cogió de la mano a una, todavía, traumada Malik y se alejó de ahí lo más rápido posible, estab más que encabronado y eso no era bueno.

-NO PUEDO CREERLO! ¿¡COMO SE ATREVI" A TOCARTE!? DEBÍ HABERLO MATADO!- y frente a los gritos de su esposo que comenzaban a llamar la atención de los otros visitantes, reaccionó.

-Calma Malik....la verdad no sé que decir, que sorprendió muchísimo..

-Maldito pervertido! Debí enviarlo en ese instante al Reino de la Sombras!

-Oh! No es para tanto, talvez no lo hizo apropósito..

-Si claro! Dejó caer accidentalmente sus manos sobre tu lindo trasero y lo acarició tambien sin querer ¿no?

-Bueno esta bien, si era un mañoso, no puedo creer como es que tienen a gente así en un parque para toda la familia, pero hay que ver el lado positivo a esto..

-¿y cual sería?

-Pues que me tomé una foto y me dio su autógrafo,- más continuo al ver la cara que ponía su esposo- aparte de que me encantó verte tan celoso, te viste tan lindo ., me encanta cuando golpeas gente por sea ¬¬, vayamos a comer, muero de hambre..

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

-Jajajajajaja, Bakura fue tan gracioso!

-No lo creo ¬¬

Ambos se encontraban en la alberca de olas, pero como Bakura no sabía muy bien en que consistía, una gigantesca ola de agua lo tomó por sorpresa y lo revolcó, dejándolo totalmente empapado y con el pelo revuelto tapándole el rostro. Solo con ver la escena las personas que lo rodeaban, entre ellas su esposa, estallaron en risa.

-No te rías Ryou, no fue gracioso! ¬¬

-Jajaja...lo siento Bakura, no pude evitarlo

-Vayamos a otros juegos, este ya no me gusta

-Como quieras

Pronto llegarón a los toboganes, había como 5 escaleras las cuales conducían a su vez a tres diferentes, dando un total de 15 toboganes, de todos tamaños y formas. Bakura 'arrastró' a Ryou a los que parecían más altos, pero la albina se resistía, pues le daban miedo las alturas.

-Bakura, no quiero subirme a esos, ¿por qué no mejor vamos a aquellos?-señalando los más pequeños

-Vamos Ryou! Esos son para bebes, necesitamos algo de acción

Cuando menos se lo espero, ya estaban a punto de subir, cosistía en una como lancha inflable para dos personas. Bakura iba adelante y su compañera prendida a su espalda, sentía que estaba temblando.

-Calmate Ryou, verás que te va a gustar

El encargado de aquel juego los colocó en posición y los deslizó por el tubo, todo estaba obscuro e iban a una alta velocidad. El albino iba feliz de la vida, mientras su esposa no paraba de gritar que no le gustaba y que tenía miedo. Y antes de darse cuenta, ya se encontraban en la piscina que hay al final del tunel.

-Eh, Ryou? Ya puedes abrir los ojos..

Pero la chica todavía seguía abrazada a él con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, no fue una de sus mejores experiencias.

-Esta bien...lo siento...no debí obligarte a subirte, ¿qué te parece si vamos a tomar un helado?

Pero al no obtener respuesta, simplemente cargó a su esposa y salió de la piscina ante la mirada curiosa de las personas.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

-Joey...Joey...¿qué ya no me vas a hablar?

-Estoy enojada contigo Seto..

-¿Todavía? Pero si solo fue un tontería de mi parte, pense que no lo tomarías tan en serio

-Pues ya ves que sí- Oh si, parecía que el plan de Joey de no hablar con Seto hasta verlo rogar y pedir perdón, funcionaría muy pronto

-Oh vamos, ya te pedí perdón, dije que lo siento , me disculpé, ¿qué más quieres que haga?

-No lo sé, ¿por qué no piensas una brillante idea para contentarme con ese lindo cerebro que tienes?

-Bueno, en ese caso, esperame aquí, no tardo- dijo mientras salía por la puerta de la habitación rumbo a un lugar desconocido.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

-Ah! Por fin logramos salir

-Fue una suerte que al final encontraramos de nuevo al grupo..

**=FLASHBACK=**

Yami y Yugi caminaban por lo largos y anchos pasillos de aquel gran museo, acompañados de un grupo de turistas y guiados por una mujer de edad mayor con un aire conocedor y experimentado.

La mujer se encargaba de llevarlos a conocer las obras más importantes de todo el museo, pues era imposible observarlas todas en un mismo día. Cuando estaban frente a dicha pieza o pintura, hacía una breve explicación informativa, proporcionando datos importantes y contestando cualquier duda.

Yugi estaba muy maravillada por aquellas obras de arte, pues en sus años de estudio había oido hablar mucho sobre ellas, ademas de que le gustaba apreciar el arte, era como uno más de sus pasatiempos.

Por otra parte, su esposo Yami parecía un tanto aburrido y desesperado, claro, a él tambien le resultaban algo maravilloso aquellas esculturas que parecían que pronto cobrarían vida, pero...no podía negarse a sí mismo que estaba cansandose de tanto caminar, aparte de que la guía hablaba demasiado bajo y lento, lo cual lo desesperaba muchísimo, pues no entendía la mayoría de lo que decía; sin olvidar la gran cantidad de gente que constantemente lo hacía sentirse incómodo y con la sensación de no tener espacio...debía planear algo para salir de allí..

-Mmmmm...Yugi?

-eh?..dime Yami ¿qué suecede?

-Este...pues necesito ir al baño- dijo esperando que su plan funcionara

-Habrá que decirle a la guía

-No!..digo, es mejor no molestarla e interrumpir el recorrido, acabo de ver que pasamos unos, hace unos momentos, acompañame y luego volvemos

-No lo se Yami, ¿qué tal si se van sin nosotros?

-Oh! No lo creo, todavía quedan algunas piezas imporantes por ver en esta zona, alcanzaremos perfectamente

-Bueno, en ese caso, esta bien

Yami tomó la mano de su dulce compañera y cuidando de que la guía no se diera cuenta, se alejaron del grupo rumbo a los sanitarios, los cuales cabe decir, que Yami no tenía ni idea de donde estaban.

-Yami ¿estas seguro que viste los baños por aquí?

-Eh...si, bueno eso creo..-dijo nervioso su esposo

-¿Cómo que eso crees?- preguntó su compañera temiendo lo inevitable- Estamos perdidos ¿por qué presiento que esto no fue un accidente y que tu no quieres ir al baño?

-Dime que sucede Yami, no me molestaré contigo, te lo prometo..

-Lo siento tanto Yugi!...la verdad es que ya estaba muy aburrido, digo, no es que no me guste el arte y eso, yo en verdad lo aprecio...pero esa anciana me estaba volviendo loco, hablaba demasiado lento y aparte todas esas personas hacían que me sintiera incómodo, sin mencionar que mis pies me estan matando de tanto caminar...por favor perdóname Yugi, esto fue muy egoísta de mi parte...

Su esposa lo miró fijamente con una mirada un tanto seria por unos minutos antes de suavisarla completamente y comenzar a reir levamente, mientras su esposo la miraba confundido.

-Ay Yami!...yo tambien estaba aburrida, tienes razón respecto a la guía, no fue la mejor elección..pero yo lo hacía porque pensaba que tú querías observar esa exposición egipcia y bueno...no quería defraudarte diciendote que estaba cansada

-Jejeje, entonces creo que los dos estaremos de acuerdo en irnos

-Si, aunque no sé como es que hallaremos la salida

-Buen punto, si tan solo tuvieramos la sortija del milenio!

**=FIN DEL FLASHBACK=**

-Yami, te parece que después de esta larga caminata por el museo, vayamos a descansar al hotel, para luego salir a pasear por el río Sena?

-No podría estar más de acuerdo-aseguró su apuesto esposo, subiendo al camión que los llevaría de regreso

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

-Oh vamos! Sigues molesta conmigo?

-Sí!

-Pero Ryou, yo no pensé que te fueras a desmayar por ese insignificante juego

-Pues deberías entender que si te digo que no me quiero subir, es que no me quiero subir!

-Pero...pero..

-Nada de peros Bakura, lo mejor será olvidarlo y que esto no vuelva a suceder, ademas de que debes pensar que harás para ganar mi completo perdón- dijo en un tono un tanto meloso al final, lo cual sacó una sonrisa del antiguo ladrón de tumbas

-Bueno, en ese caso, creo que ya tengo un par de ideas- comentó el albino, antes de tomar la mano de su esposa y continuar disfrutando de otros juegos acuáticos.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

-Solo una vez más, ¿qué hacemos sentados aquí?

-Esta vez pon atención, dentro de cinco minutos va a empezar el show final del parque y yo quiero verlo, después ya podremos irnos.

-Por fin! Gracias Ra!

-Oh! No todo fue tan malo..

-¿Bromeas? Fue horrible!, mucha gente, mucho sol, mucho caminar y sobre todo muchos pervertidos violadores que no dejaban de mirarte el trasero!..Ah! y como olvidar al ratón gigante..

-Esta bien, debo admitir que no todo salió como lo planee, pero al menos reconoce que te divertiste mucho en los sea

En ese momento una voz sonó por el parque anunciando el inicio del show final, las luces se apagaron y frente a ellos, donde se encontraba un escenario sobre un lago, comenzaron a salir los personajes en pequeños barcos adornados con luces y al compás de la música que sonaba de fondo.

Pronto apareció Mickey y sus demas compañeros, (para desgracia de Marik) e hicieron una rutina de bailes y canciones. Cuando terminó comenzaron a salir destellos de colores por el cielo, los cuales eran los fuegos artificiales, algo digno de verse. Malik no salía de su asombro y Marik...bueno, el solo quería irse al hotel y recibir su merecida recompensa...

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

-¿A dónde me llevas Seto?

-Es un secreto..-susurró en su oído al tiempo que la guiaba para caminar por entre los pasillos, pues llevaba atado un pañuelo a los ojos.

Continuaron caminando por unos momentos mas hasta llegar al lugar donde Seto había preparado una sorpresa para Joey, a modo de disculpa por su comportamiento en aquel restaurante. Sobre la arema había colocado un mantel rojo con velas iluminando a su alrededor, una cesta con comida y un par de copas junto a una botella de vino. Seto lentamente le retiró al pañuelo para que los ojos mieles de su esposa quedaran sorprendidos por la escena.

-Seto! Es magnífico!....¿hiciste todo esto por mi?, ¿por lo del restaurante?

-Así es Joey, con esto espro demostrarte que en verdad estoy arrepentido por comportarme de manera tan estúpida y arrogante..

-No creo que eso pueda cambiar, después de todo es tu comportamiento natural...-dijo Joey alegremente, sin dejar de abrazar a su esposo.

Unos minutos más tarde, ambos tomaron asiento sobre el mantel, se podía oir a las olas del mar chocando con la arena y el cielo no podía estar más lleno de estrellas, las cuales brillaban con intensidad, acompañando a la luna llena; el viento soplaba con calma y el clima era muy agradable...era perfecto.

-Veo que en verdad ese lindo cerebro, tiene de vez en cuando verdaderas brillantes ideas-comentó inocentemente Joey ala vez que su compañero le acercaba una copa para brindar.

-Y yo veo que ahora si estoy completamente perdonado ¿no es así?

-Pues, no se, creo que todavía falta algo-dijo juguetonamente su esposa

-¿Y eso que sería?-preguntó Seto siguiendo el juego

-Oh! pues..un delicioso beso tuyo- respondió al tiempo que ambos se inclinaban para besarse y continuar con lo que seguramente sería 'la cena'...

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

-Wow! Este barco es muy elegante- exclamó Yugi al tiempo que acompañada por su esposo abordaban el barco-restaurante que recorría por los atardeceres los canales del río Sena. Los dos iban vestido de gala, pues esa era una noche especial..

Un mesero los llevó a la mesa que Yami anteriormente había reservado, la cual estaba en la plataforma de arriba, por lo que se podía apreciar todo el paisaje perfectamente. Ambos ordenaron al tiempo que el barco comenzaba a moverse, lo hacía muy despacio por lo que uno ni se daba cuenta de no ser como se veían en movimiento los diversos monumentos de la ciudad.

El viaje transcurrió muy tranquilo, París era una ciudad maravillosa, y más de noche, pues todos los edificios y monumentos importantes, así como algunos árboles, estaban adornados con luces o rayos laser; pero lo más hermoso era admirar a la Torre Eiffel, pues cada cierto tiempo era iluminada por pequeñas luces que parpadeaban rápidamente (N/A: Ya saben, como los árbolitos de navidad ), al tiempo que el sol terminaba por ocultarse detrás del horizonte dando paso a una estrellada noche.

La pareja estaba maravillada, ese paseo en verdad valía la pena, sin contar con la gente que pasaba por las calles junto al río y los saludaban, al igual que la de otros barcos vecinos. Además de que la cena fue estupenda y el mesero muy amable. Bajaron totalmente felices y complacidos de aquel paseo.

De regreso a su hotel, decidieron irse caminando, porque aparte de que les quedaba cerca, querían admirar un poco mas la ciudad, ya que no les quedaban muchos días en aquel hermoso lugar..

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Después de salir unas horas despues del parque totalmente mojados, bronceados y cansados, la pareja de albinos regresó a su habitación de hotel, donde tomaron un baño para quitarse el cloro

del agua y relajarse un poco.

Ya estaba por caer la tarde, cuando Ryou despertó de su siesta y encontró a Bakura durmiendo sobre su pecho tranquilamente, la imagen la pareció muy tierna, le encantaba ver a su esposo dormir, se veía tan pacífico e inocente, nada en comparación de cuando lo conocías, acarició levemente sus cabellos, más esto logró despertarlo, sacandole un gran bostezo.

-Hola 'kura

-mmm..Hola, sabes hace mucho que no me decías así..

-Bueno, es que pensé que no te gustaba

-Pero tampoco me desagrada- comentó de manera inocente, mientras se sentaba a un lado de Ryou- ¿qué te gustaría hacer ahora?

-No lo que tú quieras, te toca decidir

-Mmmmm...¿podemos ir a la playa?

-Claro, es adonde tu quieras ir..pero dime ¿por qué te gusta tanto?

-Pensé que sabrías la respuesta-comentó un tanto ofendido

-Este..yo...bueno...-Ryou no sabía que decir, la verdad es que no recordaba nada en esos momentos

-Parece que empiezas a perder la memoria Ryou-dijo el espíritu sonriendo, al ver en el aprieto en que había metido a su esposa- te refrescaré la memoria, al lado del mar han sucedido tres cosas muy importantes...

-....-Más la albina seguía desconectada

-Bien, te lo diré- dijo dándose por vencido- fue junto a la playa que te confesé que te amaba, tambien fue el lugar donde hicimos el amor por primera vez y por último, fue el lugar donde te pedí matrimonio ¿Ahora recuerdas?

Parecía que después de esas palabras el cerebro de Ryou volvía a funcionar como normalmente lo hacía y las imágenes de aquellos mágicos momentos comenzaron a pasar por su mente. Avergonzada por no recordarlo, abrazó por detrás a su esposo y apoyó su cabeza en su espalda.

-Perdóname...debí recordarlo..

-Bueno, pero solo con una condición

-¿Cuál?..

-Que tu también me perdones, por no prestarte atención ayer, pero lo más importante, por lo que sucedió en el avión..

-Pensé que eso ya estaba olvidado, por supuesto que ya tienes mi perdón

-En ese caso, tu tambien tienes el mío- comentó sonriente al tiempo en que se disponían a salir de la habitación para salir a cenar y despues pasar el restro de la tarde contemplando el atardecer frente al mar, que tantos buenos momentos les había regalado...

**CONTINUARÁ...**

Y bien..¿qué les pareció el mega-capítulo-extra-grande? Espero que les haya gustado mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho, porque me esforzé mucho en hacerlo, jejeje.

En fin, no duden en dejar sus comentarios, opiniones, dudas, reclamaciones, insultos y muchas otras cosas más por medio de un review. Ya saben, ver que les pareció el Mickey Mouse violador, o las 'zorras' hawaiianas, el aburrimiento de Yami en el museo o el día en el parque acuático con los albinos nn.Porfis dejenme muchos, son parte importante para la inspiración de una escritora.

**NOS LEEMOS PRONTO! ...SE LOS PROMETO nn**


	13. Luna de Miel III

**¿QUÉ USTEDES SE CONVIRTIERON EN QUE?**

Hola! Si, lo se, soy una bastarda por haberme desaparecido por tanto tiempo, lo siento mucho, casi termino abandonando este proyecto, pero decidí no darme por vencida, lamento las molestias y la terrible espera.

Agradezco infinitamente todos sus reviews, ya que sin su apoyo probablemente ni siquiera hubiera llegado al capítulo dos.

Gracias a **Chabela** por el review número **100**!!! (Suena musiquita de ganadora y comienzan a caer globos y confetis)

Y GRACIAS a **Lila**, porque sino me hubiera jalado las orejas, no hubiera terminado de reaccionar! Este capitulo es para ti, espero que te guste!!

**CAPÍTULO 13:**

- Bájame!

-...

- Te digo que me bajes Bakura!

-Ryou¿no me darás el gusto de llevarte en mis brazos?

-Te lo daría, si no supiera que planeas arrojarme al mar!

-¿Quién dijo que lo haría?

-Esa miradita maliciosa que tienes- dijo la albina, tocando con un dedo su nariz

-No es cierto!

-Bakura, eres un libro abierto para mi...- admitió de forma pasiva, viéndolo a los ojos- no puedes ocultarme nada

-Claro que puedo!

-No, no puedes- dijo con una sonrisa

-Entonces dime que estoy pensando justo ahora

-Mmmm- parecía muy concentrada viendo sus ojos- te estas preguntando como es que puedo saber lo que piensas

-Ryou!

-Es la verdad

-No, lo que pensaba es que...-una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en su rostro- ya es hora de lanzarte al mar!

-Bakuraaaaaa!

_SPLASH_

**MKxML**

-Malik, ya levántate!

-...

-Malik!- reclamó, quitándole las sábanas de encima

-Mmmmm

-Ayer me dijiste que hoy haríamos lo que yo quisiera, y no quiero desperdiciar mi día

-Pero Marik, es muy temprano...

-No exageres, apenas son las 7

-Tengo suuuueeñoo- dijo en medio de un bostezo y cubriendo su cabeza con la almohada

-Anda, me lo debes después de haber soportado la visita al parque del ratón gigante- quitó la almohada y le acarició la cabeza

-De acuerdo- suspiró desanimada- ¿y que tienes planeado hacer?

-¡Tirarnos en paracaídas!

-¡QUE!

**YYxY**

-Estos panecillos están muy ricos...

-Es cierto, solo no comas demasiado Yugi- sugirió acariciando su mano ligeramente

-Descuida Yami..

Después de tanto tiempo juntos, Yami seguía siendo aquel amigo, amante y ahora esposo, siempre protector, talvez por su destino como salvador del mundo o talvez por haber sido como un tutor para él (ahora ella). Y aunque muchas veces la trataba como si fuera una niña, Yugi adoraba que su compañero fuera así, demostrándole lo mucho que la amaba y se preocupaba por ella.

-Y dime ¿qué te gustaría hacer hoy?

-Pues, ayer tomé un folleto en la recepción que anunciaba un tour por la ciudad, con visitas al Palacio de Versalles, el Arco del Triunfo y la Torre Eiffel

-Suena bien, me encantaría volver a subir a esa torre

**SxJ**

-Olvídalo Joey

-Pero Seto..

-Nada de peros, no voy a hacerlo

-Es muy divertido, vamos, inténtalo!

-No

-Seto! Prometiste relajarte y disfrutar de estas vacaciones!

-No creo que sea relajante tirarse del bungee jump

-No me dirás que tienes miedo

-Claro que no!

-Entonces tírate conmigo!

Ya no sabía como librarse de aquello, desde que Joey vio ese juego en la playa, el cual consistía en tirarse de una plataforma elevada atado de los pies solo con una cuerda, había estado rogándole que se subiera con ella, pero el no quería, la altura no importaba, el problema era que estaba seguro que vomitaría su desayuno con tanto rebote de la soga y se negaba a hacer el ridículo.

-...

-Seto Kaiba, tienes miedo- dijo apuntándolo con su dedo y viéndolo burlonamente, Joey sabía que en casos como aquellos, lo mejor era retar al orgullo de su esposo, nunca fallaba, aun antes de que fueran siquiera amigos, funcionaba cuando lo retaba a tener un duelo con él (ahora ella)

-No digas idioteces, es solo que me niego a hacer algo tan tonto como eso

-Pues yo no te creo nada

-Arrggg! Esta bien, lo haré!

/sip, nunca falla/

/Oh no...ahora que he hecho/

**BxR**

-Jajajaja, Bakura!

-Ven acá Ryou!

-No, suéltame, me haces cosquillas!

-Eres mía, mía!

-Jajajaja

En la parte más alejada de aquella playa de Florida, se podía ver a una pareja de albinos jugando despreocupadamente sobre la arena, bajo el sol que cada vez se ocultaba más en el horizonte.

Ryou trataba que quitarse a Bakura de encima, quien no paraba de hacerle cosquillas y darle pequeños besos en el rostro, sacándole grandes carcajadas.

Ahora que habían dejado de lado las preocupaciones y los momentos amargos al inicio del viaje, se dedicaban a disfrutar su corta estancia en ese grandioso lugar.

-Te quiero tanto Ryou –dijo con ternura el albino, deteniendo su juego y posando su mano en una de las suaves mejillas de su compañera, para después acercar su rostro y besar sus labios.

-Y yo a ti Bakura- susurró mientras le rodeaba el cuello

**MKxML**

-Oye, no hablas en serio, cierto?

-Claro que sí¿no crees que será una experiencia única?

-Creo que podría ser nuestra última experiencia..

-No me digas que tienes miedo

-Claro que tengo miedo¿qué tal si el paracaídas no funciona?

-Malik, no seas negativa, todo saldrá bien

-Y si solo te tiras tú?

-Por supuesto que no¿o acaso tu fuiste solo al parque de esa rata pervertida?

-Hasta cuando dejarás de recordármelo?

-Ya llegamos, son $30.00 dólares amigo

La voz ronca del taxista cortó la charla que mantenían el par de morenos, Marik le pagó y ambos bajaron del vehículo. Ahora se encontraban en las afueras de la ciudad, frente a un espacio llano y libre de construcciones, solo había un local donde se rentaba el equipo para practicar el paracaidismo y una moderna avioneta aparcada varios metros detrás.

-Marik, por favor recapacita, no te gustaría intentar otra cosa?- preguntó con recelo la morena, mientras tomaba del brazo a su esposo

-Malik, no seas miedosa, estoy segura que terminarás agradeciéndome cuando esto termine

-Lo dudo ¬¬

**YYxY**

-¿Te aseguraste de que fuera una guía joven? No quiero volver a pasar por lo mismo que en el museo...

-Descuida, parece que es una señorita

-Espero que sea de las personas que mantienen la atención de sus oyentes

-Si, mientras no me haga empezar a bostezar estará bien...

-¿Cansada? –preguntó Yami, mientras ambos se sentaban en un par de asientos delanteros, los cuales tenían mayor vista panorámica

-Claro, por si no lo recuerdas, ayer no me dejaste dormir más que unas cuantas horas Yami

-Bueno, pero recuerdo bien que tu no tuviste intenciones de detenerme en ningún momento¿cierto? –dijo con una pícara sonrisa mientras Yugi se sonrojaba y miraba a otro lado

-Ese no es el punto Yami- dijo mientras su compañero reía abiertamente

**SxJ**

-Joey, por favor no! – decía un desesperado castaño mientras era jaloneado por su esposa rumbo a las escaleras que llevaban a la aterradora plataforma a 50 metros de altura

-No seas llorón Seto- contestaba en tono burlón Joey, al tiempo que empezaban a subir

-No es eso, es que yo no..

Pero no pudo terminar su frase, ya que la rubia se detuvo de pronto y lo besó de manera precipitada, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y responder.

-Nada de peros Seto, todo va a salir bien- susurró en su oído en un todo dulce, para después tomarlo de la mano y seguirlo guiando hacia arriba

El castaño suspiró quedamente y se resignó en silencio. No existía poder humano en la tierra que hiciera cambiar a Joey de parecer. Ese día Seto Kaiba se arrojaría del bungee.

**BxR**

Un par de cuerpos albinos desnudos reposaban en una manta puesta sobre la arena, después de una esperada ronda de sexo. Ya estaba anocheciendo y ambos estaban abrazados observando aquel espectáculo de manera tranquila y relajada, sintiéndose felices de estar ahí, juntos de aquella forma.

Se encontraban alejados del bullicio de la gente, seguros de que nadie los encontraría y ocurriera un momento vergonzoso. La marea se estaba incrementando, pero las olas todavía no los alcanzaban.

-Fue fantástico –dijo el albino rompiendo el silencio con voz sosegada

Su esposa rió quedamente y se abrazó más a él.

-Estoy seguro que en estos momentos nuestro hijo se está formando en tu vientre- susurró el mayor, pasando su mano sobre el abdomen de su compañera de manera suave

-No lo creo Bakura, es muy improbable que una mujer se embarace a la primera

-Ryou, estas hablando de mi, Bakura _el semental todopoderoso_ –dijo de forma engreída

-Jajajajajaja¿de donde sacaste eso de _semental todopoderoso_?- dijo entre carcajadas su esposa- eres tan creído Bakura

-Ryou! No te burles, te aseguro que es cierto!

-No podemos saberlo...

-Dentro de dos semanas aproximadamente, verás que no te llegará el periodo

-Vaya! Llevas el conteo de los día mejor que yo

-Hmmn! Con lo que me haces pasar cada mes¿cómo olvidarlo?- dijo cerrando los ojos, pensando en aquellos negros días, Ryou solo sonrió

-Bien, si quieres probar que eres un _semental todopoderoso_, no podremos tener sexo hasta que llegue esa fecha¿crees resistir?

-Claro que no! Por algo existen los condones!

**MKxML**

-No puedo creer que este aquí!!

-Si, yo también me decía eso cuando caminaba por el parque de esa rata pervertida

Malik solo suspiró resignada. ¿Hasta cuando su esposo iba a dejar de torturarla recordándole el mal momento que ambos pasaron ese día¡Ni que hubiera sido su culpa que la persona debajo del disfraz tuviera esas mañas! Volvió a mirar por la ventanilla y sintió su estómago revolverse.

Ambos se encontraban ahora en la avioneta, que cada minuto ganaba altura, el instructor que los acompañaba verificaba los paracaídas y sus trajes mientras les daba las instrucciones.

-... y no lo olviden chicos, una vez que salten empiecen a contar con calma, cuando lleguen a 10 tiran de la cuerda que está a su derecha y el paracaídas automáticamente se abrirá- decía mientras se disponía a abrir la compuerta por la cual saltarían.

-¿Y si no se abre el paracaídas?- preguntó temerosa Malik

-Jajaja, descuide, los acabo de revisar y se encuentran en perfectas condiciones, no tiene por que temer –respondió divertido el instructor, le hacían ese tipo de preguntas todo el tiempo- Ahora, por favor colóquense frente a la compuerta

Marik prácticamente arrastró a su compañera, la cual se aferraba a lo que podía. El moreno no entendía su comportamiento, Malik nunca había sido una persona miedosa, de echo todo lo contrario, ellos siempre habían sido los mas atrevidos, aventureros y locos del grupo, según sus amigos.

Podían sentir el aire frío soplando fuertemente en sus caras mientras veían el paisaje a sus pies. El instructor les decía las últimas indicaciones, como la mejor manera de aterrizar y donde hacerlo.

-Bien, salten a la cuenta de 3, 1… 2… 3…

Marik tomó con fuerza a su esposa de la mano y ambos saltaron.

**YYxY**

Yugi no aguantaba más. Lo único que quería es que todo terminara y poder librarse de una vez por todas de esa maldita arpía.

Al principio todo parecía en orden. La guía resultó ser una linda chica rubia y de brillantes ojos verdes, la cual sabía como hablar exactamente para ser interesante sin llegar a ser aburrida o tediosa.

Yugi pensó que todo sería perfecto, hasta que ella empezó a mirarlos insistentemente, o mejor dicho empezó a mirar a SU Yami. Parecía como si todo lo que dijera, fuera dicho solo para él, y cuando llegaron a la primera parada, Yugi veía con horror como la arpía se esforzaba por mantenerse cerca de SU esposo.

Claro que intentó decirle a su esposo de sus sospechas, pero Yami simplemente se rió, feliz de que lo celara tanto, diciéndole que no se preocupara, que ella solo era amable… JA!!! Amable!! Ni que ella fuera ciega o tuviera tres años para creer eso!

Habría querido llevarse a Yami lejos de ella, pero desgraciadamente él, al igual que los demás turistas, estaba demasiado interesado en todo lo que decía esa arpía. A Yugi le dolía admitirlo, pero sabía como mantener la atención de su público.

El palacio de Versalles en era un lugar magnífico. Los salones eran amplios y de techos muy altos, de donde colgaban grandiosos candelabros, con impresionantes ventanas que dejaban entrar los rayos de luz y que estaban adornadas con hermosas cortinas de terciopelo. Estaban llenos de retratos y pinturas de personas que una vez vivieran ahí, muebles y tapetes antiguos bien conservados adornaban todo por doquier. Parecía haber una historia en cada salón al que entraban.

Estaba tan metida en sus cavilaciones que no se dio cuenta que hace un momento la guía les había dado un descanso para que recorrieran el inmenso patio trasero, se pudieran tomar algunas fotos y talvez comprar algunos souvenirs.

Recobró de inmediato su cinco sentidos cuando divisó no muy lejos a la arpía charlando con su Yami, y si sus ojos no estaban mal podría jurar que lo acababa de verse sonrojando y a ella sonriendo perversamente… WAAAA!!! Tenía que hacer algo de inmediato!!

Corriendo a toda velocidad y sin saber muy bien que iba a hacer, Yugi se acercó a donde ellos estaban. Sin embargo, iba tan apurada que no se fijó en una fisura del suelo atravesada en su camino, perdió el equilibrio y sin poder evitarlo cayó al frío suelo rocoso.

Yami pareció sentir el peligro y de inmediato buscó a su esposa con la mirada encontrándola tirada en el suelo. Sin perder tiempo corrió en su ayuda, sin importarle lo que la guía pudiera seguir diciendo.

-¡Yugi¿Yugi, estás bien? – preguntó con preocupación arrodillado junto a ella.

-Auch! Eso dolió… -susurró Yugi, mientras se frotaba uno de sus brazos, el cual terminó con raspones por la caída – Descuida Yami, estoy bien, solo se lastimó mi orgullo

Su esposo rió ante el comentario, pero cuando la ayudó a ponerse de pie, Yugi soltó un gemido de dolor y perdió el equilibrio. Yami la sostuvo antes de volver a caer al suelo y alzándola en brazos la llevó hasta una banca cercana para examinarla y descubrir que la aquejaba.

-Yami, me duele mucho mi pie izquierdo- dijo Yugi, mientras su esposo ya estaba retirándole el calzado.

El antiguo faraón comprobó sus sospechas, la creciente hinchazón y amoratamiento, así como la posición anormal del pie indicaban que Yugi se había fracturado. Uno de lo guardias de seguridad vio la escena y se acercó a Yami para ver que sucedía, el muchacho le explicó la situación y el oficial se marchó en busca de atención médica.

-Yugi, parece que te fracturaste un tobillo –señaló, mientras quitaba con sus dedos algunas lágrimas que salían de los ojos de su esposa- Por favor no llores, se que debe dolerte mucho, pero la ayuda ya viene en camino

-No lloro por eso Yami, es solo que… arruiné nuestras vacaciones- dijo bajando su mirada y soltando más lagrimas.

-No las has arruinado, además de que esto fue un accidente, no te culpes por una tontería como esta- exclamó con firmeza, levantó su rostro y besó con ternura sus labios

-No Yami, esto fue mi culpa, sino hubiera tenido celos de la guía, no hubiera corrido hacia ti de forma tan descuidada solo porque te vi hablando con ella y esto no hubiera pasado- observó el rostro asombrado de su esposo y continuó –Yo se que tu nunca me lastimarías, y de seguro ella solo estaba siendo amable, pero no lo pude evitar… lo siento Yami, debí tenerte más confianza…

-Te equivocas Yugi, en realidad fue mi culpa- admitió el joven, Yugi dirigió su mirada que estaba empañada de lágrimas hacia él –Si hubiera hecho caso de tus advertencias desde el principio esto no habría pasado- concluyó con culpa

Al voltear a verla, vio que lo miraba con expresión interrogante.

-Si Yugi, tenías razón cuando me dijiste que "la arpía" quería conmigo- ante eso el faraón sonrió y su compañera se sonrojó- Antes de que cayeras, ella me confesó que le parecía atractivo y que quería salir conmigo, acababa de rechazarla cuanto todo esto pasó- suspiró- No la ignoraba del todo porque me gustaba verte con tu carita molesta, tu ceño fruncido y maldiciéndola en silencio, me agradaba sentirme celado, pero creo que lo eché todo a perder…- admitió con pesar a la espera de algún reclamo de su esposa.

-¿Yugi?- preguntó, al ver que esta no decía nada

-Ninguno tuvo la culpa Yami- dijo su esposa mientras lo tomaba de la mano – La única culpable es esa maldita arpía!!! Ella fue la que causó todo esto, ojala ella se hubiera roto el pie y no yo!!

Parecía que un aura de llamas la rodeaba de forma cómica, por lo que Yami solo se limitó a reír.

**SXJ**

-¿Estas feliz?- gruñó a modo de pregunta

-¡Lo siento Seto¡Perdóname por favor! –pedía Joey, caminando a su lado

Un joven castaño y su acompañante rubia salían en ese momento del consultorio de un quiropráctico. Después de haberse lanzado de esa terrible plataforma y cuando por fin Seto pudo volver a poner sus pies sobre tierra firme, descubrió con pesar que algo no estaba bien con él.

Empezó a incomodarlo un dolor persistente en su espalda y cuello, además de un leve mareo. Intentó decirse que solo era algo momentáneo y que luego se le pasaría… pero no fue así.

Joey notó el malestar de su esposo, y después de mucho insistir que debía ver a un doctor, Seto accedió a ver a un quiropráctico, estando seguro de que su problema sería alguna subluxación vertebral causada por el violento impacto.

No se equivocó. Y después de una sesión de masajes y estiramientos algo dolorosos para Seto, una revisión para Joey, y buen sermón del médico para que no volvieran a realizar una actividad tan peligrosa e imprudente como esa, ambos salieron del lugar en silencio. Uno muy molesto y otro muy acongojado.

-¿Estas molesto conmigo?

-…

Eso definitivamente era un sí. Y como Joey sabía, cuando Seto se molestaba demasiado y no quería hablar, lo mejor era dejar que se le pasara el coraje y pensar en una buena forma de contentarlo. _Diablos!_ Tenía que pensar en algo bueno…

**BxR**

-Maldita marea…- susurró molesto el albino

Ryou rió quedamente- Fue divertido

-Hn…

Ambos se encontraban totalmente empapados, llenos de arena por todos lados. Estuvieron demasiado entretenidos para darse cuenta de que la marea iba subiendo, hasta que finalmente una gran ola los alcanzó. Los tomó de sorpresa y tuvieron que correr tras sus cosas para evitar que se perdieran en el mar al ser arrastradas por la ola.

Nada quedó seco, así que no tuvieron mas remedio que ponerse la ropa mojada llena de arena, tomar sus mochilas y caminar rumbo al hotel en busca de una buena ducha.

-Me pica todo…

-A mi también…

-Me entró agua por la nariz y por la boca…

-A mi también…

-Tengo arena hasta en el…

-Yo también…

Ambos voltearon a mirarse al mismo tiempo y no pudieron evitar reír a carcajadas por los últimos comentarios. Parecía que el mar siempre les sacaba una sonrisa, aun sin proponérselo.

**MK x ML**

-Diablos Marik!! Eso fue lo más estúpido e irresponsable que hemos hecho en nuestras vidas!!!

-Vamos Malik, hemos hecho cosas más estúpidas como descomponer semáforos y lanzar huevos a la casa del faraón- dijo el moreno sonriendo al recordar

-Pero no arriesgábamos nuestras vidas, si algo hubiera salido mal pudimos haber muerto!!! M-U-E-R-T-O Marik!!!- exclamó con algo de desesperación mientras un par de lágrimas salían de sus ojos

-Oye, que te pasa Malik? –preguntó su esposo al verla en ese estado, con un pulgar quitó las lagrimas de sus mejillas - ¿Por qué de repente te aterra tanto el tema de la muerte? Nunca pensamos mucho en eso, es más nunca lo hacemos

-Exactamente por eso Marik, pienso que somos tan descuidados haciendo cosas sin pensar, viviendo como si no hubiera un mañana, que creo que sería imposible para nosotros hacernos responsable y cuidar de la vida de otra persona, como la de nuestro futuro hijo, no se si podremos hacerlo- reprimió un sollozo en su garganta- No quiero que alguno de los dos muera y todo esto que estamos viviendo se desmorone

Al ver que su esposa rompía en llanto, Marik la abrazó fuertemente sin saber que más podía hacer. Tenía razón, ellos siempre habían sido despreocupados, disfrutando cada día sin pensar en las consecuencias, y a pesar de haber madurado, seguían teniendo ese gusto por actividades peligrosas en donde sientes fluir la adrenalina por todo tu cuerpo.

-Perdóname Malik- pidió el moreno, su esposa levantó un poco su rostro, sus ojos todavía brillantes por las lágrimas –Yo… siento que no puedo evitarlo, esa afición por emociones extremas, pero te juro que por el bien de nosotros y de nuestra futura familia no volveré a hacer algo tan estúpido

-Me alegra oír eso- la morena se acurrucó más en su pecho y riendo suavemente dijo –aunque no puedo negar que esta fue la experiencia más emocionante y divertida de mi vida

-Malik!!

**YY x Y**

-Me siento como una inválida!- exclamó desanimada

-Y lo serás por las siguientes 6 semanas- le respondió su esposo mientras empujaba la silla de ruedas en la que estaba sentada.

Con un suspiro Yugi solo se quedó observando atentamente su pie enyesado. Recién salían del hospital, fue una suerte que no se tratara de una lesión grave y necesitara de alguna intervención quirúrgica. El medico solo le colocó el yeso y le pidió permanecer en reposo alrededor de un mes y medio. ¡Genial! Solo le quedaban dos días más en París y los pasaría en una silla de ruedas.

-Perdóname Yami, parece que arruiné lo que nos queda de luna de miel –susurró apenada

-Yugi, tu no arruinaste nada, que eso te quede claro- aclaró Yami, dejando de empujar la silla y colocándose frente a ella –Simplemente las accidente pasan y uno no puede evitarlos, además que estés en estas condiciones no quiere decir que no podamos divertirnos

Su esposa asintió sonrojada ante la mirada pícara y sonriente de su esposo. Yami era maravilloso, en vez de enfadarse, el siempre veía el lado positivo de las cosas, intentando encontrar una solución a los problemas.

-De acuerdo Yami- respondió sonriente, y fue recompensada con un dulce beso de parte de su esposo.

Y entre risas y bromas se dispusieron a encontrar un buen lugar donde merendar.

**S x J**

Bien. Ahí estaba ella, caminando por un concurrido centro comercial intentando pensar que podría darle a Seto para que la perdonara. Ella no tenía la culpa de que el cuerpo de su esposo no fuera lo suficientemente resistente, es decir, solo había sido una pequeña caída libre de algunas decenas de metros, nada impresionante… De acuerdo, había sido brutal… brutalmente divertido, Joey todavía podía sentir la adrenalina correr por sus venas, el aire golpeando fuertemente su rostro, imágenes pasando demasiado veloces para distinguirlas mientras caían, los brazos de Seto abrazándola fuertemente como intentando evitar que le pasara algo…

Suspiró. De nuevo la culpa se hacía presente dentro de su pecho. Era una idiota, una idiota que hablaba y hacía cosas sin pensar. Su esposo había intentado disuadirla de tirarse, hablándole de las posibles consecuencias y los riesgos que implicaba. Pero ella había tomado todo aquello como excusas pensando que Seto tenía miedo y no lo escuchó, al contrario se las arregló para llevarlo con ella. Y lo peor de todo… había resultado herido por su culpa. Grandioso.

Cuando llegaron al hotel Seto se dedicó a leer un libro que había comprado hace unos días, sin dirigirle la palabra, y Joey aprovechó el momento en que se quedó dormido para salir y pensar en la mejor manera de disculparse con él. El único problema es que llevaba casi una hora vagando por ahí, y todavía no se le ocurría nada bueno.

Estaba a punto de desistir y marcharse, pensando que tendría que tirarse a los pies de su esposo y pedir piedad, cuando un local pareció iluminarse ante sus ojos. Sonrió, pensando que era una genial idea.

**B x R**

-Aahhh… esto era lo que necesitaba… - susurró Bakura

-si, un buen baño caliente con burbujas siempre es relajante- respondió Ryou, recargándose un poco más sobre el pecho de Bakura –sobre todo después de haber sido revolcados por el mar

Bakura solo sonrió y la rodeó de la cintura con sus brazos.

-¿Sabes? Me gustaría quedarme aquí para siempre..

-¿Te refieres a Florida, a al tina o a nuestra posición?

-Me refería a estar de luna de miel en Florida, pero lo de la posición no es mala idea

-Jaja, yo tampoco quisiera irme nunca de aquí, pero dado que no somos multimillonarios como cierto sujeto castaño esposo de Joey, no podemos darnos el lujo de quedarnos

-Ojala Kaiba decida quedarse en Hawai

-No lo creo, ya que no importaría lo que Joey hiciera, no lograría separarlo de Mokuba y su compañía, además el siempre nos ha ayudado, sobretodo para nuestra boda

-Como sea…- resopló Bakura, no le agradaba el tema que había surgido

-¿No extrañas a nuestros amigos o a nuestro hogar Bakura?

-Mmm… creo que lo único que extraño es molestar al faraón y tu comida casera

-Bakura! Deberías dejar al pobre de Yami en paz, no te ha hecho nada –dijo con el ceño fruncido, pero sin poder evitar sonreír, no se lo diría a Bakura, pero Diablos! Si era divertido

-Tienes razón, no ha hecho nada mas que arruinar mis planes de conquistar el mundo, derrotarme en un sin fin de duelos y presumirme por ello- dijo sintiendo una venita palpitando en su sien- pero ya lo superé, yo solo lo hago por que es jodidamente divertido! Y por venganza, ya que aunque no lo creas, él también me ha jugado bromas!

-Bien merecido te lo has de tener

-Ryou!- exclamó ofendido, pero fue ignorado

-En fin, mañana sale nuestro vuelo de regreso, así que hay que disfrutar este baño de burbujas –tomó el shampoo que estaba a su derecha -¿me dejas lavar tu cabello?

-Ni siquiera necesitas preguntar- respondió mientras cambiaba de lugar, ahora él entre las piernas de su esposa.

Ryou vertió un poco del shampoo en la cabeza de Bakura, y lentamente comenzó a tallarla provocando que pronto brotara espuma con olor a fresa. Bakura solo se recargó un poco, cerró los ojos y se dejó hacer. Aquella era una de las cosas que más disfrutaba. Su cabeza era bastante sensible al tacto ajeno y su esposa sabía cuanto lo relajaba que le peinara el cabello o como ahora, que se lo lavara… Ojala no se quedara dormido como la última vez.

**MK x ML**

-WAAA! No puedo creer que estemos recorriendo el paseo de las estrellas de Hollywood!

-Yo tampoco… mis pies me están matando!

-No seas llorón, yo llevo tacones y no me ves lloriqueando

-No estoy lloriqueando! Además tengo hambre!

-Marik, ya deja de comportarte como un bebé

-Pero yo…!

No pudo terminar lo que iba a decir porque Malik ya lo llevaba arrastrando a un loca de helados italianos, pidió un cono doble extra-grande de vainilla con zarzamora y se lo tendió a su esposo.

-Ahí tienes, para que dejes de repelar- Marik solo sonrió y comenzó a lamer su helado- Me pregunto para qué quiero tener un hijo, si con cuidar de un solo bebé tengo suficiente…

-Oye!- exclamó indignado

Siguieron caminando un poco más, observando los aparadores de las finas tiendas de marca, preguntándose ociosamente cuantos cientos o miles de dólares les costaría una simple prenda de vestir. Pronto vieron un museo de cera con representaciones de personajes famosos a la largo de la historia del entretenimiento.

Entraron. Malik observaba entretenida que las creaciones de cera si tenían gran parecido con la realidad, mientras Marik…bueno, él solo cuidaba que nadie se acercara demasiado a Malik.

Pronto llegaron a la sección de los personajes añadidos recientemente, con fama actual.

-Mira Marik, Harry Potter! –exclamó divertida la morena

-…Eh¿Quién es ese?

-Es el personaje principal de los libros que he estado leyendo

-…Eh?

Malik suspiró con pesadumbre, su esposo a veces era imposible! Siguieron avanzando cuando de repente Marik soltó un grito.

-¡¡¡¡QUEEEEEEEE!!!!! –gritó aterrado apuntando a un escultura en particular

-AAAHHHH!!! –gritó después Malik, empezando a atraer la atención de la demás gente

-Es..es..es..

-el Faraón! –exclamó mirando con sorpresa y atención la figura de cera frente a ella. Estaba bien hecha, Yami vestía el uniforme escolar azul de Yugi el cual siempre lo acompañó en todas sus aventuras, también colgaba de su cuello el inseparable rompecabezas del milenio. Su cabello lucía de los tres colores con sus prominentes picos y sus ojos rojos mostraban su característica determinación. En su brazo izquierdo tenía un disco de duelo y en su mano derecha sostenía una copia de la carta del mago oscuro

-No puedo creer que ese bastardo tenga su propia escultura de cera y yo no! Yo! Que soy mucho más apuesto

-Aquí dice: Yugi Moto "Rey de los Juegos" Actual campeón en Duelo de Monstruos –leyó Malik en la placa a sus pies –Mmm..pues para ser Yugi, luce igual a Yami, creo que cometieron un error

-Mira su estatura!- comentó Marik colocándose a un lado de la figura –tiene mi altura, supongo que si lo hubieran hecho a tamaño real nadie lo hubiera notado

-No te muevas, tengo que tomar una fotografía –rápidamente sacó la cámara de su bolso y anticipándose a su esposo dijo- y nada de señas obscenas Marik!

-Pero Malik! Es una oportunidad única en la vida –lloriqueó Marik

-Oh que diablos! Esta bien! –y sonriendo comenzó a tomar fotografías.

Cuando salieron del museo, Marik volvía a estar de buen humor.

-Jajajaja, no puedo esperar para mostrarle estas fotos a Bakura, le encantarán!

-Eso me recuerda que mañana nos vamos de aquí- dijo algo desanimada Malik

-Maldición! Eso significa que tendremos que volver a subir a uno de esos aviones, casi morimos la última vez!!

-Si, pero no podemos quedarnos aquí, no somos Kaiba

-Bueno, entonces como esta puede ser nuestra última noche de vida, estoy decidido a cobrarme todo lo que me has hecho pasar en estas vacaciones, empezando por lo del ratón gigante!

-Me agrada esa idea –susurró sensualmente Malik -¿Qué tienes en mente?

-¿Qué tal, comida a la habitación y una botella de champaña? Aunando mucho sexo por supuesto

-Marik! –exclamó sonriendo, por supuesto que le encantaba la idea!

**Y x YY**

¿Por qué todo mundo tenía que voltear a verla? Solo era una maldita silla de ruedas y una pierna enyesada, nada del otro mundo.

No estaba paralítica.

No tenía parálisis cerebral.

No tenía una enfermedad incurable en estado terminal.

Solo era una maldita pierna rota!!!

Yami terminó de reír silenciosamente después de que ella volteó a verlo con una mirada asesina. Le había resultado imposible contenerse después de haber visto como ancianita soltaba una lágrima de pena al ver a Yugi en ese estado. Fue tan gracioso, bueno, al menos para él, pensó viendo a Yugi de nuevo.

-¿Qué pasa con estas personas? Parecen que nunca ven a alguien con una extremidad enyesada

-He descubierto que al menos una de cada cinco personas voltean a verte

-¿Esto te divierte, no Yami? –preguntó dulcemente Yugi, mientras una venita palpitaba en su sien

-Relájate Yugi, solo ignóralos –intentó calmarla Yami, tomando una de sus manos

-Para ti es fácil decirlo…

Ambos estaban descansando en una de las muchas plazas de la ciudad, mientras comían una enorme pieza de pan que Yami había comprado a un vendedor ambulante. El sol empezaba a caer por el horizonte y cada un pensaba en el relajante y divertido último día que habían pasado en París.

Habían estado recorriendo las calles de París ese día. Curioseando en algunas tiendas, Yugi compró algunos souvenirs para sus amigos y un delicioso perfume parisino para ella, e instó a Yami a comprarse una colonia. Tomaron un típico café francés, en un pequeño local situado en una esquina, sentados en una pequeña mesa con vista a la calle, disfrutando de la vista y una amena charla.

También volvieron a subir a la torre Eiffel, era demasiado hermosa como para resistirse a subir de nuevo. No tuvieron problemas con la silla de ruedas, ya que la ascensión era por elevador, no había escaleras, pero Yami de todos modos la tomó en sus brazos para que pudiera gozar mejor el majestuoso panorama que era la ciudad de París. Para ambos fue mejor que la primera vez.

-Yugi, he escuchado que los vinos franceses son espectaculares –dijo Yami al divisar una licorería no muy lejos

-También los quesos –contestó Yugi, al ver también una quesería cerca

-Bueno, entonces compremos ambos y disfrutémoslos en el hotel -sugirió

-De acuerdo, porque ya no soporto las miradas de la gente

Yami se puso de pie y mientras quitaba los seguros que mantenían fija la silla de ruedas, Yugi siguió hablando

-¿Sabes que también es delicioso?

-¿Qué? –pregunto Yami curioso

-Los besos franceses

Y dicho aquello jaló a su esposo de la camisa y lo besó de forma arrebatadora. Ambos se separaron respirando con dificultad.

-Vaya, parece que los besos franceses efectivamente saben mejor en Francia –murmuró con un marcado sonrojo todavía adornando sus mejillas.

**S x J**

Había entrado a la habitación lo más sigilosamente posible. Pensaba que Seto estaría despierto, preguntándose donde demonios podría estar, pero no, increíblemente él seguía dormido. Era muy raro que Seto durmiera por las tardes, a menos que estuviera verdaderamente agotado. Joey de nuevo sintió esa punzada de culpabilidad en su pecho, pero la ignoró pensando en la forma en la que alegraría a su esposo. Se cambió de ropa, arregló un poco su cabello y acercó la grabadora a la habitación, colocó el CD y esperó a que la música comenzara.

Kaiba abrió perezosamente los ojos, a sus oídos llegaba el sonido de una típica melodía hawaiana y preguntándose de donde podría provenir se levantó, aunque solo pudo quedarse sentado en la cama.

Frente a él estaba Joey, usando la vestimenta de una bailarina hawaiana. Un lindo top rojo, una falda de largas hojas verdes y flores típicas de la zona adornando su cuello, tobillos, muñecas y el cabello rubio. Lucía hermosa y él quiso tirársele encima en ese preciso momento, pero se contuvo. Se suponía que él estaba molesto con ella, esta debía ser su manera de pedir disculpas, aunque él ya la hubiera perdonado desde el momento en que vio su rostro lleno de culpabilidad y arrepentimiento. Pero bueno, ella no lo sabía, así que lo mejor sería disfrutar del show.

Joey contoneaba sus caderas al compás de la música, intentando seguir las indicaciones que la dueña de la tienda le había dado sonriendo con picardía. Seto se veía algo serio al principio, como pensando en algo, pero ahora empezaba a sonreír. Eso era una buena señal, era hora del siguiente paso: acercarse al objetivo.

Siguiendo con la rutina de sensuales y provocativos movimientos, Joey fue acercándose a Seto. Estaba tan concentrada que no se percató de que sus pies se habían enredado con la extensión de la grabadora, y al tratar de dar el siguiente paso perdió el equilibrio y cayó estrepitosamente al suelo. Seto soltó una carcajada.

-Auuu!!! Me dolió! – lanzó todavía tumbada en el suelo -¿sabes? En lugar de reirte podrías venir y ayudarme Kaiba!

-Jajaja… lo siento Joey –se disculpó el castaño, mientras con cuidado la ayudaba a ponerse de pie –es solo que tu si sabes como acabar con la sensualidad del ambiente rápidamente

-Mmm… creo que lo arruiné –suspiró desanimada

-Yo nunca dije que lo hicieras –tomó con suavidad su mentón y la besó por un largo rato, lenta y pausadamente disfrutando del contacto

-Entonces ¿me disculpas por la estupidez a la que te arrastré el día de hoy? –preguntó cuando por fin se separaron

-Solo si conservas este traje de hawaiana

Joey rió, mientras se quitaba su collar de flores y se lo colocaba a Seto

-Me lo pondré siempre que tú quieras…

-No debiste decir eso, pero por lo pronto vamos a disfrutar nuestra última noche aquí…

**Extra**

-Bakura –susurró sensualmente en su oreja –No quieres que lave todo tu cuerpo también –murmuró pasando sus manos por su pecho de manera lenta y provocadora

-…

-Bakura? –elevó un poco el tono de voz al no obtener respuesta

Suspiró resignada cuando escuchó un leve ronquido

-Diablos!! Había olvidado por que ya no hacía esto- bufó molesta

**CONTINUARÁ**

Ey! Espero que les haya gustado, este es el final de la luna de miel, para el siguiente capitulo ya empezaré con el esperado embarazo! Yay!

Dejen reviews y háganme feliz!!

Nos leemos pronto (si! Lo juro!!)


	14. De vuelta a casa

**¿QUE USTEDES SE CONVIRTIERON EN QUE?**

**CAPÍTULO 14**

Tan pronto como sus pies tocaron de nuevo tierra firme, se tiró al suelo y besó el piso, sin importarle las miradas divertidas o recriminatorias que le dirigían las personas a su alrededor. Su acompañante lo observó con una enorme gota resbalando por su cabeza, su esposo a veces era tan… idiota.

-Marik deja eso, empiezas a avergonzarme

-Solo estoy feliz de que no hayamos muerto –respondió poniéndose de pie, frunció el ceño –espero no tener que volverme a subir a una de esas cosas nunca mas!

Algo sonrojado por ser el blanco de sonrisas burlonas a su alrededor, Malik solo asintió distraídamente y arrastró a Marik fuera del maldito aeropuerto. Si, las vacaciones habían terminado.

**ZzZzZzZzZzZzZ**

Joey suspiró mientras veía a su esposo regresar a la rutina. Sentada en la cama observó como terminaba de anudarse la corbata con gran facilidad, para después inclinarse sobre ella y darle un beso de despedida en los labios.

-Voy a la oficina, cachorro. Te veo mas tarde –dicho eso, alboroto un poco su ya desordenado cabello y salió de la habitación.

La rubia volvió a suspirar, pensando en lo triste que era que su luna de miel hubiera terminado. Ella también tendría que ir a trabajar a la compañía, pero su esposo se negó rotundamente y la obligó a que se tomara unos días más de descanso. Iba camino al baño a ducharse cuando un repentino mareo la atacó. Asustada se sostuvo con fuerza de la mesita de noche, pero tan rápido como llegó el malestar, se fue.

-Umm….no debió ser nada –comentó para sí, siguiendo su camino al cuarto de baño.

**ZzZzZzZzZzZzZ**

Había pasado ya dos semanas desde que regresaron de su luna de miel y Joey, Bakura y los morenos todavía ponían muecas burlonas cada vez que la veían en su silla de ruedas. ¡Malditos! Les resultada demasiado divertido que al correr heroicamente a rescatar a su hombre, se hubiera tropezado y terminara en una silla de ruedas. Demasiada mala suerte, según Joey. Yami no lo sabía, pues cada vez que el se encontraba con ella, los demás disimulaban bastante bien. Aunque no podía quejarse, al final su esposo se había encargado de que aún en esa condición, su luna de miel fuera inolvidable.

Estaba en el escritorio de su habitación planeando algunas nuevas actividades para los niños de su grupo de preescolar. Al saber de su situación el director le había dado el tiempo necesario de incapacidad y habían contratado a una maestra suplente. Soltó un suspiro pensando en que extrañaba ir a su trabajo, pero volvió a animarse al decirse que solo tenía que resistir tres semanas más.

Desde que regresaron Yami había estado haciendo el esfuerzo de salir temprano para estar con ella y cuidarla. Ella le decía que no había necesidad, pero siendo tan protector como era, no quería que Yugi siquiera moviera un dedo.

-Si se pone así cuando solo tengo un tobillo roto, no quiero pensar como será cuando este embarazada…

**ZzZzZzZzZzZzZ**

Ese día los albinos regresaron más temprano de lo normal de su trabajo en el museo. La causa era que Ryou empezó a sentirse mareada y con nauseas, y su esposo no iba a permitir que fuera sola a casa. Además estos últimos días había notado que la albina se cansaba con mayor facilidad y bostezaba con frecuencia a lo largo del día.

Nada más llegaron, Ryou fue directo al baño a devolver la merienda que comió en la oficina. Bakura mientras buscaba algo en el botiquín que pudiera calmar su malestar. Cuando llegó con su esposa con una pastilla y un vaso de agua, ella lo aceptó rápidamente.

-Bakura, tengo una sospecha de a que se debe este malestar –terminó de lavar su boca y se volteó con una mirada seria hacia su marido - ¿Puedes ir a comprarme una prueba de embarazo?

**ZzZzZzZzZzZzZ**

Joey había seguido teniendo repentinos mareos en las mañanas, pero no les dio importancia y mucho menos lo comentó con Seto. Si él se enteraba, definitivamente no la dejaría estar trabajando en su oficina como ahora.

Ser la super-mega-sexy-secretaria-de-Seto-Kaiba tenía sus pros y sus contras. Algo que amaba era estar cerca de su CEO y tener la oportunidad de verlo trabajar con ese rostro serio y concentrado, ladrando órdenes y haciendo temblar a sus subordinados con sólo una mirada. Pero Kaiba seguía siendo un amante del trabajo y la perfección, así que era un trabajo demandante, fueras esposa del jefe o no. Además Joey no quería que Seto se arrepintiera de haberla contratado, o que la gente pensara que solo fue contratada por su relación con él. Quería demostrarle que esto no era nada para el Grandioso Joey Wheeler!

Viendo la hora, tomó unos papeles que debían ser firmados por Seto y le llevó su café de las 11. Entró a su oficina meneando un poco mas de la cuenta sus caderas, esperando que eso fuera suficiente para que Seto pusiera su atención en ella y no en lo que tecleaba velozmente en tu laptop.

-Meneándote así todos creerán que solo te contraté para que te acostaras conmigo –dijo con una mueca burlona en su rostro, aun tecleando y con la mirada clavada en la pantalla de la computadora.

-Pensé que lo habías hecho para que no pensaran que eres una persona frígida –contraatacó la rubia con una sonrisa maliciosa, mientras dejaba el café sobre el escritorio donde después se sentó cruzando seductoramente las piernas. – Necesito que me firme estos papeles….jefe –la última palabra susurrada en un tono sugerente.

Seto Kaiba sonrió tomando los papeles y dejándolos de lado. Se puso de pie y se quitó los lentes. Se acercó con lentitud a su esposa y la besó en los labios. Joey se habría perdido en esos labios si no fuera que recordó el montón de trabajo que todavía le esperaba. Haciendo uso de su fuerza de voluntad, se separó del CEO y se puso de pie.

-Lo siento jefe, pero si quiere continuar con esto, tendrá que ser en horas extras – guiñando un ojo juguetonamente, tomó la taza vacía del café de las 9 de su esposo. Cuando se disponía a salir de la oficina, un repentino mareo la tomó desprevenida. Seto se dio cuenta inmediatamente y la sostuvo.

-¡Joey! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien?

-Estoy bien Seto, solo fue un mare…..- sin poder terminar la frase se desmayó en brazos del castaño.

**ZzZzZzZzZzZzZ**

Bakura no podía dejar de dar vueltas alrededor de la puerta de baño cerrada. Ryou llevaba ahí por lo menos 15 minutos, y la prueba decía que el resultado estaba a los 5 minutos de aplicada. Empezaba a impacientarse cuando la puerta se abrió.

-¿Y bien?

La mirada de Ryou se lo dijo. Estaba brillante por las lágrimas, pero aún así se podía ver la felicidad en ellos.

-Seremos papás Bakura…

Una emoción nunca antes experimentada recorrió al albino. Abrazó con tanta fuerza a su esposa que la levantó del suelo, y comenzó a dar vueltas con ella, mientras ambos reían felizmente.

**ZzZzZzZzZzZzZ**

-¿Por qué esa cara?

-Me pidieron que me tomará el día libre mañana –respondió Malik con un tono apagado.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Vomité en el teclado de una computadora que estaba reparando

-¡¿Qué?...jajajajajajaja, no puedo creerlo, jajajajaja….

La moreno observó como su esposo siguió riéndose de su desgracia un buen rato, hasta que por fin el estúpido reaccionó.

-Espera…¿Por qué vomitaste? ¿Estás enferma? ¿Te sientes bien?- ahora preocupado Marik se acercó a su esposa y puso una mano sobre su frente.

-Tardaste en reaccionar querido –dijo frunciendo el ceño –El médico de la compañía me dijo que tal vez fue algo que comí que pudo estar contaminado o en mal estado. Aún así me dijo que debería guardar reposo al menos un día.

-Bueno, velo por el lado amable, disfruta de tu día libre – intentó animarla su esposo.

-Pero me gusta mi trabajo, además estaré sola todo el día, porque tú tienes que ir a tu trabajo…

-Si quieres puedo quedarme a hacerte compañía…-susurró en tu ojera.

-¡Nada de eso flojo!

**ZzZzZzZzZzZzZ**

Yugi empezaba a tener sospechas de que algo pasaba. Su menstruación estaba ya retrasada, y desde que se volvió mujer siempre había sido muy exacta en cuanto a las fechas. Otro síntoma era que estaba durmiendo más de lo acostumbrado. No sabía si era porque no tenía mucho que hacer, pero se quedaba dormida en todos lados y no parecía ser suficiente. Además estaba el incidente de esta mañana.

Su esposo le preparó el desayuno, como de costumbre desde que se lastimó. Huevos estrellados con tocino, uno de sus favoritos. Pero hoy con solo oler la comida, sintió como se le revolvía el estómago. Solo pudo lograr tomar un poco de jugo de naranja, para que Yami no se fuera tan angustiado al trabajo.

Teniendo tiempo libre de sobra, se dedicó a hacer una pequeña investigación en Internet. No le llevó más de 5 minutos llegar a una conclusión. Estaba embarazada, era casi seguro. Emocionada, pasó el resto del día frotando su todavía plano vientre y pensando en el rostro de su esposo cuando se lo dijera.

**ZzZzZzZzZzZzZ**

Al ver al médico salir de la habitación donde estaba su esposa, el castaño se el acercó de inmediato.

-Sr. Kaiba, su esposa esta en perfectas condiciones

-Entonces que fue…-el médico no lo dejó terminar su frase.

-Felicidades Sr. Kaiba, va a ser padre –dijo el médico sonriente, dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro al ver la cara de sorpresa del CEO.

Sin perder tiempo, el castaño entró en la habitación donde vio a su esposa sentada en la cama mirando por la ventana. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, vio los dorados resplandecer con felicidad.

-Joey….

-Espero que esté orgulloso jefe, dejó embarazada a su muy atractiva secretaria, más le vale hacerse responsable

Cuando escuchó a su marido soltar una carcajada mientras la abrazaba, Joey se preguntó si sería posible ser más feliz de lo que ya era en ese momento.

**ZzZzZzZzZzZzZ**

-¿Estás segura Yugi?

-No, pero estuve buscando en Internet y presento algunos de los síntomas Yami; estoy retrasada en mi periodo, estoy durmiendo demasiado y siempre ando cansada, además hoy sentí nauseas a la hora del desayuno –su mano se posó en su vientre – tengo la sensación de que algo empieza a crecer dentro de mi

Yami se sentó más cerca de ella en el sillón y también puso su mano en el vientre de la menor.

-Es maravilloso Yugi –dijo sonriendo –mañana te llevaré con le médico para que confirme esta hermosa noticia

**ZzZzZzZzZzZzZ**

-Sigues sin tener buena cara Malik –estaba llegando del trabajo, viendo a su esposa recostada en el sillón con un trapo húmedo sobre la frente -¿tienes fiebre?

-No, pero he sentido mareos todo el día, y he vomitado al menos 4 veces, ¿me pregunto que demonios comí que me cayó tan mal?

-Sabes, creo que se lo que tienes –se sentó a un lado y le acarició una pierna –Pienso que estas embarazada amor.

-¡¿Qué? ¿Hablas en serio? –alarmada, se quitó el trapo y se sentó

-Bakura y Yami me contaron en el trabajo que Ryou y Yugi están embarazadas. Presentan los mismos síntomas que tú, mareos, vómito, cansancio y… ¿estás retrasada en tu periodo?

Después de pensarlo un momento, Malik asintió.

-¿Ves? Todo concuerda –sacó una pequeña caja de su bolsillo – pero para estar seguros, te compré esta prueba de embarazo.

Sin perder tiempo, la morena tomo la prueba y corrió al baño. Y 5 minutos después:

-¡Yeah! ¡Carita feliz baby! –gritó la morena mientras salía corriendo del baño con la prueba todavía en el mano.

Marik la atrapó en sus brazos y la besó – Así que seremos padres, ¿eh?

**ZzZzZzZzZzZzZ**

De camino a casa, mientras Yami empujaba la silla de ruedas, Yugi lo hizo detenerse en un puesto de revistas, señalando el encabezado de la mayoría:

"EL BRILLANTE CEO SETO KAIBA Y SU ESPOSA ESPERAN A SU PRIMER HIJO"

-Parece que las 4 estamos embarazadas, jeje.

Yami acarició el cabello de su esposa y siguieron con su camino. Ese día habían confirmado con un médico el embarazo de su esposa.

**CONTINUARÁ….**

Wow…tenía años sin actualizar este fic. En verdad lo siento y pido disculpas a todos los lectores que siguen esta historia. Siendo sincera había pensado en abandonarla, ya que cuando la empecé tenia como 14 años, y ahora con 21 mis ideas y mi modo de escribir no son iguales. Creo que eso de nota demasiado entre los primeros capítulos y estos últimos. Pero, me sentía mal, ya que igual odio cuando los autores no terminan sus historias. Planeo terminar mis demás historias, perdón si las hago esperar mucho. A esta historia le calculo unos 5 o 6 capítulos más. De verdad, gracias por continuar leyendo esto.


End file.
